Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders
by karencullen2007
Summary: A Job transfer lands Edward back in his hometown and rekindles his friendship with Charlie. After being introduced to Charlie's daughter, Isabella, a fire ignites within Edward the moment he sees her in her cheerleading uniform. Will she be worth all the secrets and lies? This story will be told in third Betad by Deebelle Onefic
1. Back Home

**Sex, Lies, and Cheerleaders**

**Summary: **A** Job transfer lands Edward back in his hometown and rekindles his friendhsip with Charlie. After being introduced to Charlie's daughter, Isabella, a fire ignites within Edward the moment he sees her in her cheerleading uniform. Will she be worth all the secrets and lies? This story will be told in third person.**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

Edward Cullen was a savvy business man; or at least he liked to think he was. He was thirty-five and liked living life on the edge. His best friend was Charlie Swan and the two of them had been thick as thieves while they were growing up. Charlie was the older of the two and went off to college first. Edward followed Charlie to college when he was seventeen where Charlie ended up being Edward's RA (Resident Adviser) while Charlie was beginning his MBA courses for business accounting.

Charlie moved back to Forks and became an accountant for the hospital, while Edward finished college and then moved to New York. Although the two didn't see each other often, Edward and Charlie still had a close friendship. Despite the age difference between them, Charlie took Edward under his wing and was always there for Edward when he was growing up. He was essentially the older brother Edward never had.

Charlie and his long-time girlfriend, Renee, married the same year he finished college and had twins, fraternal that is. A girl named Isabella and a son named Emmett. Charlie and Edward continued their communication through the phone, emails, Skype, you name it; and that's how they stayed connected.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, still reside in Forks. Edward's father worked for the hospital as the Chief Resident, while Esme worked from home as an interior decorator. She also helped Carlisle keep his work-place in order when he had patients visit his home office.

One day out of the blue, Edward's company decided to send him back home to Forks, Washington. Why? Because it was an hour away from Port Angeles where they wanted to potentially open a new venue. Edward owned his apartment there, but it was currently being leased out, so it wouldn't be available to him for at least six months.

Instead of staying in a hotel, his mother insisted that he stay with them for a while. As he finished packing his bags, Edward's phone rang. The caller ID read, "Charlie".

Answering it, Edward greeted Charlie, "Well, hello, there buddy. Long time no hear." He hadn't heard from Charlie in over three months because his last project kept him busy for long, odd hours.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it?" Charlie asked Edward, then continued, "So, I hear you're making the move back here to Washington?"

Edward smiled as he continued packing. "Yeah, I have some business to take care of, but my apartment is being leased out, so I'm staying with my parents."

Charlie snickered. "Esme called me so excited that her baby boy was coming home. You know how your mom is. So, listen, Renee and I wanted to invite you over for dinner when you do come in. Perhaps Friday evening around seven, that way you have time to get settled in?"

Edward hadn't seen Charlie in over fifteen years and has heard the he has quite the family. Charlie's kids were now sixteen, and Edward hadn't met them before.

"Sure, I'd love to," Edward answered, just as his Rolex watch beeped at him. He needed to get to the airport and catch his plane. "Listen, Charlie, I have gotta get, my plane is leaving in two hours and I still need to get a cab. But yes, dinner at seven on Friday sounds great. See ya then," he hung up, as he grabbed his coat and luggage and then walked out the door of his former home.

Edward hired a Real Estate agent to put his apartment on the market, just as soon as he found out about his move to Forks, Washington. New York City was so different from the small town life he had in Forks. Luckily traffic wasn't too bad and her made it to the airport with plenty of time. He got through security and boarded the plane shortly thereafter. He turned off his cell phone, but turned on his tablet to do some work on the plane. Before he knew it, the plane had landed in Seattle.

Edward caught a cab and gave them his parents' address and off they went. The drive towards Forks where his parents lived was a long one. As they drove, Edward took in all the trees that were passing by, lots of evergreens and cedars. Everything was green instead of the industrial concrete gray he was accustomed to. Finally arriving at his parents' home, he saw the lights on. The home was built with modern modifications and huge, clear glass windows.

He grabbed his luggage, paid the taxi driver, and walked up the porch. Once he opened the front door he yelled out, "Anyone home?"

Edward smiled as heard his mom running from the kitchen and his first glimpse of her was with a white apron wrapped around her waist. Her naturally brown hair had specks of gray poking through, but was curled and perfectly styled. Edward took after his dad, with his bronze hair and green eyes.

"Hey, mom, how are you?" he asked while encircling his arms around her, both hugging each other closely.

"I'm so glad you're here son, I've missed you, so much!" she said as she patted him on the chest with her hands, playing with his tie in the process. She always made a fuss over her son, since Edward was an only child. After Edward, she wasn't able to have any more children so she dotted on the one she'd been blessed to have.

Even though they never had the big family she wanted, they always had a big home. They spent a lot of time together as a family when Edward was a child. Entertaining was a huge part of their lives so having a big space allow them to do so.

His mother said, "Why don't you go put your luggage in your room, and come back downstairs into the kitchen. I'm in the middle of making your favorite dinner, roast beef."

He smiled, as he smelled the aroma, lofting in from the kitchen as he was going upstairs. He started unpacking, but wasn't in too big of a hurry. After washing his hands, he joined his mom downstairs in the kitchen. His father would be home soon and then they could eat together.

When Carlisle arrived, they ate and talked about Edward's homecoming. The only thing he could tell his parents about what his new job would entail, was that he was the supervisor of a new project that the company he worked for was planning to open is Port Angeles. They wanted him to oversee it since he was familiar with the area.

He told his mom that he had dinner plans with the Swan's on Friday and that he would be late coming in that evening. It was only Wednesday, but Edward had a lot to do before the dinner with his friend's family. He had to go to the bank to set up another account, and get familiar with the job site where he's be spending time at. Overall though, he was just excited to be back home.

**SPECIAL A/N: This story has been nominated on Twi fanfiction recs to be in one of the Top Ten best completed stories for the month of March. You can vote once per day(every 24 hours), there are many great stories by so many great authors and I feel honored to be one of those authors. So I encourage all of the SL&C readers if you like this story please go vote for it. Voting end April can be found on my ff profile page. Thank u all for voting!**

**A/N: Hey guys, well...this is my new story. I wanted to give a fair warning before going further into the story so there are NO misunderstandings. Yes, I understand Bella maybe not be of legal adult age and yes there will be sex and lots of it. However; this is fanfiction, so please no negative thoughts.**

**I understand about constructive critism but I will not tolerate anyone Belittling or name calling about writing a story of underage Isabella. So..I will kindly say if you DON'T like the fact she is infact a teenager and not of legal age and having sex then move on because this ISN'T the story for you. **

**I'm being blunt because I have had way too many of my Fanfiction friends being bashed because they don't agree with the plot or the charcaters behavior. I'm just laying it on the line now.**

**Now having said that I have a Facebook book group called Sex, Lies, and Cheerleaders, you can join but please if your FB profile doesnt show ur age then I will request your birthdate. Also please be nice to others and respect their opinions as well. I will have the link om my Ffnet profile page if you'd like to join.**

**Okay have fun and I hope you all enjoy this story because I'm very excited about it! Also you can visit my Blog for Banners and picture that I will post for the story as it unfolds. Their may not be for every chapter but there will be stuff on there.**


	2. The Lunch Meeting

**S,L, and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch Two: The lunch meeting **

Edward was in Port Angeles for the day, so he went to the bank and set up his accounts. He got a call from his New York office that he had a lunch meeting with the President's daughter of Volturi Incorporated, the company he worked for. They were a large company that helped businesses all across the world by investing money in new restaurants, clubs, or other similar venues. Aro Volturi was the President and his only daughter's name was Tanya.

He was told to meet her at the Italian Inn. So he gathered his things as he knew he wouldn't make it back to the job site until Monday morning.

Edward hired a driver for when he was in town named, James. He figured since he's be there a while why not have a driver. There had never been a reason to drive in New York, and since he didn't have a car, a driver made more sense than catching a cab everywhere. He gave James the address as he hopped into the limo.

Arriving at the restaurant Edward asked for Tanya Volturi's table. The host led him over to her and Tanya greeted him with, "You're late."

Edward smirked at Tanya and said, "Better late than never, right?"

He sat down in front of his lunch date. Tanya was a striking woman indeed, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a split personality. She could be sweet and kind one minute, then a spiteful witch the next. You never knew which you would be in the presence of until she spoke.

Edward laid his hand down on the table. Tanya, didn't beat around the bush as she grabbed his hand, massaging it as she always did, "So, Edward, it's been a long time. Where have you been hiding yourself these days?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "I've been around, miss me did you?"

He looked her in the eyes, knowing exactly what kind of woman she was, and he said to her, "What? Your boy toys aren't coming out to play with ya these days? What a shame."

Tanya abruptly let go of his hand, and sneered at Edward, "You know, Edward if you don't play the game right, my father will dismiss you from this project. So, either you give me what I want, or take a walk. The choice is yours," Tanya bluntly said to Edward smirking at him.

Edward's face went from a playful smirk to a serious straight face. "Ms. Volturi, you do understand that I don't take too kindly to threats. I know how to play the game as well. I invented it. Besides, I doubt Daddy wants to deal with a lawsuit for wrongful termination."

Her smirk fell away. Getting to the point she stated. "Fine, we will leave as business for now, but sooner or later I always will get what I want."

Tanya always made it known that she wanted Edward. They flirted of course, slept together numerous times, but what she wanted was to marry Edward. Why? Because right now he was the wealthiest

bachelor on Forbes list, and scoring a bachelor like Edward would give her even greater standing that she already had. Sure Tanya had money...but what she wanted most of all was the increased status. That was very important to her.

Edward and Tanya discussed the new business that was underway. Edward's job was to help with the finances and secure advertisers for the company. It was actually an upscale club for dancing, eating, and just about anything those billionaire type men liked to unwind. The plan was for a huge private club and it would have lots of options for entertainment all within one building, which was currently being drawn up as we speak by, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was an architect that has been in business for quite some time. He started small in Texas and eventually expanded his company into the Northwest. When Aro Volturi heard of him, he decided to hire Jasper to do the job.

Once all the business discussions were done, Tanya had one more trick up her sleeve to try and influence Edward to go along with her plan. "Here's my cell number in case you change your mind about us. And Edward, I've learned more positions," she purred in his ear making his manhood stir.

She left leaving Edward with a semi, he'd take care of that later without her. He paid for their dinner and walked to his car telling his driver to take him home.

When he arrived there, he planted himself on the couch, and turned on the TV. His parents were at some benefit for the evening and had left a note telling him he was on his own. After he ate, he took a shower, and took care of his throbbing hard-on, revealing the built up pressure from lunch. Then he climbed into bed, before he knew it he was asleep.

**A/N: Yeah I know...you're thinking Tanya had to be in this didn't see? Go ahead and say it...**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at the Swan's

**SL and C**

**Betad by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch 3: Dinner at The Swan's**

Edward stayed at the house all day Friday since Thursday had been a long day. He did some laundry, and a bit of unpacking of the rest of his things. Charlie had called to confirm that Edward would be there for dinner. He took some time on his laptop and looked over his accounts, making sure everything was okay and then he sent an email to Jasper about meeting on Monday first thing in the morning.

Edward's watched beeped at him, telling him it was time to get ready for dinner at his friends home. He opted for stone-washed, dark jeans that hung lower on his hips. His button up shirt was left was left open to the neck, leaving a little bit of his chest exposed. He grabbed his black leather jacket since it was a casual dinner with friends and headed out the house.

Edward left a little early to pick up some wine for dinner and flowers for Renee, since it been a while he last saw her and Charlie. Besides, it was nice to always show up with a gift for the hostess. He pulled up in the Swan driveway and, although he and Charlie had been friends for years, Edward was a little nervous. Blowing out a breath, he walked up the front porch and rang the bell.

Charlie answered and he smiled at Edward. "Hey, buddy, it's good to see you! How have you been?" he asked, giving Edward a hug. Edward could feel Charlie's muscles and could tell he continued to worked out after he left college.

He still had his mustache, though it was trimmed and his hair was neatly styled. Charlie's build was stalky but yet muscular, too. Renee must have heard them coming in and she approached from the kitchen she came to greet Edward smiling the entire time.

"Oh, Edward it's good to see you again. You look great!" she gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks, you all look good too. It's been a while, hasn't it Charlie," Edward said with a smile.

"It sure has. Well come on in and make yourself comfortable." Charlie said inviting Edward further into the house more. Going into the living room Charlie told Edward to have a seat on the couch, which Edward did. Edward gave Renee the flowers and the wine she thanked him going into the kitchen leaving the gentleman to get reacquainted.

Edward put his right arm across the back of the couch as he and Charlie shot the breeze. They talked about old times, and what each has been up to in recent months. Then the question that Charlie always asked seemed to pop up.

"So, Edward, any wedding bells in your future?" Charlie wondered with a smile.

Although Edward wasn't against marriage per say, he just wasn't interested in it right now. Yeah he was thirty-five but he felt he still had a lot of living to do before settling down and having a family.

"I'm still too young to settle down," Edward replied, making Charlie chuckle and shake his head.

Charlie knew it was getting closer to dinner, when the oven timer beeped, so he hollered for his kids to come down and eat dinner. "Emmett and Isabella, it's almost time to eat, and we have company!"

Both kids shouted back that they'd be down in a minute.

"Emmett is on the football team this year, but lately his grades have been suffering so we told him more homework or no sports. Education, as you know, is very important. Isabella is a straight 'A' student, on the honor roll, and a is cheerleader," Charlie said, sounding like a proud father.

Soon, Emmett came down and Charlie introduced him to Edward.

"Em, this is one of my best friends, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my son, Emmett."

The two guys shook hands and Edward asked Emmett about football and suggested they could play together sometime.

Charlie heard some footsteps on the stairs, and knew his daughter was finally on her way down. Edward couldn't see her at first because Charlie was blocking his view. Once Bella came into her father's view, he saw she had pulled hair out of its ponytail but she was still wearing the short skirt and crop top that were her cheerleading uniform.

He scolded her, telling her she needs to start changing before dinner from now on. Edward chuckled because Charlie sure sounded like a father now.

When Bella came into Edward's view he sucked in some air. Surely she wasn't Charlie's little girl. Fuck was she gorgeous. Her eyes were dark brown pools of chocolate that were magnetically pulling him in under her spell. Her hair was light brown with gold highlights and fell just past her shoulders. The skirt and top she was wearing was enough to make Edward reach half mast in his pants.

Charlie introduced them. "Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, friend of mine. Edward this is my daughter, Isabella."

Edward looked at Charlie to make sure he heard right and realized that he had, but it was her voice got his attention.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she said in a quiet voice reaching her hand out to shake his.

He took her hand in his and immediately felt a spark that went straight to his groin. Jesus, he couldn't be attracted to his best friend's daughter because Charlie would kick Edward's ass for sure. But Edward couldn't ignore that spark, in fact she must have felt it too because she gasped.

Both looked into each other's eyes and were lost. Edward knew he needed to speak, so he said, "Nice to meet you too, Isabella."

Fuck, even saying her name did certain things to him. Renee called out that dinner was ready, breaking the spell and they all went to the dining room to sit and eat..

They all took their seats around the table. It was a small table but they all managed to fit comfortable around it. Isabella sat almost directly across from Edward, between her dad and brother Emmett. Renee sat between Edward and Charlie.

Charlie asked Edward just exactly was he was working on here in Washington. Edward told him he was in control of financing, and advertising of the club he was opening.

He had just recently helped open a club in New York called Twilight. Edward mentioned it was the hippest club in Manhattan. Then he explained that the President wanted to open a new club in Seattle, and that was what he was working on right now.

"Wow, Edward," Charlie said, "sounds very interesting. I'm sure you're having no problem getting the ladies, huh?" He winked at Edward.

As soon as Charlie mentioned ladies, Isabella looked up and stared at Edward in wonder. He saw the look but answered Charlie's question with a nod. She quickly averted her eyes to hide the unexplainable hurt she felt and asked her mom for some more roast.

The conversation continued to focus on Edward until Renee announced it was dessert time. Edward politely declined saying he was stuffed. Then Renee per swayed Edward by saying, "Oh you must. This is something our precious Isabella made for her Home EC class, it was homework, she made two one for us and the other for her class. Its chocolate mousse pie and you will love it!"

"Mom, please!" Isabella replied shyly, hating the fuss her mom was making.

Edward looked her way and winked before he replied, "I would love to try your pie."

_Are you kidding me, _he thought. _I would love to taste her pie, and then some. I bet she has some tasty crème of her own._

_Shut up Edward that's your friend's daughter you're talking about_, he was mentally scolding himself.

Edward ate the pie and loved it. "This is excellent, thanks for sharing, Isabella," he said winking at her again.

Bella blushed across the table and shyly replied, "Thank you Edward, that's nice of you to say."

_Hmm,_ she thought. _What's with Edward anyway?_ Bella's inner self was asking. _Wow! He keeps winking at me every time I looked at him. Was he flirting?__Surely he couldn't be. Nah_, she decided, she's reading too much into that. After all they just met. Plus he is her father's friend.

Charlie speaking to Edward brought Isabella back to the present, "Say tomorrow night Em has his third game of the season and Isabella is cheering, so why don't you come by and watch the game with us and help cheer them on?"

_Oh no! Did dad really ask Edward to come and watch Em play ball and me cheer? Fuck! He's so damn gorgeous I won't be able to concentrate on the cheers at all._

Renee cut in saying, "Charlie, Edward, could already have plans, after all its a Saturday night and all. I'm sure he has a date or something."

Edward hadn't been to a high school football game in years, but with Bella cheering, it might be fun. Seeing, Isabella in her cheering outfit, would be worth it as well. Plus, Charlie was giving Edward enough of an excuse to be around her again.

"Sure, I'd love to come and watch." Edward said looking at Isabella, and sending another wink in her direction.

_Yeah I'd love to come alright, all over Isabella. _Shut it you, that's your friend's daughter, he said internally scolding himself again.

After dessert, Renee and Isabella gathered up the dishes while Charlie, Emmett, and Edward went to watch some Friday night football on the television. Edward saw Renee leaving the kitchen, and head upstairs, so he told Charlie he was going to get a drink. Charlie nodded as Edward left the room, Charlie's eyes never left the screen.

When Edward walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but smile. He saw Isabella dancing and rinsing off the dishes. He was checking out her ass and hips, focused on the way she move to the music. He noticed she had an iPod on and hadn't heard his approach.

The refrigerator was right behind Bella, he knew most likely he'd bump into her when he went into it and that would get her attention. So he opened it, grabbed a beer moving backwards some as Bella looked behind herself and felt the bump he's intentionally given her. Edward smiled as she took her ear buds out greeting him with a blush.

"Hey, Edward, sorry I bumped into you." She was apologetic.

Edward popped the can open and had taken a sip before he replied, "No problem, it was my fault anyhow. So, how long have you been a cheerleader?"

Bella, who was standing in between the island and Edward backed up against the counter saying, "Since, junior high. I was also in gymnastics when I was younger, I guess I've always been into acrobatic sports."

Edward nodded to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I see. So you're in good shape then…and pretty bendy, huh?" his voice sounded husky even though he wasn't trying.

"Yeah, I guess so in a way. You have to be in good shape for cheerleading and all," she replied, moistening her lips and he averted his eyes to her mouth. Holding, the now empty can, Edward reached over some, getting closer to Bella since the trash can was just on the other side of her, He made a show of throwing the can in garbage before he focused on her.

He leaned even closer to her ear whispering, "I'll bet you're very flexible. I like flexibility in woman, especially in many different positions."

He heard her breath hitch as he pulled away.

_Fuck! What the hell was I doing? She's fucking off limits, _he thought again, _but damn she is fucking too __gorgeous for her own good._

Edward, started walking away toward the living but stopped and said, "See ya tomorrow, _Isabella_." He emphasized her name sending her a crooked smile before leaving the room.

He told Charlie he had better get going since it was getting late shortly after the interaction with Isabella in the kitchen. He also had to take care of some business before he went to bed.

Bella who was left in the kitchen let go of her breath that she had been holding. She wondered, _was Edward coming on to me? Surely he wasn't. But he sure was leaving her some hints. _She shrugged her shoulder and started the dishwasher before going to her room. She lay on her bed and couldn't stop thinking about Edward. The way he looked, the way he carried himself. She replayed everything that happened the whole night, trying to see if she imagined the entire interaction between them.

She then called her best friend Alice and told her all about her father's friend. Of course, the first thing Alice she asked was, "Is he hot?"

Isabella smiled and said, "He's beyond hot, Alice and you'll see how hot tomorrow. He's coming to Em's game and watching me―us cheer."

Alice replied, "Really? Well, I can't wait to meet him. You know...Jake's going to get awfully jealous."

Isabella cringed when she heard her ex-boyfriends name. She caught him cheating on her with the school slut, Jessica Stanley. She had been giving Jake head one night in the locker room, and as soon as Isabella saw it she broke it off with him. But Jake was doing everything he could to try and get her back.

"Let him," Bella said to her friend. "He deserves to sweat it out."

Both girls said bye to each other and Isabella went to take a shower and relieve the ache that had built in between her thighs because of Edward.


	4. Getting Off

**SL and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**CH 4: Getting Off( Literally)**

"Ung!" Edward moaned out in the shower. He thanked God that his room was the only one on the second floor and across the house from his parents. Seeing Isabella, Charlie's daughter, in her cheer outfit tonight pushed Edward over the edge. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He replayed their conversation from the kitchen over and over in his head. When she told Edward she had taken gymnastics when she was a kid, it excited him beyond belief. Then she confirmed she was bendy and Edward's mind went into overdrive.

"FUCK!"

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was stroking his shaft hard and fast, the hot water and soap was making his hand slippery and all he could think about how tight and wet Bella's pussy would be. He gripped his cock even harder, sliding his palm up and down gliding over his head with each pass, so fast in fact that he though his heart would explode out of his chest before he even came.

He imagined having Isabella in the shower with him, holding her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her wet pussy over and over again, banging her up against the tiles as she cried out his name as she came herself.

"ARGH!"

He was so close. Just a few more pumps and he'd come, he was sure of it. What really pushed him over the edge was the way her breath hitched in the kitchen when he leaned in closer to her telling her he liked bendy and in the many different positions he had already pictured her in.

"Isabella!" He shouted, "Fuck me!" as he came hard and fast. It took all of his breath and his energy for the last pump he did with his hand.

Shit, not even Tanya made Edward come that hard before when he actually had in real life. Just the thought of Isabella was more impactful than anything he had every experienced before. He leaned his head up against the shower tile, letting the cooler water cascade all over his completely spent body.

_Christ. She was only sixteen,_ he kept saying to himself and shaking his head. She was also Charlie's daughter, but hell Edward was beyond the point of caring. He had never been this attracted to anyone in as long he could remember. Edward got out of the shower and got ready for bed.

He had a long day tomorrow, he thought. Edward shook his head taking that thought back and changed it to: he would have a very stimulating day tomorrow.

**A/N: Yeah I'm a really big tease! The next chapter is of the game! So you like dirty talking Edward?**


	5. Football and Cheerleading

**S,L, And C **

**Betad by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch 5: Football and Cheer-leading **

Isabella and her brother went to practice that morning, leaving Charlie and Renee in a quiet house to have some alone time.

That meant Charlie had a few things he wanted to do before Edward came over. Since the house was empty, Charlie decided they would play with their toys. Charlie and Renee were really kinky in the bedroom and always tried to take advantage of their alone time as much as possible.

But all too soon playtime ended and it was time for Edward to arrive. Charlie planned a small cookout so he could do a bit of male bonding with Edward.

Edward showed up just after one and he and Charlie talked about sports, fishing, cars, and you name it, they talked about everything.

"So, Edward," Charlie asked, "Do you have a steady girlfriend?"

Edward sipped on his beer and chuckled. If only Charlie knew exactly what Edward was into himself.

He answered cryptically. "I date...but not any one steadily. Why do you ask?"

Charlie, being a good friend was only looking out for his pal. "Because dude, you're thirty-five and not getting any younger. Soon those good looks of yours will disappear, ya know? I just want my best friend to be happy and have a family like mine."

Edward smiled at his best friend. "Thanks. I do have someone I have my eyes on, so we'll see."

Jesus if only Charlie knew who Edward really had the hots for.

Charlie would go ape shit on his friend if he knew the truth. Edward changed the subject by asking Charlie a question. "You seem to have a good life here, have you ever thought about leaving Forks?"

Smiling Charlie looked at his buddy and replied, "Nope. I like Forks, it's quiet and peaceful. My kids have grown up here and they're happy. They have their extracurricular activities and I wouldn't want to end that for them. Besides, you will like it again once you get used to it."

Just as Charlie said extracurricular activities, Edward knew which one he'd like to practice with Isabella. He shifted in his chair to discreetly adjust the semi was starting to sport at the thought of Charlie's daughter.

Charlie realized the sun was going down and told Edward and Renee they needed to get to the stadium. Parking was always a bitch if they were late.

They pulled into the school parking lot and it was already filling up. They saw the concession stand opening up, the high school students were walking about while others hung out in small groups. They stopped just outside the locker room to wish Em good luck and then went to the field to find Isabella.

Edward looked around and saw all the people already sitting up in the bleachers, then he saw some of the cheerleaders stretching getting ready. He spotted Isabella who was using the bench next to her, stretching and exposing more of her creamy thigh for all to see. He growled as they drew closer.

Renee and Charlie said hello to all of the cheerleaders, but Edward only had eyes for a particular one. Bella sat up and saw him looking at her and then quickly glanced at the girl beside herself. He glanced at the petite girl with dark spiky hair next to her out of the corner of his eye, but still continued to stare at Isabella. He watched her poke her friend and then they both look his way.

_Hmm, something must be going on. I wonder if she's talking about me. _

Edward questioned mentally.

Just as Edward got a little closer he heard her friend say, "Damn, Isabella, he is gorgeous."

He smiled because he knew they were talking about him, and he liked what he overheard.

Renee and Charlie stopped in front of Isabella, telling her good luck and mentioned that she should to introduce Edward to the squad while they picked a spot to sit in. Bella did what she was told and introduced Edward to her friend.

"Alice Brandon, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my best friend, Alice."

Edward shook hands with Alice and said, "Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Like-wise. You're very handsome for a man of your age," Alice blurted out, making Bella blush.

Bella hit her friend on the arm and hissed at her. "Alice!"

_So they were talking about me, after all. _

The thought made Edward smile.

Edward laughed out loud and then said back to the girls huskily, "Thank you, Alice. I'm only thirty-five by the way." He then looking over at Isabella as he continued to speak, "but I have to say, Alice, you're friend sure knows how to make a grown man blush. I could teach her a thing or two, about stretching techniques." Edward's statement made it clear to Alice that he was indeed interested in Bella.

Handing Alice his business card he said, "Give this to your friend, I'd love to be the one who teaches her the proper ways to stretch," Winking at Isabella he walked away and he heard the girls giggle.

Edward walked slowly and heard Alice say to Isabella, "Oh my god, Isabella, he was definitely flirting with you!"

Edward was just a few feet away from them and at the stairs to the bleachers, when he turned, his eyes finding Isabella once again. She was practicing with her friend Alice again. He saw Alice whisper in Isabella's ear, she lifted her head and returned Edward's gaze. He licked his lips as a subtle hint then disappeared into the crowd up into the bleachers.

Fuck, he wanted her in the worst way. His cock was getting harder by the minute, especially watching as she and her friend cheered with the rest of the squad, but let's face it, he was watching Isabella and only Isabella.

Isabella felt her heart pounding. She tried not to look his way, but couldn't stop herself. She could feel the heat of his stare as she completed the cheer without thought.

He couldn't stop gazing at her every time they cheered. Although he tried focusing on the game some to let Charlie believe he was also watching Emmett, he was most certainly keeping his eyes on his favorite cheerleader more often than not.

It was half time when the football players took a break. Renee and Charlie announced they were getting something to drink, Edward, however stayed right where he was, watching Isabella.

A few of the players came over to where the cheerleaders were. Emmett went up to the blonde girl hugged her.

_Must be his girl_, Edward thought. He wasn't however, prepared for the next thing he saw. Edward watched as some Native American guy stood next to Isabella, he was holding his helmet in his left hand as he talked to her.

Edward felt a pang in his chest, something he'd never felt before. When Isabella was still talking she averted her eyes to Edward, realizing then that they didn't look too happy. She tried smiling at Edward, but that didn't divert his cold stare toward her or the guy she was talking to which confused Isabella.

Finally the boy walked away, but not before kissing Isabella on the cheek, causing Edward to growl and then start down the stairs of the bleachers.

He ran into Alice first and spoke to her, "Hey, there Alice. Y'all are looking good out there."

Alice smiled to Edward. "Thanks, we have been practicing very hard. We have the national championships coming up in a couple of months so we are getting ready for them."

"That's awesome! I hope you guys make it. Can you tell me who that Native American guy was, that was just with Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Sure. That's Jake," she replied.

_Jake, and who in the hell is he? _

He wondered, but only asked, "Oh, is he a friend of hers?"

Alice chuckled. "Sort of. He's her ex-boyfriend, although they are still friends. Why do you ask?" She was curious.

"Oh…just wondering. I'm just looking out for her, ya know? Thanks for the information."

Alice replied, "No problem. Excuse me I need to go get a drink, see ya later."

Edward looked for Isabella, but couldn't find her. The blonde girl Em had been hugging told him she was in their locker room.

As soon as he got closer to the room, he could heard Bella singing some song, so he walked in―hoping they'd be alone. Luckily they were and he was greeted with the sight of Isabella in only her underwear and bra. She's taken her outfit off and had the headphone buds in her ears, so she hadn't heard Edward's approach.

Tapping her shoulder, Isabella turns and was abruptly shocked to see Edward in front of her. She pulls her ear buds out, staring into his eyes.

"E-Edward...I-I didn't hear you...y-you startled me." Bella whispered as her hand went to her chest as she tried catching her breath.

Her back was against the lockers in the dressing room. Edward leaned in more, reached his hand out and placed it just over her head. His voice husky as he asked, "So...who was that boy you were talking to earlier?"

"M-my f-friend J-Jake," she replied, her voice still stuttering because she was still shocked to be conversing with Edward almost nude.

Edward flashed his crooked smile that the ladies love. Leaning in even closer to Bella and he asked, "Do I make you nervous, Isabella?"

"N-no..." her voice trailed off.

"Hmm... So why then are you stuttering so much? You weren't doing that while cheering. There must be a reason for it. Do I turn you on, Isabella?" Edward asked in a low voice.

Isabella couldn't talk. He was so close to her and she only had her lacy bra and spankies on right now. So his proximity was making her feel things she'd never felt before. Her insides were like jelly, her heart racing, and the wetness building in between her thighs was enough to drive her insane. She could only swallow the lump in her throat. He was being very bold with her right now.

She found her voice. "I-I c-c-came in here to cool off a bit. I was hot and sweaty in my uniform."

Edward smirked then told her, "Perhaps...I'm the one making you feel...hot...and wet...and sticky."

Leaning into Bella more his nose grazed over her jaw, breathing in her scent as he took his tongue and licked along her ear, tasting her skin for the first time. He pulled back enough to where his eyes were on hers.

With a moan he then said, "Damn you taste divine. I can smell how aroused you are Isabella and you should know that I'm aroused too. Feel what you do to me." He took her hand placed it on his hard cock. His boldness even surprised even himself.

She gasped as she felt it. He groaned feeling her warm hand on his cock for the first time. He had to get away and fast, before he did something right then and there that exposed them.

Backing away he said to her, "Oh and by the way I don't share either. Tell that Native American boy to back off...I'm more than enough man for you."

With that Edward walked out of the dressing room making Isabella heart race even more.

_SHIT! Did that just happen? Fuck! And yes Isabella he is making a play for you. _She thought as she put her uniform back on. Isabella's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest with excitement.

She couldn't think, her head was spinning. As she tried to walk she fell to the ground. Her best friend

Alice came running helped her up.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

Isabella was panting and said she needed water. Her friend quickly brought her some water. Finally able to catch her breath, Bella stood up. Her eyes met Alice's as her best friend asked her a question.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was just over stimulated that's all."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows as she was confused about what Bella meant

"Can you tell me why? I mean it's not the cheering stuff it is?" Alice asked her friend in concern.

"No... Um...Actually Edward made a visit in here, to me." Bella replied.

"Really? What did he say? Or do?" Alice was curious.

"Let's just say he was coming on to me Alice. He obviously saw Jake talking to me. That and he didn't like seeing Jake kiss me on the cheek. He told me he didn't share and that he was man enough for me."

Alice giggled. "Wow! Did he really? Isabella, that man does have the hots for you. What are you going to do about it?"

Bella shook her head. "Seriously, Alice what can I do? He's my dad's best friend."

Alice giggled and replied, "That may be, but isn't stopping him!"

Alice and Bella started walking out toward the field. Alice reminded Bella, "By the way, here's his card that he told me to give you before. If it were me...I'd tap that ass and then some."

Alice patted her friend's back, as they arrived back on the field. Isabella looked into the stands and saw Edward with her parents. She saw them having a conversation, only Edward looked away from them for a moment. His eyes found Bella and he winked at her.

Yeah, it was going to be a long night, as they continued their routines, Bella thought. Once the game was over, the two friends went up to Isabella's parents in the stands. Bella asked her parents if she could stay over at Alice's for the night.

They agreed but told her to be home in the morning. She promised them she would be and before turning away completely Isabella looked over at and Edward, mouth to him, ' I'll call you later.'

Edward acknowledged what she mouthed by nodding then returning to her parents. After they drove to the Swan home, Edward told Charlie he needed to get back home. He told Charlie that he had a great time. Charlie invited Edward to come along to another game soon.

Once Edward got home he showered, masturbated to the image of Isabella in her underwear, and hit the sheets to wait for Isabella's call.


	6. Chapter 6: Phone sex

**SL and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch sex (6) Phone sex**

Bella and Alice got back to Alice's home shortly after leaving her parents at the school. They showered, and brushed their teeth. Alice kept nudging Bella to phone Edward, but Bella didn't want to call with Alice in the room. After a while Alice got the hint and excused herself.

Bella took Edward's business card out and typed the number into her phone and waited for it to connected the call. It only rang a couple of time before she heard the voice she was becoming oh so familiar with.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she said barley above a whisper.

"Hmm, so it is. Are you alone?" he asked.

Isabella wondered why he asked, but answered, "Yes."

"So, what did you think about the locker room discussion we had?"

Bella's heartbeat quickened, as well as her breathing.

"Which part?" she asked softly.

"Oh, you know which part little girl. The whole thing, especially when you felt how hard my cock was for you?"

"Edward!" Bella gasped into the phone. _Jesus he's forward,_ she thought.

Edward laughed. "What? I'm only being honest with you, Isabella."

Then Bella said, "Edward, we shouldn't be doing this?" Her voice was low and soft, filled with want even though she knew she shouldn't want him.

"Oh, and why shouldn't we? Besides, it's too late now…I'm fucking hard as a rock again. Do you know that I've had to masturbate at least five times since I've met you yesterday, Isabella?"

Bella couldn't help but moan into the phone. "Stop it, Edward!" she said, but didn't mean it. He was turning her on with his words.

He moaned back and then spoke, "You're fucking wet aren't you? Just from hearing my voice, huh? Tell me, Isabella, do you like it soft or hard?"

"W-what d-do you mean?"she whispered. Even though she knew.

"What I mean do you like to make love...or do you like to FUCK?"

"Damn, you don't beat around the bush do ya?" Bella replied, somewhat caught off guard by his profanity.

"Isabella, do you have a full bush?" asked in replied to her bush comment.

She heard him panting on the phone. _Was he getting off again as we speak?_ she wondered. The thought alone that he was had her aching to be touched.

"Actually, no, I get waxed." she answered honestly.

"FUCK!" he gasped out while continuing beat his stick. He was so close already.

"Is your pussy sopping wet for me? Ready for me to slam into your cunt?" he groaned out.

"Let's just say I'm so wet, its dripping down my thighs." Her voice shallow as she began to pant along with him.

"Ohhhhhh shit! UNG!" He came even harder that time, since he had her voice and breathy tone in his ear.

His was breathing hard and his heart was beating so fast as he tried to calm down from the intense orgasm he just had. He wasn't done though, he needed to hear her get off too.

"Isabella, lick your fingers and put them on your clit, then rub gently."

She did as she was told. She was so sensitive to the touch.

"Now think of my tongue flicking around your clit." He said still instructing her.

"Jesus Christ, it feels good!" she moaned out.

"Now press down hard on your clit and insert two fingers into your pussy, pumping them in and out fast." He said, continuing to guide her toward an orgasm as well.

She did as she was told and her breath came in pants through the phone.

"Now think of my teeth scraping that clit as I use my tongue to fuck that sweet pussy of yours." His voice was seductive and Bella was eating his words up.

"Ohhhhh, Edward!" she cried out as she finally came hard and fast.

Edward smiled because he got her to come while saying his name.

After a while he heard her breathing finally calm down.

"Just think Isabella, if that was really cock in that pussy of yours, I would have had no mercy at all. You be begging me to make you come again. Think about that when you're around that boyfriend of yours. Remember, I don't fucking share." He was still angry at the thought of someone else touch what he felt was his.

"Yeah I know you told me that, Edward, but he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"Good, but it had better stay that way. I probably won't see you until next weekend, but I will be calling you around nine or so at night when you're parents are asleep. Oh, and Isabella…we will be doing this again," he informed Isabella.

"Okay..." her voice trailed off as she didn't know what else to say.

"Night Isabella. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Good night, Edward."

Then the phone went dead.

_Holly hell, we just had phone sex_, Bella thought.

Alice came in and Bella told her what happened. Alice had a secret of her own, but she was going to wait to tell Bella later since it was already after midnight. Both girls quickly to sleep…they both were beyond relaxed.

**A/N: Damn things are getting hot and heavy aren't they? Well I just wanted you all to have something to read, hope u enjoyed it! Don't forget I have a group for the story on FB, its the same name as they story. Also have the banner and ome pics up on my blog the link to blog is on my profile page.**

**I also can't thank you guys enough for all the follows, reviews and alerts. I'm just beyond amazed with it. Untill next time...**


	7. Little of thisLittle of that

**SL and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch Seven: Little of this...A little of that**

It was Sunday, Edward planned on spending it with his parents. His dad was going to grill out on the barbeque and Edward had just finished the rest of his laundry, when he heard some squealing outside the back yard. When he looked out, he saw Alice and Isabella swimming in their pool below.

_What the fuck? _he thought and he wondered if he was seeing things_._ He went downstairs and to the kitchen where he saw Renee and his mom putting some platters together. His mom looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Edward, can you take these out to your dad? He's out on the deck getting the grill going."

"Um…sure. What's going on?" he asked thoroughly confused since he thought it would just be his family today.

"Well, we're having a barbeque, you knew that. We thought since you and Charlie have been getting reacquainted, we'd invite them to hang out. Emmett will be over later with his girlfriend, so Isabella invited Alice to swim with her. Go ahead and take the meat out to your dad, okay?"

Edward did as he was told and headed out onto the patio.

_SHIT!_ He wondered how he was he going to hide his boner all day long with Charlie and Renee there.

He grabbed his shades before he walked outside. The only way he was going to be able to look at her all afternoon and not get caught would be because of his shades. He glanced over at Isabella seeing her in a royal blue two piece bikini. That was all he needed to see to get him hard.

Edward handed the food to his dad, as Charlie greeted him. "Hey, Edward, I hope this didn't ruin your day. Esme called me yesterday, and invited us all over and well, we kept it a surprise."

Edward and Charlie did their special hand shake as Edward replied, "No, that's okay. Good to see ya man again man."

The adults all sat down and shot the breeze. Edward kept glancing over at Isabella, he was thinking about the phone sex they had last night. She looked up at him and thought he looked sexy in his shades, his hair was tasseled, and he also had his shirt half opened, she could see his chest hairs. He'd smirk in her direction then she smiled back at him as the rest of the adults kept on talking.

Isabella got up and went inside, she was getting thirsty and headed into the kitchen. Edward got up himself and following her lead, thankfully the kitchen was hidden from the view of the deck. Isabella stood in front of the fridge when Edward came up behind her, startling her yet again.

"You know parading around in this bikini isn't good...Isabella," he purred into her ear as he played with the strings.

"And why not it's a free country," she whispered back.

"Go upstairs, down the hall, and turn right into the bedroom with the door open up there. I will be up in a few. Go now!" he instructed as she took off.

Edward left the kitchen just as Em had arrived with Rose. He, Rose, and Alice were all talking as were his parents and Isabella's. It was the perfect distraction for them to have a few minutes alone.

Edward quickly went upstairs to his room where he knew she'd be. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

Isabella was looking at Edward as he stared at her. The two stood in silence for several minutes just listening to each other's breathing, both were labored as this point. He took a remote that was sitting on the nightstand and used it to power on the stereo. Debussy began to flow through the room.

He approached Isabella slowly, then took her hand in his, and pulled her closer to him. Their breathing was coming faster and faster as they danced to the music.

Isabella, who was still only dressed in her bikini, felt his hand on her ass as he squeezed, making her gasp. He rested his head on her shoulder and began to kiss her neck, leaving wet kisses in his wake.

"God, you taste so good! Like vanilla and strawberries," he whispered.

Pulling away from her, but still holding her close his eyes met hers. By now Isabella saw his green eyes turned almost black with lust and desire.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you do to me, Isabella? I can't concentrate...I can hardly sleep...I can't get you out of my mind…"

Isabella whispered, "Edward, I―"

"Shh…I'm not done. You're like a fucking drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin. I just want to try one thing…stay very still…"

They had stopped dancing by that point. Edward still holding Isabella in his arms, leaned his head closer to hers, moving in oh so slowly. Isabella tried to move as well only, only to be rebutted.

"Don't move." His voice was stern when he spoke.

Just before his lips were about to touch hers, he said, "I haven't kissed anyone since…well, I can't remember..."

His lips found hers and it started off simple, both their lips closed. His lips were still at first and then he moved them slowly, finally opening his lips partially before sliding his tongue out to taste her bottom lip. _Fuck, _even her lips tasted like strawberries he thought. He opened his eyes to look into Isabella's, his lips still on hers, moving almost ghostly as he continued to taste her.

He mumbled, "I'm so going to hell!"

He grabbed her face with his hands and he kissed her hard and deep, unable to resist the temptation any longer. His tongue sliding in her mouth, tasting her finally, they both moaned from the depth of the kiss. He backed her up against the wall, growling as if he couldn't get enough. But suddenly there was a knock on the door, prompting the two of them jump apart, both were dazed and their lips swollen from the intense kissing.

The door was opening slowly...

Their eyes wide―scared even as they wondered who had caught them. The relief they both felt when they saw Alice standing there was overwhelming. _Damn that was close, _they both thought. Edward and Bella were still heavily panting from their unplanned make-out session.

She cleared her throat. "Um…Isabella, your parents are looking for you. I'll tell them you were in the bathroom, okay? Although, Edward, you might want to think unpleasant thoughts about your parents getting it on to get your boner under control before rejoining us," she said and then giggled as she shut the door to Edward's room.

Edward tugged at his hair. "Fuck! This can't keep happening to me! I was right, I'm so going to hell! I'm headed faster and faster as we speak."

Isabella still just stood there as Edward ranted. He looked at her. "Why in the hell did you have to be my best friend's daughter? Jesus…I should be shot for thinking about the things I wanna do to you!"

Isabella then broke out of her trance, "Then why do you keep doing this? Why me? I didn't ask for this either, Edward."

He was pacing the floor. "I was doing just fine until you danced into my life. Literally. Why you ask? Because you're so damn, fucking irresistible. I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life! I mean sure, I've been around the block, but holy hell when I'm around you I feel this…spark…this electricity and that's something I've never felt before."

Isabella replied, "Neither have I…I mean yeah I've had a boyfriend, but I've never felt this intense electricity that seems to flow between us. What exactly do you want to do to me, Edward?"

He chuckled, almost menacingly and then smirked at Isabella. "Let's just say...it's not the typical sex stuff, Isabella. What I'm into its…well, not your normal, everyday vanilla sex. You really wouldn't want to know."

"Oh come on, Edward…I'll tell you my fantasies if you tell me yours," she said so seductively that it made his cock twitch again.

He growled to her, then replied, "Oh, Isabella…mine aren't fantasies…they're reality. I'm real. I'm not like any of those boys at your school. I'm a full-grown, hot-blooded man. You should know, you've already felt my cock." Catching his breath, he said, "You better go. We will talk about this another time. I will be down soon. I have to take care of something first."

Isabella left his room while he went to the bathroom taking care of business.

_Jesus, how many times did he have to masturbate because of her_? he wondered yet again.

Edward was relieved when they finally left.

Isabella may have only been sixteen, but she didn't know the idea of subtle either. Every time Edward said anything, she turned it into a sexual innuendo. Even her friend Alice had to stop her before the afternoon ended and Edward was finally give a reprieve to think about everything that had already transpired with the little minx.

**A/N: So yeah um...couldn't leave you all hanging. I'm feeling a little better. Although this chapter will need to hold out until Friday! I don't have a psoting schedule...just going with the flow. Don't forget to join my Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders group where you can discuss the story with other! Link is found on my profile page.**


	8. Chapter 8: Come again!

**SL and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch eight: Come again!**

When the Swans got home from the Cullens, Isabella's parents turned in but not before telling her good night. She went to her room and laid on the bed thinking for a while. When she heard her dad snoring, that was her cue.

Dialing Edward's number on her phone―she had it listed Sex God. It was on the sixth ring when Edward answered it out of breath.

"Hello?"

He didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Well...hello, there Edward." she smiled into the phone.

"Well, well, well, Isabella, aren't you the sexy little vixen tonight? What? Can't get enough? Is that it?" he asked, smirking into the phone.

"You tell me since you're the one who told me to call you," she said back as seductively as she could.

"Hmm," he moaned, "Do you always do what you're told? Better be careful...how you answer that, too."

She answered with a question. "So...are you gonna tell me exactly what you'd like to do to me?"

"Better, yet, Isabella how 'bout I show you? Instead of me going with your parents to the next game, I'll meet you after right after. Then we'll see just how many times I can make you come before you beg ne to stop?" He moaned hard into the phone.

Isabella was quite taken with Edward. "Are you getting off again, Edward? Because it sure sounds like you are."

His breathing was coming in full pants. All he could think about was having her against the wall locker room, fucking her so hard she wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

"You feel so good…so tight…and oh so fucking wet. Oh yeah, you like it when I'm rough, don't ya Isabella?" he said aloud to her as he continued to picture what he want to do to her against the wall of lockers the next time they were alone in there.

Jesus Christ! Isabella was soaking wet as she listened to Edward and she needed to relieve the pressure that was building because of him. His words were driving her crazy and the ache between her legs had become unbearable.

"Yeah, I like it when I see my cock sliding in out and real fast, covered in your juices. I like burying myself into that hot wet cunt of yours!"

Isabella had been able to resist touching herself as he continued to speak his fantasy aloud. She brought a pillow to her mouth, letting out a loud moan as she came. All she had to do was think about Edward's hard cock in her tight little pussy while she inserted her finger deep inside. It only took a few pumps to make her come.

"Ung!" he came hard and fast right after her.

After cleaning himself up he said into the phone, "So, did ya come back down to earth yet baby? I heard that muffled scream there. And yes, Isabella I was obviously getting off, again. It's a reoccurring theme since you danced into my life." Isabella gasped as she heard him say the last line. "But you know something? The real thing will be even better! You'll see, I promise. I'll see ya at ten Friday night, sweetie. Oh and by the way I already cleared it with Alice, she will cover for you with your parents. Sweet dreams."

Isabella didn't know what to say about the fact that he made plans without even discussing it with her first. She didn't even get time to respond before he hung up. When she called him back she only got his voice mail.

"You've reached Edward Cullen with the Volturi Group. I can't take your call right now, but it you leave a message, I'll call you back as soon as I'm available. Thank you and have a great day."

Isabella decided to leave him a message right after the beep. "Hello, Edward. This is Isabella, but I'm sure you know that already. How in the hell do you that, leave me speechless so often? I guess I'll see Friday night. Talk to you later, bye."

Isabella was writhing underneath Edward's body. He was eating out her pussy and biting on her clit. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All she wanted was him, that's all she cared about. His tongue was lapping up all her juices as she squirted into his mouth, coming unlike ever before. She cried out his name as she continued to climax.

Suddenly she jolted awake, rearing up out of her bed, her hair sticking to her sweaty face. She felt the wetness in her panties, the effect of having another wet dream because of Edward.

She slumped down into her bed, moving the hair that clung to her face. That was the second time she dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Man these two can't resist each other! LOL! Sexier times they r cumming!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tanya and Isabella?

**SL&C**

**Betad by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch 9: Tanya and Isabella?**

It was a tough week for Edward. He had multiple meetings with Jasper Whitlock to review the plans for the new club. They had discussed adding some VIP rooms for private dances. They also they talked about the type of music that should be played in those areas, the hours the club should run from, and covered a few ideas for the afterhours specials as well.

Edward also had to meet up with Tanya Volturi again as well. They had dinner, and they talked about how soon the club it would be before the club would be up and running. The build would take anywhere from two months to three months depending on the city permits and then decorators schedule would follow next, as well as the time it would take to find, hire, and train a staff.

Tanya kept asking Edward the same old question instead of focusing on what they were there to do, which was work.

"Eddie, when are we going to get together? I'm growing tired of waiting for you.," she purred into his ear. She bit the lobe of his ear before letting her tongue do most of the work.

Edward let Tanya toy with him a little, but as soon as she stuck her tongue in his ear he shoved her away.

"Tanya, as I said before, we're keeping this―" he pointed between himself and her, "strictly professional from here on out."

Tanya sat back in her chair and she started blankly at him, shocked to see he wasn't giving in, but she wasn't going to throw in the towel. She always got what she wanted, and she wanted Edward. "Don't you dare toy with me Edward Cullen...I will not wait for you. I'm not one of the many whores you like to keep around. I will give you until the day you get the building permits...then we will see who gets what. Got me?"

Edward's smirked and he leaned in closer to her. "And I told you I don't take kindly to your threats. Your daddy may own this company, but he doesn't own me. You don't own me either, remember that. Now have a good evening!"

He paid for his bill and walked away. _That tramp better not get in my way, she has no idea who she's dealing with,_ he thought.

Edward and Isabella talk a few more time during the week. Only they were short and sweet, there was no phone sex because of how busy he was. He explained to her that he had a very demanding work week, but that he couldn't wait to see her on Friday.

Still though, Isabella felt like Edward was ignoring her, but that the same time she knew he had to work just like she had practice and also had to her grades up.

Jake kept asking her for a second chance and finally cornered her, but she was done with him. "Look, Jake, I do care for you, but only as a friend."

"What do you already have a new boyfriend or something, is that it?" he asked.

"No. I'm just busy with school, homework, and cheering. I just want us to be friends, okay?" Bella was trying to let him down easy, but she really just wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Jake nodded but wasn't going to let up either. He knew he made a mistake with Jessica. She was making her way through the entire football team, and now she was after Mike. She was a slut with a capital S-L-U-T.

Friday arrived before she knew it, and it was time for the prep rally. They did their routines and were cheered on by the students, who were clapping and hollering out their names. Edward was there as well, but he hid where no one could see him. He just had to see Isabella before their big night tonight. He could hardly wait and he had missed her a lot. The pep rally was over before he knew it and all that was left was to wait for the game time.

He arrived early and paid for his ticket before he went and sat in the visiting section. He didn't want to get noticed by her family, but still sat where he could keep his eyes on Isabella. He sent her a text saying, 'Looking good!' because he knew she was looking for him. He saw her looking around for him, but she didn't know where he was sitting.

When the game ended Edward went and waited for Isabella by his car. He thanks Alice for covering for them when she walked out. She smiled and said, "I actually have plans of my own tonight, so you two have fun."

Isabella walked out of the dressing room and when she saw Edward leaning against the hood of his car she thought, _God he looks sexy just sitting there_. He was wearing a black button down shirt, showing off a bit of his chest as usual, and the dark-washed jeans that accentuated his crotch area made Bella shiver. She could tell he was already sporting a semi.

She approached him while he sat on his car and he was looking at her seductively. His green eyes were more onyx then usual, a sign he was excited about the plans he had for her.

"Hello, Edward. H-how are you this evening?" Isabella asked kind of nervous.

"Better now that you're here. It's been a very long week. Ready?" he asked with his velvet-like voice.

She nodded and he took the palm of his hand and rested it on the lower end of her back as he led her to the passenger side of his car. She was still wearing her Cheerleader uniform, but had put on a sweater over it.

He opened the down and allowed her to slide in and then shut the door before he ran over to the driver's side, and climbed in. He looked over at Isabella as he started the engine and smiled causing her to blush. With a smirk, he turned on the radio and started his iPod. The first thing that came on was _Whistle._

Both were listening to the lyrics as Isabella laid her hand on the center console. She looked over at Edward several times, but he stared straight out the window as he drove. Bella's breathing became a little bit labored as the innuendo music continued to play.

Another song started up, and this time it was _OMG_ by Usher. Edward laid his hand over Bella's, using his thumb, he began massaging the palm of her hand. Isabella felt the wetness begin pooling in between her legs. Edward himself felt like his cock wanted to burst through the crotch of his pants, needing to get free and inside Isabella.

_Soon...very soon,_ he said thought himself.

He then brought her hand up to his face and inserted her pointer finger into his mouth. Bella, feeling the warmth of his mouth wrapped around her finger, gasped. She took a deep breath, as he continued to sucked on her finger, even nibbling on it some which was making her groan with need.

Edward slid her finger out of his mouth and Bella looked at him again as he formed a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. The next thing she knew his hand was on her thigh, moving up further and further until his hand was under her skirt. _You Know You Want Me_ began pulsing through the sound system_._

Edward slid his finger completely beneath her spankies, feeling the lips of her pussy. She was so wet. He growled as he continued to drive further from the school. By now she didn't know where they were, but they were definitely out of Forks city limits.

He began to pump in and out of her juicy pussy with his finger, adding the second was Bella's trigger and she screamed.

"Oh...god!"

Arching her back out of the seat, her chest jutting out, and she continued to moan as she came.

"That feel good Isabella? Just wait until it's my cock in there, then it will feel even better, sweetheart."

He took her hand, the one he sucked on, and put it on his cock. She could feel how hard he was. Edward groaned as she began to move her hand up and down on his cloth covered shaft, so he upped the ante and put three fingers back in her pussy and used his thumb to play with her clit.

Bella by now was writhing even faster in her seat as he pumped in and out of her wet heat.

"Come for me baby. Come for me again!" he commanded as he drove and Bella tensed, breathing harder and she was panting for air. He could feel her body quivering once more.

"Let go, Isabella, you know you want to!" He growled and he pressed her clit hard, unleashing an orgasm from her that she'd never felt before.

She cried out his name as she came on his fingers, drenching her spankies and his seat. Her body convulsed, her toes curled, and she was lost in euphoria.

She looked over to Edward, who was in the processed of putting the very fingers he had just had in her pussy into his mouth and tasted her juices for the first time.

"Oh...baby," He growled out, "I can't wait to have that pussy of yours."

They were finally parked at a hotel. Edward went over to her side and helped her out. She started heading to the front office when he stopped her. He held up his hand with the key and instead led her to their room. Unlocking the door, he pushed Isabella gently inside before closing the door, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign already in place.

Before she knew it, Edward had Bella against the door and kissed her hard.

"I've been waiting to get you alone like this since the moment I met you, Isabella."

He began undressing her right there against the door...

**A/N: Yeah...I know...I'm Evil! Cock blocker as I've been told. So um share your thoughts and join my group on FB,link on my profile page. To see my banner lin is also on my profile page! Wow! Over 200 review guys. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thrusting

**SL and C**

**Beta'd by Deebelle fanfiction**

**Ch 10: Thrusting**

Isabella stood still against the door in the hotel room as he continued to undress her. Edward was kissing her while he tugged and pulled at her clothes. Once she was left in nothing but her bra and spanks, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He hovered above her and drank in her near nakedness.

Finally their eyes met and they looked at each other in wonder. Edward had never felt such a connection with someone in his entire life and Isabella was powerless under his spell. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what his expression meant, but she was too nervous to ask.

"I have wanted you since the first day I met you," he said before kissing her deeply and allowing his tongue to do some of the work. She was clawing his back, desperately trying to get him as naked as she, but wasn't very successful on her first attempt since Edward was all about control.

"Edward, I can't believe this is happening. I want you too…so much."

Edward growled and rolling Isabella so she was on top with his back against the headboard in a sitting position. He moved her hair out of the way, kissing down the column of her throat. His lips trailed down toward her chest and she threw her head back, allowing him better access to all her sensitive spots. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. His lips found her taut pink buds and he sucked hard, making Isabella grind herself into his hard cock.

Both were groaning with desire, but Edward's need to have her fully exposed for his viewing pleasure spurred him on first. Edward quickly helped her remove her spankies, knowing that once they were off she would be completely naked. Isabella was more victorious in her second attempt at disrobing Edward and unbuttoned his jeans, then she slid them off and climbed back into his lap.

His fingers went straight to her wet core. Edward slid gently between her folds, testing the readiness of her pussy for his hard cock. She was so fucking wet and needy, her noises egging him on. Isabella moaned as Edward continued playing with her, driving her toward another peak, but she'd have to wait because he had other plans.

He wanted her now…wanted her to come on his weeping cock instead of his fingers this time.

Both breaking away from their kiss he went to open a drawer, where he'd already placed condoms.

Isabella stopped him and said, "I'm on the pill, I want to feel you inside of me…Only you."

While it went against every fiber of his being, Edward relented. He couldn't deny that the idea of nothing between them was everything he wanted as well.

He helped Isabella as she took his cock and lined it up with her pussy. He pulled her down on him even though she had been trying to go slow. Edward couldn't hold himself back. He needed to be sheathed deep inside of her, feeling her pussy take his cock as deep as it could.

_Fuck, she's tight, but oh so warm and wet, _he thought.

"You feel oh so fucking good!" he cried out as he arched his back, wanting nothing more than to be buried as deep as he could. Bella tried to still, even if just for just a moment, realizing she's never felt so full before. She gasped once she finally felt him fill her to her core.

Edward leaned up and took one of her nipples into his mouth, taking his time sucking and nipping before switching to the other one as he thrust inside of her repeatedly. Isabella ground her hips down, her clit to rub against him with each downward glide.

Both were gasping as they moved, thrusting in sync with each other. He couldn't believe how good she felt to him. It was as if she was made for him, and him for her.

A light sheen of sweat had formed on their bodies as they moved. Isabella needed more friction, so she began to bounce up and down on Edward. He mesmerized by her breast bouncing up and down with her motion. The friction she was creating felt good.

"Oh fuck, Edward, you feel so damn good!" Isabella cried out. She went faster and faster until she felt her stomach begin to tighten.

Edward felt her pussy begin to constrict and pull him deeper with her core. Isabella's muscles quivered and clenched on his cock, as he completely captivated as he felt her come on his dick for the first time.

She let out a loud groan as she came.

Edward needed his release so he flipped her onto her back and tossed her legs over his shoulders, filling her more deeply in the new position. Her pussy was still trying to milking his cock. He was thrust into her quickly, going harder and deeper with each movement, grunting as he pushed for more.

"Oh, Isabella! Fuck you feel so good. So tight and wet!" he moaned out. He kissed her neck as he continued his pounding in her wet core, bending her almost in half to do so.

He grabbed the headboard, locking her legs between his head and arms because he needed more leverage as he plunged into her. Edward groaned as he felt her come for the second time. That was all it took and he followed her.

His body convulsed as his seed was released deep inside her. He growled out her name, pumping two more times before he finally released her legs and then crashed down on top of Isabella.

Edward was completely and utterly spent. He'd never been so out of breath in his life. He laid slightly to the side so as not to put his full weight on her while he recovered. When he finally pulled out and rolled onto his back next to her, he thoroughly missed the connection of being one with her.

While he came back down to earth, he realized he had just fucked his best friend's daughter, but it felt so fucking perfect that he couldn't even begin to regret it.

**A/N: Okay so there u have it guys. There first time together! So was it worth the wait? More to cum...literally!**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting to know each other

**SL&C**

**Ch 11: Getting to know each other**

**Beta'd by Deebelle one fic(I thought it was fanfic, sorry Dee!)**

Isabella and Edward just laid there for a moment realizing what just happened. Although Isabella had never experienced these feelings before Edward, a part of her was still completely baffled by what they had done.

_Oh my God, I just slept with my dad's best friend, _she thought to herself.

After they had both caught their breaths, Isabella turned toward Edward's face. She placed her palms lay flat on his naked chest; the hairs on his chest tickled her hands. His eyes met hers as he leaned in and kissed her swollen lips.

"That was amazing, Isabella. I've never felt so connected to anyone in my entire existence. And just to let you know, no, I don't regret it," he said smiling at her. She was relieved to hear that and attacked his lips again.

"Yeah, it was amazing, Edward. I've never felt the kind of connection that we seem to have before, either." She continued to kiss him again and again.

"So..." they both said at the same time after they stopped kissing and it caused them both to laugh.

"Um, how do we do this, Edward? I mean…" Edward had let Isabella speak first, but she was still trying to sort out how she was feeling.

Edward smirked and looked at Isabella. "I know what you're asking, Isabella. And yes we need to keep our relationship low profile. Don't worry; this will be our place for a while until my apartment is free." Edward caught the question in Isabella's eyes so he continued. "I have an apartment in Port Angeles, but I leased it out before I knew I would be moving back home, so I have to wait before I can move back there. Oh, and that message you left, I leave you rather speechless, huh?" Edward asked Isabella furrowing his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well you do." Isabella really didn't want to talk about it and deflected, hoping Edward wouldn't catch her. "So then we will be coming here for our little fun then?"

Edward laughed and said, "Of course. What, did you think this was a one time thing?" She nodded her head. "Oh, Isabella, you have a lot to learn about me, sweetheart. You and I are just barely getting started," he said before kissing her lips again and hovering over her.

"Oh really? Well then teach me the ropes, Edward," Isabella purred in his ear.

Edward smiled and turned his head to catch Isabella's lips once more. "Oh my dear, I think we've created a monster."

Sliding his face under the covers, he kissed down her stomach, toward her hips―making her giggle as he went, not stopping until he reached her pussy. She was still wet, and as she felt his tongue slide into her wet core tasting her once more she whimpered. He growled as his tongue tasted her essence once again. He couldn't get enough of her as he gulped down her juices, like a man with an unquenchable thirst.

"Oh, Edward...Mmm...That feels so good!" she giggled and moaned at the same time.

Isabella could feel each of the vibration of his growls and grunts. He slid his thumb against her swollen clit and pressed on it gently and then began circling it, faster and faster. Edward felt Isabella grind and push her pussy onto his face and buried his tongue as deep into her core as he could.

Isabella couldn't take the pressure any longer; it was just too much to hold back. Her toes curled and her stomach fluttered with butterflies as her pussy clench on his fingers. He kept pumping his fingers inside of her as she came hard and fast, Edward wasn't about to let up.

He moved quickly from underneath the covers and pulled her to the edge of the bed, flipping her over onto her knees and hands in the processes. With her ass in the air, Edward grabbed a handful of her ass and lined his cock up and slammed into her. He released her ass and latched onto her hips and pounded into her.

Edward needed more leverage though and pulled her up by her hair. Isabella's back arched with the change of angle. He released her hair and savagely palmed her tits, pinching her nipples as well.

She groaned and he grunted out, "Oh…you like that…don't you, Isabella? You like it rough…don't you, sweetheart?"

Isabella couldn't believe what was happening to her body. She was on fire, her pussy had never been this wet before, not even with Jake. She could feel the wetness drip down her thigh as Edward pounded into her pussy over and over again hitting the rough patch that would set her off again.

"Oh...my...God! Fuck, Edward―it's too much!"

Edward groaned, ignoring her and he went even deeper and faster. His body was starting to convulse with each thrust. He had to make her come before himself again.

"Say my name, Isabella!" he commanded her.

Isabella was breathing hard, it was coming in pants. "E-Ed…oh fuck…me that feels―"

Edward released one of her breasts and turned her face toward his, kissing her wildly. When he pulled away and again ordered her to reply.

"Say my name, Isabella. Say it!"

It took a while as she was writhing from all their movements. She couldn't really think or even breathe, but she finally said, "Edward," and it came out in a breathy rasp.

She climaxed again and Edward felt it on his dick as he pounded into her cunt. He was so close that he demanded her to say his name again.

"Louder, Isabella, say my name louder!"

She was on the verge of milking his cock and shouted his name as loud as she could.

"Edward! Oh fuck, Edward!"

That was it undoing as he released himself inside of her again, never truly letting her come down from her orgasm. He shouted out her name for the world to hear.

"Isabella!"

After two more pumps, they collapsed onto the bed, both panting for breath. His hair was sweaty and Isabella could feel the wetness against her cheek.

They turned and looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously said, "Wow!"

"Fuck, that was amazing, Isabella. You're going to be the death of me. I swear it sweetheart." He growled out before sucking her lip into his mouth.

His watched beeped, indicating it was midnight. His stomach grumbled and so did Isabella's. Instead of leaving he ordered a pizza that could be delivered to their room. Before he went to take a shower, he told Isabella that there was money in his wallet to pay the guy with when he got there. She nodded, and although she wanted to join him in the shower, she decided to wait until he was finished.

Fifteen minutes later Isabella heard a knock at their door. She has slipped into Edward's button up shirt and went to answer the door. The pizza guy stood gawking at Isabella when she opened the door. He told her the price and she pulled the money out of his wallet. All Edward had was fifty dollar bills.

"I'm sorry I don't have change, so keep it," she said feeling uncomfortable with his leering.

The guy then said huskily, "How 'bout I get your number, and I can get the change back to you." He licked his lips after he spoke.

She gasped, unsure of what to say to the man. He was an older man with graying hair and the thought of being touched by him disgusted her. Suddenly, Edward appeared.

He towered in front of Isabella and growled at the man. "Get your fucking eyes off my woman! Furthermore, do I need to call your manager and speak with him about the way you make deliveries?"

The man stuttered, "N-no s-sir."

"Then take the fifty and get lost." Edward slammed the door and turned towards Isabella. She was stunned and his eyes bored into hers, all she saw was lust and anger all rolled into one as he stared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing answering the door in just my shirt? Even though you look so tasty in it, I feel the need to remind you that I don't fucking share, Isabella! Do you remember that?" he exclaimed as he backed her up against the wall of their room.

He took the pizza box and set it on the bed and then trapped her in between himself and the wall.

Leaning closer into Isabella, Edward growled out, "I asked you a question Isabella and I expect an answer. Didn't I tell you that I don't fucking share?"

Isabella was so turned on by Edward's jealousy and his caveman act right now. She felt the wetness seeping from her pussy. Her heart and her pulse were racing once more.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't like the way he was looking at me." Her voice trailed off as Edward picked up her hand with his, sliding his thumb down to her pulse point.

Smirking, Edward said, "Well, well, well. I do believe my Isabella is turned on by my boorish behavior, so what do we do with this?" as he moaned.

"E-Edward...I can't think when you're like this with me," she whispered looking into his hooded eyes.

Smiling his crooked smile, he said, "Hmm...So it would seem. I love that I have that effect on you. And that turns me beyond belief, Isabella. But we're both hungry and need to eat. You need your strength for when we do more fun activities later," he said before backing away from Isabella.

Isabella was surprised when he abandoned her against the wall without so much as a kiss. She quickly sat on the bed as he grabbed two waters from the fridge and they began to chow down on the pizza.

"Before―earlier this week, Edward you said you hadn't kissed anyone in years. How is that possible?" Isabella asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

Edward looking into Isabella's eyes said, "Um…good question. As you know, I'm obviously not into vanilla sex. My flavor tends to be more―how do I explain this? Fuck it, I'm into a kinkier kind of sex. I was taught that kissing makes everything too personal, especially if it was only about mutual satisfaction. But with you, it's completely personal," he said as he finished off his last piece and took a swig of his water.

"I see," Isabella said. "So where or who taught you about kink then?" she asked.

Edward threw away his napkins along with his empty bottle. He looked at Isabella, still in his button up shirt and his hands found her legs.

"Isabella, I will tell you more about me later, but right now I have a few more things I wanna teach you." His hands trailed all the way to her face he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Edward," she moaned before her tongue sought his. She so loved all the attention Edward gave her.

Edward smiled through their kiss before he broke it to speak. "What? Don't tell me you don't like this."

She giggled as his lips trailed behind her sensitive spot behind her ear. "Of course I like it, but―"

His lips found hers again and he cut her off deep and hungry kiss. "Then don't fight it." He said as he laid her slowly back down, her back hitting the mattress softly. He was on top of her, kissing her deeply and she finally succumbed to his kissing skills.

"Mmm," she moaned as he continued his assault.

He pulled back from her lips some and he mumbled, "That's more like it baby."

He dove back into their kiss again, only this time he and didn't let up. They continued the wondrous task of tasting and getting to know what they both liked.

**A/N: Um...so yeah he really likes kinky sex! WOW! You guys Im so floored by the alerts and reveiws this story is getting! I had some people to ask questions about Isabella's sexual past. No she wasn't a virgin if you didn't catch that about her and Jake earlier in the chapter. Also I've been asked how old is Edward?**

**Here are the ages:**

**Charlie- is about 40**

**Renee is about 36**

**Emmett and Isabella are twins and 16**

**Edward is 35.**

**I have uploaded some pics, Manips and edits of E&B on my Secret's, Lies, and Cheerleader page on my E&B blog. Link is on my profile page. Also joing my FB group, link is also on my profile page. See you all probabaly by Wednesday (If not sooner).**


	12. Chapter 12: Authority

**SL&C**

**Ch 12: Authority**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic(She made the story banner too!)**

Isabella and Edward fell asleep around three o'clock in the morning. Isabella's cell phone rang, waking them both with a groaned. Isabella reached for her cell phone as she looked and had three missed calls from Alice.

She listened to her voicemail and Alice's voice rang through. "Well, I guess you two had some fun last night. I was just calling because you're parents called and said they wanted you home by noon. I told them you were in the shower when they called so they wouldn't know something was up. Talk to you two later."

Edward groaned and then said, "Who was that calling?"

"Alice," Isabella answered Edward. "She called to inform me that my parents wanted me home by noon."

"That's fine, baby. What time is it now?" his voice still rough as he woke up, rubbing his face with his hands as he turned over his back on the mattress.

"Just a little after ten." Bella answered as she lay back down.

Edward groaned and flipped over to be on top of Isabella. "Good, that gives us enough time for one more session then breakfast. Sound good?" he asked, with no intention of waiting for an answer. He attacked her lips with a searing kiss.

Isabella moaned into his kiss flipping him over so he was on his back and straddling him. He pushed her hair back from her face as he kissed her.

"My, my, my…Isabella wants to take control, huh?" he smirked as they kissed.

She was already wet and they were naked. Isabella took her hand and guided his hard cock inside her wet core, moaning as he filled her.

"So fucking tight and wet...I fucking love it that my girl is always ready for me to fuck!" Edward said while arching his back and plunged deeper into her wet pussy.

He took her one of her nipples in his mouth while pinching the other one. Isabella threw her head back, loving the tingling sensation he was creating throughout her whole body. They both continued to thrust and grind together, craving the peak of ecstasy.

Soon they both came screaming each other's names. They took a shower together, and Edward made a mental note that the next time they needed to have shower sex. After getting dressed, they headed out to eat breakfast. Edward suggested IHOP and Isabella said that was her favorite place.

It took all of twenty minutes to get back into town stopping at the restaurant. They asked the hostess for a booth so they could sit closer together without bringing too much attention to themselves. The waitress came by and took their orders, then brought Edward his coffee.

Edward discussed with Isabella what his company was and what he was overseeing. He told her that the club should be ready to open in hopefully two to three months. Their breakfast came and they started eating. The bell above the door rang, alerting the hostess to new customers. Looking up Isabella saw Jake with Tyler, one of his football buddies.

Jake looked around and saw Isabella sitting with Edward and walked their way. Isabella didn't know what to do but knew she had to come up with something since she was there with Edward.

"Hello, Isabella. What'cha doing here? And who is your friend?" Jake asked, glaring at Edward which made Edward do the same.

"This is Edward, a family friend. Edward this is Jake," she replied, introducing both the men. Jake held out his hand for Edward to shake and Edward took his hand, but gripped it hard and make Jake wince a little.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. You're Charlie's friend, right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, we have been friends for a long time. We just became reacquainted when I moved back from New York," Edward said to Jake.

"Ah, I see. Well, it was nice to meet you. Isabella, I'll see ya tomorrow at practice." Jake winked at her and then walked away.

Edward growled. He didn't like the way Jake was looking at Isabella. He wanted her to stay far away from Jake, but he knew that was impossible since she was a cheerleader.

He looked directly at Isabella. "So this Jake guy's your ex, huh?"

She looked at Edward and met his eyes. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Alice told me. What? Was it a secret you two were together? How long have you two been broken up anyway? And what was the reason for the break up?"

"Just a couple of months, and no, it wasn't a secret. He cheated on me with the school slut so that's why we broke up. Edward, it sounds like you're mad. Are you okay?" she asked, full of concern.

"I didn't like the fact he winked at you, Isabella. You know I don't share, but you did nothing to make him leave. Hell, you were downright friendly with the jackass! Has he been trying to get back together with you?"

Isabella looked away from Edward when he scolded her. She didn't want to upset Edward but she knew she couldn't lie either. So she nodded.

"Was that a yes, Isabella?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I see. And you think it's appropriate to lead him on and to cause me pain at the same time? You need to get him to understand that you will _not_ be getting back together, is that understood?" he said sternly to her.

She looked back into his eyes and agreed. "Yes, I understand. Edward, you have nothing to worry about, though. I don't want him back."

"Good. As I said in the beginning, I'm more than enough man for you, Isabella. I'll never leave you wanting and you know it. Now let's go, my appetite has been ruined."

Edward got up and put his hand out for Isabella to help her up. He left some money on the table for the waitress. He paid their ticket, and then looked at Jake, who was sitting at a table across the way. Both exchanged glances as Edward escorted Isabella out the door.

The ride back was spent in silence. They were meeting up with Alice so she could take Isabella home. Edward had really wanted to, but he didn't want to them get caught being seen together, especially by her parents. He saw Alice pulled over on the side and he parked his car behind her, shutting off the ignition and then helped Isabella out of the car.

He grabbed her things out of the trunk before greeting a smiling Alice. She was full of energy this morning.

"Have fun?" she asked.

Both of them smiled. Edward spoke, "Yes, we did until we ran into Jake at IHOP. Maybe you can help Isabella square things away with him since she is too nice to handle this properly?"

"Sure," Alice said, looking between the two, "I can handle Jake. Ready to go Isabella?"

Isabella nodded and turned toward Edward. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. "So…um…Are we getting together next weekend?"

Nodding his head in response, Edward continued aloud, "Absolutely. I had a great time, Isabella."

"So did I," she said, feeling slightly mollified by the change in Edward's demeanor.

Isabella was kind of nervous as Alice said she would be waiting in the car for Isabella. Edward lifted her chin with his finger, wanting her face looking directly up at him. He was smiling and it made Isabella's heart stutter.

Getting closer to her lips, he mumbled, "I will never get enough of your lips."

He kissed her long and deep, sliding his tongue into her mouth, as Isabella moaned. He smiled with the kiss, knowing he made her ache with need just from a kiss.

Edward finally broke the kiss and whispered, "Until next weekend, baby."

He opened Alice's car door for Isabella and helped her in. Both ladies waved as they drove off. He got back into his new car and headed back towards his parents home. Yes, getting rid of the driver and buying a new car was a smart investment into their future.


	13. Chapter 13: Inquistions

**SL&C**

**Ch 13: Inquisitions **

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward arrived home, set his keys in the bowl by the door and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV, looking for something to watch when his parents walked in the front door. Edward greeted both his parents and asked how their weekend was. His father told him that they went out to eat and to a movie.

"So, Edward, how was your weekend? It must have been a good weekend if the big smile on your face is anything to go by. Who's the lucky lady?" his father asked.

Edward continued smiling at his dad. _Wouldn't he like to know?_ Edward thought, but knew his dad probably wouldn't approve of who he was with all weekend.

Avoidance seemed like the best route. "Let's just say, that I had a fun filled weekend."

His dad perked up and said, "Do tell Son? Who is she? Someone in your industry?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"No, not anyone I work with since I try not mix business with pleasure. It was just someone who I met recently," Edward said, trying to play it down a few notches with his father.

"Oh, I see. Well be careful Edward," Carlisle said in his usual fatherly tone.

"I always am, Dad. Don't worry."

Edward's cell phone rang just then, with a glance at the caller I.D., he saw it was Charlie.

Answering Edward said, "What's up, Charlie?" as he left the room going to the kitchen and grabbing some bottled water.

"Hey, dude, how are ya doing? I was just calling to see how you weekend was since I hadn't heard from you?"

Edward heard some commotion coming through the phone. It sounded like two female voices and suspected it was Isabella and Renee.

"It was good, nothing I can complain about?" he said with a hint of a smile and taking a swig of his water.

"I'm sitting here with Isabella and Renee, and we were planning to have lunch soon. Why don't you join us? We'd love to have you back over again," Charlie said.

Edward didn't know if he could take being in the presence of Isabella without wanting to touch her, especially with her parents there.

"I don't think so, Charlie, but thanks anyway. I just got in from a long weekend." Edward explained.

Charlie was disappointed so he went on. "Oh come on buddy, it's been a while since we hung out. The girls are working hard on making lasagna. Join us," Charlie stated again.

Edward agreed reluctantly, letting his mom and dad know that he was leaving. The ride was quick and he had arrived safely at the Swans.

Edward knocked on the front door; Charlie opened it greeting him with a handshake. "It's good to see you again. Come on in, we're all in the kitchen."

Edward followed Charlie and walked into the kitchen. Both Renee and Isabella were already there. He greeted them both and looked right at Isabella, knowing they had just had a sex-filled weekend together, did nothing to curb his appetite for her.

Isabella's hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a t-shirt that clung to closely to her curves and a pair of low rise shorts that fit snuggly to her deliciously shaped ass. It was enough increase the tightness of Edward's pants. He honestly believed she would be the death of him.

"Hello, Renee and Isabella, the lasagna smells delicious," Edward said.

Renee and Isabella thanked him as the two men sat down at the table. Charlie gave Edward a beer as they waited for the food to be done. While sitting at the table, the two men chit chatted and the ladies continued their work on garlic bread and salad.

Isabella glanced over to Edward every once in a while. She thought he looked gorgeous as he drank his beer, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down with each gulp. _It should be sinful to look that good drinking,_ she thought.

Just then Charlie said, "Sounds like you had a good weekend, Edward. Your mom and dad said you didn't come home at all, you must have found a sweet, young woman to play house with, huh? Am I right?" he asked in a teasing manner.

With the statement Charlie made shocking Edward, he spewed the sip of beer he'd just taken right out of his mouth. Charlie looked on, stunned by Edward's reaction. Edward got a napkin and wiped his mouth as Renee took a towel wiping up the floor.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Charlie asked concerned.

_Fuck! _He thought. _Charlie wouldn't be asking that if he knew it was his daughter I was with._ _Fucking hell. There's no way this is going to turn out well. _

Edward cleared his throat, "I'm fine, Charlie. I guess I wasn't expecting you to ask me about my…lady friends."

Right then Isabella looked directly at Edward, his eyes avoided hers. He didn't want her to worry, but he couldn't let on to Charlie that he was serious with anyone either. He knew Charlie would be inclined to invite the woman over and explaining to Charlie he already knew the lady and in fact lived with her, would have Edward six feet under in no time.

"Well, the weekend was more than I bargained for. I never thought in a million years would I meet such an intriguing young lady," Edward chose to say, hoping it would placate Charlie.

The comment did nothing to appease Charlie. In fact he was even more interested in what Edward had to say. "Oh do tell, Edward. Is she hot?"

Renee walked up to her husband and said, "Charlie...now, now. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about this. I mean the guy needs his privacy."

"Oh, come on! I'm curious as to exactly what kind of ladies he goes for." Charlie said egging Edward on. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. Especially a lady killer like himself." His arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

Edward laughed at Charlie's joke. When he met Isabella's gaze, she was standing right behind her parents, making it appear like he was looking at them instead of her, he replied.

"Um…She's got brown eyes that just pull you in. Her hair is brown with some blonde highlights and she has a killer body. That's all I will say about her for now," Edward said as he looked away from Isabella.

"Where did you meet this girl?" Charlie asked.

"It was weird actually. We met having dinner. And, well, we just hit it off right away. But for now, we're taking things slow," Edward said before he finished his beer.

Charlie agreed saying, "Slow is good, but have fun, too." Edward nodded.

Isabella needed to get out of there. She was felling a bit overwhelmed by everything Edward had just said to her dad. She hadn't expected him to be so honest and that thrilled her beyond belief.

"Yeah I will. Will you both excuse me for a moment?" Edward asked them as he saw Isabella leave the kitchen. Both of them nodded as he left the kitchen to find Isabella.

He found her in the hall. Walking up to her he said, "Hey, I had no idea you're dad was going to grill me like that. You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous that's all." She said quietly not wanting her parents to overhear them talking.

"You know I was talking about you...right?" He asked her, making sure she knew the truth.

"I figured as much. Nice description by the way," she said smiling to him.

"Yeah, I was trying to be subtle and yet describe you so you wouldn't be worried about another woman, baby."

Isabella was glad to hear that. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Edward walked into her personal space, getting closer to her to whisper, "You know, I just can't stay away from you. God, not even for one day..." his face descended to hers as he heard her breath hitch.

She then murmured out, "Edward..."

"What?" He groaned out as he backed her up against the nearest wall.

"We shouldn't..." she whispered as he got pinned her to the wall.

"We shouldn't what? Get involved? Kiss? Have sex? I believe it's too late for all of that now," he mumbled, his lips almost on hers.

"My parents are just in the next room," her voice barely understandable.

"Mmm." His lips slowly melded with hers, gently massaging them.

"Stop," she whimpered, but her lips continued to move with his.

"We both know you don't really want me to stop." His lips ghosted over hers as he moaned, his hands cupping her face.

"Oh god," she whispered before she kissing him again.

"Actually, it's Edward. Say it, Isabella," his lips still moving slowly on hers.

He couldn't hold back anymore, his tongue plunged into her mouth and tangled with hers.

"Ed-" she couldn't get out his name as he kissed her hard and deep, worshiping her mouth with his and he swallowed her moan.

He groaned as he held her against the wall, hard and ready, wanting nothing more than to take her right there.

"Lunch is ready!" Renee called out.

It was as if someone had just dumped ice, cold water over him. His hard-on dissipated, but his want for Isabella continued to grow.

Renee's voice broke Isabella and Edward's connection and the kiss abruptly ended. He and Isabella looked at each other and he said, "Go and straighten yourself up. I'll go in first and pretend like I'm finishing up an email."

_Damn!_ _How were we was going to do this? How long can we keep this a secret?_ He thought as he reentered the kitchen, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Isabella followed a couple of minutes later and the two kept exchanging desire-filled looks while they ate at the table with Charlie and Renee.

**A/N: Hmmm so an over heated hallway encounter at her parents home? Just what will happen next? Okay guys, I have a poll going on my group page on which song to use for the SL&C video, tomorrow night is the last day to vote! So if you wanna go and vote be sure to join the group. Untill next time...**

**Songs listed to vote for are:**

**I want your sex **

**Sexual Healing**

**Slow hand**

**Rock your body**

**Promiscuous**

**Physical(Lets get physical)**


	14. Chapter 14:Cougars and Kittens

**SL&C**

**Ch 14: Cougars and Kittens**

**A/N: Was going to save for tomorrow but I figured what the hell! Happy reading!**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella had a pretty busy schedule, as did Edward. She was practicing more and more with the squad as they had National Championships coming up in Florida soon; in addition to all the homework she had for her AP classes. Edward was busy with paperwork as well as getting all of the necessary the permits for the club.

He met with Jasper on more than one occasion and they looked over the site on paper and ironed out the final blue prints and they now knew exactly where everything was going to go. Jasper suggested also they get to together this weekend and talk more about the contractors Jasper felt would be the right fit for the job. Edward agreed and invited Jasper to his parents' house because his parents would be gone for the weekend.

Edward was still standing by his desk when he called Isabella and told her not to make any plans this weekend as they were going to be together all weekend.

"Oh, and bring your friend Alice. My friend Jasper will be here and well..." for the first time Edward paused, unsure of how to word his thoughts without it sounding like he wanted to use Alice as a distraction so that he and Isabella could get some alone time.

Isabella replied before he could continue, "Yeah, I'll bring Alice. Some thing's up with her anyway. I think she has a secret boyfriend that I don't know about."

"Oh really?" Edward asked, slightly amused with Isabella's candor. "Well, then you two must have something in common, huh? What with all the secrecy going on."

Isabella smiled into the phone. "I guess you have a point there. Listen...I gotta go. The bells about to ring for class, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ah, yes. I tend to forget my Isabella is a naughty little school girl," he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, well...my Edward is a dirty perv man; maybe you should meet him sometime." Isabella flirted back.

"Touché' my little one. Okay, talk to you later." Edward hung up, as did Isabella and they were both smiling.

_Fuck, her voice always gets to me; _he thought when suddenly a voice got his attention.

"Hello there Edward. Are you happy to see me?" Tanya purred as she stood there staring at his crotch. The hard on he was sporting from being on the phone with Isabella had caught Tanya's attention. She was becoming the bane of Edward's existence.

_Damn it! _He thought as he looked in her direction. "Tanya, what are you doing here? We don't have a meeting scheduled for this week."

"Actually, no. But I didn't think I needed an appointment, Eddie," she purred as she walked over to Edward, rubbing her hands up and down his chest, wrinkling his white business shirt in the process.

Edward abruptly took her hands that had wound around his neck as he rebuffed her advances once again.

"Tanya, when are you going to get the hint that I don't want you anymore?" his voice tight with anger as he spoke.

"Edward, I think your body says otherwise," she replied before grabbing his cock through his slacks and palming it.

_Fuck! Why can't she just leave me the fuck alone already? _The semi was for Isabella and not her, but he couldn't tell Tanya that.

"Tanya, I have told you over and over again that I'm not in the mood for your fucking games. You and I are through. Finished! There is no going back," he sternly said making eye contact with her.

Tanya glared at Edward. She was beyond pissed. "Then why in the hell is your cock standing attention. Who were you talking to on the phone earlier when I came in here?"

"That's none of your fucking business Tanya. Has it occurred to you that maybe I have found someone else?"

"Oh really?" She cackled. "Since when does Edward Cullen have a girlfriend? I mean, for as long as I've known you, you have stayed away from relationships."

She was right in one retrospect. Edward had not been in a relationship for years, at least since college anyway. But it wasn't any of her business who he chose to be with because they were nothing more than business associates, he no longer was her lover, and they were never really friends.

"That may be true Tanya, but I have found someone I'd like to give it a go with and although it's a new relationship, I actually want to see where it goes with her. That's something I never desired with you." He simply stated to her.

"Well, know this...I'm not giving up, Edward. I know were meant to be together." She walked out of his office in a huff.

Edward shook his head and collapsed into his chair. _Good riddance_, he thought as he continued to shuffle through the papers on his desk.

The rest week went by pretty quickly as Edward continued meeting with contractors and getting quotes to go over with Jasper this weekend. While sticking to the budget was important, so was the quality of work. He should have the permits by the end of the month and build could commence then.

Isabella and Alice had practiced around the same time as the football team, and Alice reminded Jake that he and Isabella broke up and for a reason, a very good one, too. While Jake nodded in agreement with Alice's statement, he still wanted Isabella back. He told Alice he wasn't giving up and she replied back that he was wasting his time. It didn't resolve anything on the front, but hopefully Bella would head Edward's warning.

It was finally Friday and Edward was set to meet her at a park in the nearby area. Isabella told her parents she and Alice had a Cheer conference and wouldn't be back until Sunday around dinner time.

Emmett was too busy with his girlfriend Rose to see hear the lie they told because he was excited to be spending time her. His class load and practices were taking a toll on him.

Edward pulled in next to Alice's car and parked. Getting out, he saw Isabella and Alice on the swings talking away. He thought Isabella looked so adorable today. She had on a blue shirt that hugged her curves with low-cut shorts, and her hair was fixed in pigtails again. Every man's dream-come-true fantasy woman.

"Hello, ladies. Alice, thank you for doing this for us." Edward stared directly at Isabella as he spoke.

Isabella's breath hitched when she saw Edward. He wore a white t-shirt with a black corduroy jacket and had a five o'clock shadow. Isabella just wanted to lick his face right then and there.

Alice smiled back Edward and said, "You're welcome. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend this weekend as well."

Isabella walked up to Edward, stood on her tip toes and reached for a kiss. He happily obliged her.

Edward helped Isabella into his Aston Martin sports car. It had been a pricey splurge, but he really enjoyed its power and speed. Both waved to Alice as she got in her car and followed them back to his house.

Isabella and Edward held hands while he drove to his parents' home. Once he pulled in he realized that Isabella seemed nervous.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're parents are gone? I mean they could come back, right?"

Edward smiled and reassured her. "Isabella, they left early this morning. Dad has some kind of medical conference he was required to attend. My mother didn't want him going by himself, so she accompanied him. We're all alone, except for Alice. Now come on, let's go inside."

He grabbed her stuff from the trunk of Alice's car and they went up to the front door. After he unlocked the door, Edward picked up the bags and escorted them inside.

He put down the bags and took his jacket off. It left him in only his thread-bare t-shirt. Bella gasped as she saw his toned body through the almost see-through shirt.

_Damn he looks good! Why he's with me? I have no idea, but wow, _Isabella thought.

He'd heard Isabella as she gasped and looked at her. "Is there a problem, Isabella?" he asked furrowing his eyebrow.

Barely meeting his eyes, she said, "No...Not really."

He wasn't convinced by her reply, so he walked up to her, completely encroaching in her personal space. "Why am I not convinced, Isabella? What's wrong? Is it being alone with me here? Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Edward...I like being with you. I just don't understand why you're with me. I mean look at you. You're handsome and very well built might I add, so why me? You could have any woman you want," she said looking into his eyes. He really couldn't believe she could see how amazed by her he was.

"Isabella, I'll be straight with you. At first it was lust, I will admit that, at first I really only wanted you for your body. But the more I've gotten to know you, the happier I am with you. I just feel so incredibly drawn to you, like a moth to light. Remember when we first touched? We shook hands at your house the first time and the spark between us, I have never felt that kind of connection with anyone but you. And while the sex is great it's more than that, I crave everything about you now. Does that answer your question?"

She nodded acknowledging what he said to her.

"I tell you what, why don't I show Alice to her room and then we can change get ready for dinner. And yes, I'm cooking. You know where my bathroom is."

She did as she was told. He started for the kitchen, preparing dinner while Isabella showered. After the quick shower, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized Edward watching her. When she looked into the mirror and saw him she gasped, startled to see his reflection.

She turned toward him and he grabbed the towel that was wrapped around her neck. Pulling her towards him, he groaned out in a whisper, "Fuck, you look ... God damn good wet woman."

With that he tugged the towel harder, bring her closer to him as his mouth met hers roughly, kissing her was costing him the last bit of his self control.

Pausing to pull away from her lips and speak, he said, "God, Isabella, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. Dinner can wait, I want dessert first. Besides, it's not like Alice can't just help herself."

He growled and pushed her up against the bathroom door, his fingers quickly finding their way into her wet heat. She was slick and ready for Edward as always. Edward rammed his hard cock into her wet pussy, making her moan with need…

**A/N: Yep...I cock blocked. Trust me it will be worth it! Still time to vote for your fave song to be on the fanfiction video! I have to say Slow Hand is winning! Ch 15 we really start to see more emotions from Edward and Isabella. As well as more sexy times.**

**Untill next time...Sunday perhaps!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cooking up Surprises

**SL&C**

**Ch 15: Cooking Up Surprises**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward had Isabella pinned up against the door, banging the hell out of her. Her head was continuously hitting the door because of the forceful thrusts. She'd never felt so much intense passion before. Edward held her legs over his arms and his tongue, fucking her mouth while he plunged into her wet cunt over and over. He couldn't get enough of her.

Her moans and groans created a frenzy within him; it was driving the session forward from a small flame of desire and into a full-on fire as he jack hammered his cock home. He growled louder as she moaned his name louder and louder with every pulse he moved inside of her. Isabelle's hair was wet and sticking to her face as she felt the tightness build up in her stomach, she knew she was about to come.

Isabella caught a glance of them in the mirror that was on the other side of the room. She got lost in watching his ass, how round and firm it was, how his muscles tightened with each pump he did inside of her. His noises accompanied her view and he hit deeper and harder with each thrust, hitting her g-spot each time causing a tingle to grow inside her. She was on the brink of coming.

They looked into each other's eyes and he felt her pussy tighten on his cock. He could hold back, his balls tighten and the continued slapping of their skin against each other was his undoing, he released himself inside of her. They both shouted out loud as the ecstasy overtook them.

After catching his breath, he put her down on her feet and moved her wet hair from her face. He kissed her softly and then told her, "Wow. That was awesome. Why don't you get dressed baby girl, and I will get dinner reheated and served."

She nodded as he left the room and she too, caught her breath. After dressing she went to join him. She followed the glow of the candles. She gasped when she saw the dining table decorated in a romantic setting. Grabbing a rose he gave it to her and led her to her seat.

"You look beautiful. Please sit." He then took his seat across from her. "It seems Alice had plans of her own and disappeared. I'd made her a plate and when I went to take it to her I found a note saying she'd be back tomorrow before my friend arrived. I think you were right about her having a secret as well."

Isabella nodded. She wasn't really surprised that Alice was taking advantage of the weekend as well.

"Isabella tonight is about us. I wanted to show you I'm not just interested in sex with you. My feelings are becoming much deeper with each minute that passes. I've never met anyone like you before. I just wanted you to know that and to show you how special I think you are," he said picking up his fork and digging into the roasted potatoes.

"Edward, this whole things is…Wow. You've really taken my breath away. Thank you for this," she replied before lifting her fork and joining him is devouring the delicious meal.

She moaned when she tasted the food, telling him how good he was at cooking. Isabella knew she was in trouble. She was falling in love with Edward. Although he has told her that his feelings were deeper than just sex, she still wondered if that meant he was also falling in love with her.

After they ate, the actually spent some time watching TV, relaxing in each other's arms. Edward was against the couch while Isabella leaned into him. Tomorrow they would be entertaining her best friend and his friend Jasper.

Shortly after they began watching TV Edward heard noticed that Isabella breathing had evened out. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep against his chest. Smiling, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his room. He laid her down gently and just stared at her, adoring how beautiful and peaceful she looked as she slept.

He couldn't believe just how much this little woman, who quite literally came cheering into his life, could impact him in such a deep way. He sat there, just watching her breath as she tugged at the covers that he had pulled over her.

Could he be falling in love with his best friend's daughter even though she was just sixteen? He'd never felt this kind of pull toward anyone but her before.

He knew that if things continued to become more serious with Isabella, they would have to tell her parents. But for now, it was just about them, nothing but secrets and lies as they found bits of time together.

Saturday morning dawned before they knew it and the birds were chirping. Isabella slowly awoke and rolled over to cuddle with Edward, but he wasn't there. She smelled scent of bacon cooking in the air, so she got up, put Edward's shirt on over her panties, and walked toward the smell coming from the kitchen.

As soon as she walked in, she saw he was plating their breakfast. She smiled when she saw a tray with a rose on it awaiting the plate of food. She realized he was going to surprise her with breakfast in bed. She thought that was sweet and was going to turn and sneak back up to the room, but her stomach had other ideas. Edward looked up and smiled when he heard the growl come from her. He also liked being able to see her nipples showing through his thin shirt and her lacy, blue panties. The top left little to the imagination and was showing off her creamy thighs.

"Isabella, you beat me to it. I was about to surprise you with breakfast in bed. Well, come on in and sit down." He pointed to a chair at the counter.

"Thanks, Edward. It smells delicious and I'm starving," she said as she sat down, devouring the eggs and toast.

They ate their breakfast together and talked about the company they were going to have in just a few hours. Alice had not arrived yet, but Isabella wasn't worried yet. As long as she arrived before Jasper, they were both okay with the extra time alone together. They finished their breakfast and Isabella took the plate to the sink to wash.

However Edward was instantly behind her, kissing her neck.

"Hmm, you smell so good, baby," he said before he continued peppering her with wet kisses as he made his way to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Edward rubbed his erection against her ass, making her whimper with desire.

"You want my cock, don't ya Isabella?" he asked, sliding his fingers down her panties to feel how damp she was.

She moaned again then pushed her ass out grinding against his erection, wanting more from him. She was ravenous for him.

"Yes, Edward I need to feel you inside of me. Please," she begged as she arched her neck more, allowing Edward to suck on her skin harder.

Turning her around to face him, he saw the lust in her eyes, he couldn't hold back anymore! He picked her up and set her up on the counter. Edward removed his shirt for Isabella's body and rubbed her pert nipples with his thumbs, making her moan as his mouth plowed down onto hers.

He was wearing his pajama pants and nothing else. His fingers glided her panties off as they continued kissing. He pulled out his hard cock. He couldn't help palming it as he stared at her glistening pussy. He had just lined himself up to plunge into her when he heard a voice speak.

"Excuse me for interrupting you there, Edward." The southern accent stopped Edward and Isabella in their tracks.

They both look toward the living room as their eyes met Jasper's amused face. Neither Edward nor Isabella could believe he was early.

Edward cleared his throat, "Um...Jasper hey...what are you..." Edward was pretty much at a loss for words as he tried to cover Isabella with his body.

"Well, I―we decided to come a bit early," Jasper stated as he stood there, looking at both Isabella and Edward in shock. "I'll just go wait in the living room." Jasper quickly turned and left so Edward and Isabella could make themselves presentable. She then turned back around and began to clean the kitchen as Edward went to talk to Jasper.

"You said we...who are you with?" Edward asked loud enough for Isabella to hear.

Isabella turned toward Edward and Jasper and gasped as she saw Alice slide up to Jasper and take his hand.

Both Edward and Isabella were stunned. "Alice? What's―"

"Surprise," Alice said when she realized they were at a loss for words.

They both continued to stare at Alice and Jasper, completely wide eyed...

**A/N: I know another cock block and another surprise Jasper and Alice? They're together? More surprises to come...**


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions and Revelations

**SL&C**

**Ch 16: Confessions and Revelations**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward and Isabella both looked at Jasper and Alice's hands and were stunned.

They were a couple? How? When did they meet?

"Alice..."

"Jasper..."

Both Isabella asked at the same time as they looked at the couple in front of them. Alice and Jasper began to laugh at the look of bewilderment on their faces. Alice thought it was hysterical.

Isabella spoke up, "Alice how long have you know Edward's friend, Jasper?"

Alice replied, "A couple of months now. Rose introduced us; he's her cousin, older cousin obviously. She introduced us one night at a dinner party they were throwing and well, we just hit it off..." her voice trailing off as she looked at Jasper.

Edward knew how old Jasper was; he just turned thirty a month ago. He was just as surprised as Isabella.

"Jazz, you've known Isabella's friend, Alice, all this time and didn't tell me?" he asked Jasper, a man he'd come to think of as his friend.

"Calm down Edward, the reason I didn't tell you because I didn't know you knew each other until recently. Alice began to tell me that her best friend, Isabella, met this hot older guy that was her dad's best friend at a dinner party her parents had thrown for him. She didn't mention your name until just the other day. I told her that I had a dinner thing to come to this weekend and wanted her to accompany to it. It just all fell into place from there."

Edward shook his friends hand and they hugged. Isabella and Alice squealed with delight.

"Well, I guess I need to introduce my Isabella to you. Isabella, this is Jasper Whitlock, and he's the architect we hired to oversee the plans of the new club. Jasper, this is Isabella."

Jasper and Isabella shook hands as they greeted each other. The two couples went to the living room getting acquainted.

Jasper spoke directly to Edward. "Look I have to be honest, the reason I didn't tell you about Alice and is because of the age difference, I wasn't sure how's you respond...but after hearing about you and Isabella, we chose to come clean and make it officially known that we're a couple. I hope you two aren't too upset with us." Jasper held Alice's hand throughout his speech.

Isabella and Edward were sitting on the couch across their friends, she leaned more into Edward as they talked.

"No, its fine. Actually, Isabella and I have been keeping quiet about our relationship too. I guess it kind of helps knowing there are other couples out there like us, right Isabella?" Edward asked looking at her.

Isabella was taken aback with Edward's declaration. He's never called her his girlfriend―at least not until now. It felt good to her.

Edward continued talking to Jasper, "We do need to keep it on the lowdown on the job site, though." He then asked Jasper and Alice, "Uh, can you two excuse us for a moment?"

Edward looked at Isabella and he said, "I need to talk to you about something. Back in my room, if that's okay with you?" Isabella nodded nervously.

The two left Jazz and Alice talking on the love seat as they went to Edward's room. He led her in the room, closing the door behind them. Isabella became more anxious as they walked because she didn't know what was about to happen or what he wanted to tell her. She rang her hands as he paced the floor.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to handle it."

"What? What is it, Edward?"

"The reason I told Jasper we had to keep our relationship on the lowdown at the job site is because, well, my ex is working on the project too."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked her voice quivered a bit with each word she spoke.

"Tanya Volturi. She and I had a sexual relationship for a long time. I mean it was not a serious relationship, it was just sex. In fact she was―"

Isabella's eyes started to water, a tear to escape her left eye.

"She's the one who introduced me to the Karma Sutra lifestyle, Isabella," Edward said looking into Isabella eyes. Seeing the hurt in her eyes wasn't what he'd wanted to happen, but he knew that honesty was best and he didn't want her to accidentally hear it from someone else.

"I see. When was the last time you two were together?" She asked in a whisper.

"Right before I came out here to Washington, I work for her father, Isabella. It's his company that I work for and well..."

"What Edward, you're scaring me."

"She's been coming on to me more here lately. Friday before picking you and Alice up she made another move on me and I rebuffed her advances again. I told her I was seeing someone else, Isabella. That I felt it could grow into more and she said she wouldn't give up. I just thought you should know."

"You're telling me this now, when we have guests? How come you didn't say anything sooner? Are you in love with her?" Isabella asked him as he stood in front of her.

"No, I'm not nor have I ever been in love with her. It was over between her and me the second her father sent me on this project," he stated to her.

"But yet she's still coming on to you, Edward?" Isabella shook her head. "You know, it seems really unfair to me that you tell me not to make nice with Jake and yet here you are, making nice with…with…that slut!"

Edward growled when she brought up Jake's name. Yep, jealousy rears its ugly head.

"One has nothing to with the other, Isabella," he said firmly to her.

"Like hell it doesn't!" she shouted, unaware that Jasper and Alice could overhear them from the living room once the yelling began. "How long has she been putting the moves on you, Edward?"

"I told, you Isabella, it's over between Tanya and I. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Yes, she and I still work together, but―"

Isabella didn't let him finish before she lost it. "Then who the hell are you to tell me not to talk with Jake! Alice told him that I wasn't available, but he told me that he wasn't going to give up either."

"Excuse me, what was that?" Edward was livid. "He's been putting the moves on you again? I will rip that fuckers head off myself if he doesn't stop, Isabella. I told you I don't share!"

"Yeah well, neither do I! I will not share with that, that…skank, either. So, until you tell her once and for all to back off, I'm not―"

"You won't what, Isabella?" Edward growled at her.

"I'm not going to stop talking to Jake or whatever guy I want!" She shouted angrily, even though she really didn't mean it. She just wanted to get back at Edward for keeping a secret.

Just as she opened the door to his room to leave, Edward slammed it shut with a loud bang.

Pulling Isabella roughly to him, he gritted his teeth and said, "Don't you even think about going to Jake or any other guy! Ever! I told you, you're fucking mine!"

"Let go of me, Edward." She tried desperately to squirm out of his grasp.

"No! Say it Isabella!" he yelled. Jealousy and anger coursed through him at the thought of her in another man's arms.

"What?" she asked hoarsely as tears began falling faster.

"Say your mine."

"I will not." She still continued to fight him.

"Either you say your mine or―"

"Or what?"

He kissed her hard and this time he never let up. She fought against his lips, mad beyond belief at his double standard, until she finally became too tired to fight, and she succumbed to the kiss.

He pulled away from Isabella saying, "Don't you ever tell me you will talk to Jake or any other guy who's interested in you again, because..."

Isabella looked deep into his eyes, imploring him to be honest with her. "Because of what?"

He took a deep breath and then replied, "Isabella, I-I'm falling in love with you."

She gasped when he said it out loud, and Edward himself, couldn't believe he had said the words out loud. Both continued to look into each other's eyes with shock and awe.

**A/N: I know I'm the queen with cliffies here lately! LOL! But the next chapter will be worth it, at least once I'm finished writing it. Oh and I have the SL&C video posted on my blog, its on the SL&C page! The link to my page is found on my Ffprofile page and on my FB SL&C group page too! Untill next time...**


	17. Chapter 17:Screw Dinner and Fuck Dessert

**SL&C**

**Ch 17: Screw Dinner and Fuck Dessert**

**I don't own anything Twilight SM does. I just own all the DVD's.**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella and Edward continued to look into each other's eyes. They were both in shock that he said those three little words. No one more shocked than Edward himself.

_I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it's out now there now. _He had no intention of taking them back.

Downstairs Alice and Jasper started getting the food ready, working side by side while they waited the other couple to come back downstairs. They hoped that Edward and Isabella would work things out.

In fact Alice said to Jasper, "You're right, he is in love with her. I mean as soon as we walked in I could see the love in Edward's eyes as he looked at my best friend. Do you know what he's talking to her about?"

Jasper looked at Alice and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. Tanya Volturi...I'm almost positive in fact."

"Who is she?" Alice asked, still chopping all the veggies for the kabobs.

"Well Tanya is―she's not his ex as they were never officially a couple, but they a sexual relationship. Look, it's really Edward's business and I don't want to say anything until we know for sure that's what is going on up there," Jasper said, pointing to upstairs.

Alice nodded in agreement. She could understand where Jasper was coming from, but it didn't decrease her worry for her friend. She really hoped Bella wasn't about to be hurt.

"You're in love with me?" Isabella asked while looking into Edward's mesmerizing eyes.

His green eyes gazed into her chocolate ones. His heart was beating so fast and his breathing was labored. He really hoped his honesty wasn't about to kick him in the ass.

He whispered to Isabella, "Yes...I have fallen so completely and utterly in love with you, Isabella. You're all I can think about. When we are apart I can feel a hole in my heart...then when we're together, it's filled again. Isabella, I have never been in love before, not even once."

Isabella eyes filled up with tears. Edward was afraid that he might have said too much, but instead Isabella kissed him hard and passionately. She was trying desperately to show him that she felt the same as well.

Pulling back she said to him, "I love you too, Edward. So much."

He smiled the biggest smile he ever had. His heart filled with joy at her declaration as well. He had no idea that loving someone could feel like this.

"You do?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You're in love with me, too?"

"Yes, Edward. I think I might have been right from the start. I've never felt this kind of overwhelming sensation before. My emotions run away from me when I'm with you. I'm so in love with you and I hate being apart from you."

Edward then twirled Isabella in his arms shouting, "We're in love! We're in love!"

He could help kissing her senseless.

His watched beep and he realized that they had forgotten all about their guests, who were waiting for them downstairs.

"Shit! We forgot about our friends. Um, why don't you go ahead and get showered and changed. I'll hop in after you get out so someone we're not being horrible hosts anymore. Okay?" She nodded as she went to grab her things and then headed for the bathroom.

Edward went back down as Jasper and Alice looked up at him, both were smiling. He knew they must have heard his decoration of love to Isabella, but he didn't care, he hasn't felt that good in a long time. Plus it felt amazing to him to be able express his love for someone and not hide it...well, with Jasper and Alice anyway.

After Isabella came back down, he went up and took his shower. Then the four of them converged in the kitchen to finish prepping dinner. Each couple was sampling the food as they went. Isabella and Edward were at the one side of the island while Jasper and Alice worked the other side. They were making salads and dessert to go along with the kabobs that Alice and Jasper had began marinating while the other couple had been upstairs.

Edward stood behind Isabella as they worked together on the dessert kabobs, sliding chunks of pineapple and mango on to the skewers.

Edward whispered to Isabella, "It seems though Isabella likes the stick huh? You like the way the fruit are speared and then slid onto it so gently, but yet you have to push it a bit harder each time to get the rest of them on." He licked her ear then as she squealed as he poked her ribs.

"Edward!" she exclaimed with a giggle and he laughed as they continued working on them.

"What?" he asked.

He looked her in the eye as he stood next to her, his hand now resting on around her hip.

Alice and Jasper both shook their heads as they watched their friend's playful behavior.

After they got all the work done, it was time for them to chill for a while. The couples decided to go into the living room and relax. They sat together and chit chatted. Edward sat himself right beside Isabella, stretching out his arm behind her head on the back of the couch. He and Jasper talked shop while the girls talked about their guys.

The guys eventually ended their work banter and Jasper had just declared that he could beat Edward at poker. The two decided to play. When the men got up to leave the room, Edward leaned down kissing Isabella on the lips.

He mumbled, "I love you, baby." What had been meant to be just a peck, turned into more.

Isabella leaned more into his lips, making Edward groan.

He whispered to her, "Fuck, woman you got me worked up again."

Their moment was interrupted by a very impatient Jasper. "Any time man!"

Edward growled and pulled back from Isabella with a final peck and walking into the dining room so that he and Jasper could play poker.

The two ladies decided to take a dip in the pool. Bella smiled to herself as she remember what happened last time they were there swimming. She and Edward were just starting out and look at them now, completely in love with each other.

After they were done swimming and the guys were done playing poker, they cleared of the table to eat dinner. Edward had quickly cooked the meat while the girls showered and changed. Dinner was placed on the table and everyone dug in.

Isabella and Edward were sitting beside each other and every time Isabella took a bite out of her Kabob, she moaned, making Edward shift in his chair. Alice and Jasper were eating quietly while Isabella kept up her sounds while she ate. Edward gawked at her when she licked her fingers and lips.

He couldn't take it anymore and kissed her hard right there at the table. Lifting her up, he carried her to the wall and continued his assault on her lips. He backed away some as Isabella gasped, "Edward we have company."

He smiled and said, to her, "Like I give a fuck, I want you now Isabella." He looked to Jazz and Alice saying, "Excuse us please. You both you can take the guest room on the third level. Okay?" They nodded as Edward carried her to his bedroom ready for some fun. Dessert was completely forgotten.

Once they were in his room, clothes were discarded fast and Edward bent Isabella over his bed, her hands and face flat on the bed. Edward admired the view of her glistening folds as her ass stuck up in the air. She wiggled her ass, looking for some friction and Edward wasted no time entering her from behind. His balls were hitting her clit with each thrust forward, the smack making her wetter and wetter.

Isabella arched up off the bed, changing the angle of penetration, each plunge of his dick hitting her sweet spot. His mouth was on her neck and his hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading as he continued to pound into her. Soon he heard Isabella moan grow louder and louder. He felt her pussy begin to flutter around his cock as he continued his assault on her pussy. He swiveled his hips, sliding in a slightly different angle causing Isabella to shiver and moan.

"Right―there! Oh fuck! Harder, Edward! Harder!"

His gruff voice asked, "You like it rough don't you Isabella? You like my cock pounding into you and my balls smacking that swollen little clit of yours don't you?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she screamed out.

"Fuck!" he shouted as Isabella's pussy clamped down on his cock.

He continued his assault, making her squirt as she continued to cum around his dick, the tightness making Edward come as well. He shot stream after stream of come deep within her as slowly continued to pump in and out of her. When he couldn't stand anymore, they crashed onto the bed together, panting from exhaustion.

Once he caught his breath, Edward said, "Isabella, I know earlier I told you not to worry about Tanya, and I mean it. I will take care of her once and for all, don't you worry."

Isabella just nodded; there really wasn't anything she wanted to say on the matter.

Palming her face with his hands, he looked into Isabella's eyes and said, "I love you and I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you. I promise."

She nodded again. She couldn't speak with the lump in her throat, her emotions on edge as she took in his words. She knew then that she was totally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

**A/N: I have the video and pictures on my Secrets, Lies and Cheerleader page. I also have a FB group for the story as well. Take a looksie. And the foursome will have more fun continued on the next chapter! And no not group sex either! BTW my beta is naming the chapters, Thank u Dee!**


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions, Details, and Dome

**SL&C**

**Ch 18: Decisions, Details, and Domesticity **

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

After Isabella and Edward had their fun, they came back out and joined Alice and Jasper downstairs. The couple had managed to keep themselves busy while Edward and Isabella were busy. While they didn't do exactly what the twosome upstairs did, they did manage to get off on the noises coming from upstairs. Their playtime ended when they heard the shower turn on, indicating they were finished.

Jasper laid out the blue prints for the club on the table. They were spread out so the guys could talk business. Edward was pointing out several things to Jazz that would need to be altered. Isabella and Alice went to clean up the kitchen. Both ladies worked together as they rinsed and then put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Alice started a conversation with Isabella.

"Bells, Jazz and I heard Edward tell you he's in love with you. Although I think it's great, when will you guys tell your parents? I think they need to know about you and him."

"Yeah, I know. I hate lying to them but it's a difficult situation, you know. I mean, Edward is my dad's best friend and I don't think my dad will be too happy about us. I mean, I know I'm of legal age, but at the same time I'm still daddy's little girl you know? Do your parents know about you and Jasper?" Isabella asked her friend.

"They weren't happy about it at first, but they did come around. Jazz and I hid it for a month before coming out to them. Jazz basically told my dad he plans to marry me someday, and that's when my dad agreed to us dating. My mom took some convincing, but we all managed to get her approval. But Isabella, the longer you keep this a secret, the worse the guilt will get, if you know what I mean. So I'd tell them as soon as you can…both of you. I'll cover for you two until then, okay?"

"Alice, do you think I should be worried about Tanya. She's the slut that Edward had been screwing around with before he moved back here?" Isabella asked her as they both stood in front of each other.

Alice's face changed to a smile. "To be honest, no. Jazz only told me a little bit about her, but he said it was over between Edward and her and I believe him. Isabella, I can see that Edward is in love with you and I know that what Jake did to you sucked, but I can't see Edward ever cheating on you. Just give him a chance to sort all of the Tanya shit out. Okay? But don't you worry, with Jasper there; I think it will be okay." Alice reassured her friend as Isabella nodded.

Isabella knew that she and Edward needed to tell her parents soon.

When the kitchen was finished and their conversation had lulled, both ladies went over to their boyfriends just as they were putting the blueprints away. They decided to have a low key night of watching movies and just hanging out.

The girls pick out one movie to watch while the men chose one of their own. The girls decided on _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_.

"Yeah. I see now where Isabella likes the older men part," Edward remarked once he saw the girls' movie choice.

She playfully slapped Edward and replied, "Hey now! Mathew is hot. Besides we're not knocking what you guys wanna watch. _American Pie_…I mean really, could you both be anymore immature or obvious in your lust over high school girls?"

They all laughed at Isabella's comment.

"I'll show you immature." Edward tried to grab Isabella to tickle her, but she slid just out of his grasp. With a shriek, she shot off around the couch, trying desperately to avoid his interpretation of the tickle monster.

Alice and Jasper laughed at the playful behavior being displayed in front of them.

It continued for a few more minutes before Isabella called uncle.

Edward finally stated that their movie choice was a guy thing.

Isabella and Alice came back with, "And it's a girl thing, too!" They both giggled.

Edward put the first movie in and then they laid down together on the couch. Jazz and Alice did the same thing on the love seat across from them.

After watching the first movie, they decided to take a break. Edward went to go get snacks. He microwaved some popcorn and came back in the living with it and bottles of water for everyone. They all got comfortable again and watched the second movie before they split up for bed after everyone said goodnight.

The next day the couples made breakfast and then decided to take a long walk in the woods behind the house. Edward told them about a pond that was just a short walk from the property and they decided to go check it out. He knew his parents weren't due back until later that evening so they still had time to kill before the girls needed to leave.

Once they got to the water they realized it was unseasonably warm. So the girls quickly stripped down to their bra and panties while the guys stripped down to their boxers. They all got into the cool water and began to swim and have a good time.

Soon the couples split up and Edward finally got Isabella alone. In their little nook, they made out while Alice and Jazz did their own thing on the other side of the pond. Eventually they got out and relaxed on the grass, using the sun to dry them since the dip in the pond had been unplanned and they hadn't brought any towels.

It wasn't long before they headed back to the house. Their weekend was quickly coming to a close. They all took turns showering together as couples.

Edward and Isabella took turns washing each other. Edward paid extra attention to every part of Isabella body, using only his hands as he rubbed soap all over her. Once his hands began massaging her breasts, Isabella moaned.

That was all it took for Edward's control to vanish and he had Isabella up against the shower tiles, plunging deeply into tight pussy. He had wrapped one leg around his waist as her nails dug down deep into his back. The water preventing her from holding on too long, but the marks would still be there tomorrow.

Edward sucked and licked and nibbled on the exposed flesh of her throat, the water continuing to rain down on them as he thrust continuously in to her wet cunt. Isabella was a panting mess, her inner walls quivering more with each intrusions of his cock.

Edward squeezed Isabella ass with one hand then bit down on her shoulder, causing them to come together. Isabella screamed out with her release, pulling him deeper into her body. The constant clutching of her walls pulled stream after stream of his come further within in her pussy. He knew he'd never get enough of Isabella for as long as he lived.

They rinsed off in the quickly cooling water before Edward turned the water off and each took turns drying the other off. They got dressed and met Jazz and Alice for one last, quick meal before the girls had to leave. Edward asked Alice to take Isabella home just to be on the safe side until they told her parents about them.

Jazz left just before the girls, but not before telling Alice goodbye and promising that he'd soon her soon.

Edward walked Isabella to Alice's car and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He palmed her face, "I love you, baby, and we will tell your parents soon, I promise. I'll also take care of the issue with Tanya."

She nodded as she got into her friends car, they waved as they left his parents home.

Edward sighed because he knew then that his life would never be the same again because he'd fallen in love for the first and last time.

**A/N: Wow! You guise I am humbled beyond words, this story has surpassed over 500 reviews! I'm speechless!. Thank u for the support. And please thnak Deebelle because she cleans up and adds things so nicely to the chapters!**


	19. Awkward Moments and Interferring Exes

**SL&C**

**19: Awkward Moments and Interfering Exes**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella got home just a little after four that Sunday afternoon. She climbed the stairs to her room, hearing moaning sounds coming from her parents' bedroom.

As she got close she heard her mom say, "Charlie! Oh, right there! Yes, that's it, right there!"

Isabella gasped as she listened at her parents' door.

_Oh my god, my parents are going at it!_

Just as she was about to slip away she heard her dad say, "You like it rough. Don't ya, Renee? Yeah baby, you do! You like it when I get the whip out and turn your pretty little ass pink, don't ya sweetheart?"

Isabella then heard her mom scream out, "Oh...oh...I'm coming. Oh god!"

Isabella ran from her parents' door giggling and yet grossed out at the same time. She had to tell someone what she'd heard, so she called Alice on her cell. She refused to be the only one to deal with what she'd just experienced.

"You rang," Alice answered.

"Alice, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you, not in a million years. Just after you dropped me off, I headed up to my room and I heard my parents going at it," Isabella said.

"Oh my god, you mean they were arguing?"

"No! I mean sex and it must've been rough sex too. I heard my dad asking her if she liked it rough and talk about whipping her. I have to say it's mortifying to know your parents are into that stuff."

Alice giggled on the phone. "Seriously? Wow! Isabella that's just―yuck!"

Isabella whispered into the phone, "Hey, you're lucky you weren't the one to hear it. I will never be able to look them in the face again after hearing that. I mean, I thought Edward was kinky, but they are over the top," she said to her friend.

After just a few more minutes they hung up. Isabella was putting her things away when her mom opened her bedroom door in her robe.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't hear you come in. How was camp?" Renee asked as she looked at her daughter.

Isabella hated lying but it was all she could do for now, so she answered her mom. "It was good. We learned a few more things and then just hung out the rest of the time."

Her dad peeped in behind her mom; he had a big smile on his face.

_I wonder why?_ Isabella thought to herself.

"Hey, Bells, have a nice weekend?"

She nodded and repeated to her dad what she had told her mom. She explained to her parents that she had to study for a test she had the next day. Really though, she just couldn't keep looking at her parents with a straight face. She also wondered if Carlisle and Esme had made it back from their trip.

Edward's parents had come home safely. Edward had vacuumed and straightened up the house so it would be nice for his mom and dad. He also knew that pretty soon he'd have to tell his parents about him and Isabella and hoped they would just be happy for him and not unsupportive.

Although, telling Charlie the truth would be another story. Charlie had been his friend for so long that he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Telling your best friend you're in love with his sixteen year old daughter isn't common or thought of as appropriate. There was no telling how Charlie would react.

He also knew that he needed to talk to Aro about his daughter Tanya. He looked at the clock and noticed it was eight pm. He contemplated calling Isabella, but figured he better not. Let her have some time with her parents. So he busied himself with getting his stuff prepared for the work week.

On Monday morning, Isabella sat and ate her cereal with her brother. He told her that he and Rose had a good time at her parents' house that weekend. She listened as he raved on and on about there alone time, but she really didn't want to hear her brother talk about his sexual prowess. Isabella drove to school that morning and met up with Alice and their other friends along with rest of the cheerleaders.

Isabella felt someone was looking at her from across the field. She glanced around and her eyes landed on Jake's. He didn't look too happy either. But she ignored him as the bell rang indicating they needed to get to class.

She had only one class without Alice. Isabella entered her Biology class and sat down at her assigned lab table. While she was putting her books down Isabella, someone came up behind her and asked, "Where the hell were you this weekend?"

She looked up at Jake's towering figure and he looked rather pissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked away and continued getting her things ready for class.

"Oh no? Then what the hell is that bite mark doing on your shoulder, and who did it come from?" His voice harsh and cold.

Isabella glared at Jake, seething with her own anger. "It's none of your damn business, Jake. Who I'm seeing is really none of your business."

He slammed his books down next to her and said, "I say it is. Now who in the hell is marking you!" he shouted.

The bell rang for class to begin, but Isabella was too stunned and scared to notice. Jake was actually scaring her.

"As I said before, it's none of your business." While her voice shook, she stood her ground.

"Like hell it isn't! You're my girlfriend."

"Jake, we haven't been together for months and you know I'm not your girlfriend. We broke up because you cheated, remember?"

The teacher broke into their conversation, "Jacob you need to take your seat so we can start class. Otherwise I'm sending you to the principal for disrupting my class."

Jake plopped down right next to Bella. Even though he didn't say another word to her, she could feel him glaring at her the whole time. Her heart was racing and she couldn't concentrate. Finally after what seemed like the whole day, the bell rang and signaled the end of class.

As she grabbed her books and rushed out into the hallway, trying to get to her locker as fast as possible, but Jake grabbed her books and slammed them down on the floor. He was demanding to know who she was with. A crowd began to gather around them as they argued back and forth.

"I asked you who were you with. Isabella!" Jake shouted.

"And I said it's none of your fucking business asshole!"

"The hell it isn't you bitch! So your being a slut and whoring yourself out is that it?" Jake's voice was laced with venom and he was shaking with rage.

Bella gasped and slapped him in the face hard. Then before she knew it Alice was coming in helping her friend and breaking up the fight.

"Back off Jake! I have told you to leave her alone! She doesn't want to be with you, loser," Alice shouted, getting into Jake's face.

A couple of teachers came over and said to everyone, "Okay, break it up and get to class now. All of you!"

Isabella started crying as Alice rushed her to the bathroom.

"Isabella, are you okay? What happened?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

Isabella just cried as she told her friend that Jake had seen the bite mark Edward had given her and he questioned her about it.

Alice replied, "Isabella, you need to tell someone because this is heading toward sexual harassment. It's none of his businesses who you're with, but I'm telling you if he figured it out and he told your parents before you got the chance, odds are not going to be in your favor. I think you need to tell Edward what's going on."

"No Alice! He'll kill Jake if he finds out. I can't tell him any of this. I'll just have to handle Jake myself."

Alice quietly told Bella, "Look...this isn't a game Bella. Jake isn't himself and this isn't like him at all. His behavior right then was unjust and uncalled for. If you don't tell Edward, then I will. He deserves the right to know what's going on because it looks like you two need to tell your parents sooner rather than later. If Jake gets wind of who you're with, you know he would tell them just to cause you problems."

Isabella knew Alice was right, but she also knew Edward would go ballistic knowing Jake almost attacked her. She nodded to her friend and said, "Okay. I'll talk to Edward. Maybe we then we can talk to my parents this weekend."

Alice hugged her friend and said, "I think its best, because Jake is becoming a loose cannon."

After Jake saw Isabella bite mark he knew she was with someone else.

_But who?_ He wondered.

He hadn't seen her with any other guys on the team or at school. He kept running through the other boys at school, trying to guess who she might be involved with, but then it dawned on him.

Edward Cullen...her father's friend. He remembered when he saw Isabella and Edward at IHOP that one time and they looked pretty chummy together. In fact, Edward looked quite possessive of Isabella. Well, well, it's all making sense now. She has been with that fucker since the beginning. _No wonder she doesn't want me back because she's fucking him!_ Jake slammed his hand into the lockers when he realized what was going on and then left the locker room with his fist in pain.

And when he confronted her on it in the classroom and the hallway she didn't say she wasn't with someone, just it wasn't his business. He wondered if her dad knew his best friend is screwing his only daughter. It was an interesting theory.

Meanwhile, Edward was back at work and he had called Aro and told him he needed to speak with him about a personal matter. He is on the phone with someone who was interested in promoting the club, which had finally been named Breaking Twilight_. _Edward wrote down the figure the man gave him on while they were on phone.

A knock on the door breaks his concentration and thinking its Aro he shouts, "Come in."

As soon as he's off the phone, he looks up and sees its Tanya once again.

He was pissed and wished she would get the memo that they were through.

"Tanya, what do you want?" Edward asked her with a hiss.

"I came here to give you once last chance Edward. Either you dump your current girlfriend and take me back or I will have a little talk with my father. The choice is yours."

Edward glared at Tanya and called her out on her bluff. "Go ahead Tanya, talk to your father. See where that will get ya. I've already made up my mind. We're through."

She huffed and walked right back out of his office. Edward sighed; thankful she hadn't her hands on him again. His cell phone rang shortly after and it was Charlie.

"Hey buddy what's up?" he said into the phone.

"Edward, Renee and I wanted you to come over and hang out. Just us adults only no kids allowed. What do you say?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Is seven o'clock okay?" Edward asked.

Charlie was agreeable with the time and then hung up. Edward knew he needed to tell Charlie about him and Isabella. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. He only hoped his friend would be able to see past his age and realize he truly did love Isabella.

**A/N: Damn Jake has become a loose cannon huh? So do you think he will be the one spill the beans to Charlie? And Now that Edward is making a trip to the Swan home...anything is possible. More to cum...till Wednesday!**


	20. A Canary sings

**SL&C**

**Ch 20: A Canary Sings**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Once Edward got to Charlie and Renee's house, he sat there in his car for a moment. He didn't think he would be telling Charlie about Isabella tonight, but he wanted to test the waters and see what Charlie would think about the idea of him dating a much younger woman. Edward knew Isabella was at practice for her cheer leading, so in a way it was a relief just to hang out with Charlie without the possibility of temptation in the form of his little vixen.

Edward was about to knock on their door just as Charlie opened it. He held the door open and allowed Edward to pass by. "Come in Edward. Thank you for coming over. Emmett and Isabella both had practice tonight so we thought we it would be nice to have an adult night."

"Yeah, thanks man I appreciate that," Edward said to his friend.

They sat down in the living room and Charlie tuned down the volume on the TV. Renee brought in some snacks for the men before she excused herself and left the room for a moment. Edward and Charlie talked about the club Edward was working on and what the boss decided to name it.

"Sounds cool. I like the name Breaking Twilight. I'm sure you will meet some attractive woman there; although I remember you mentioning you had met someone the last time you were here. How's that going? Did anything come of it?" Charlie asked.

Edward smiled and said, "Well, it's going good. Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, the thing is she a lot younger than me."

"Oh...really," replied Charlie, intrigued to hear more about Edward's mystery woman.

"Listen Charlie, before I tell you this, I just want to say how much I value your friendship. You have been there for me for a really long time. I mean, you really helped me in college and for that I am truly grateful to you. You have always been upfront and honest with me, and well, I just wanted to say that I hope in the future we can always be friends."

Charlie carefully watched Edward the entire time his friend spoke. As soon as Edward said that Charlie had always been honest and upfront with him, he felt bad because he hadn't always been totally truthful. He knew then he needed to come clean and tell Edward the truth about his life.

"Edward, I―um―I actually have something to tell you. I haven't always been truthful about my life, and well, I feel the need to come clean with you as well."

Both Charlie and Edward looked at each other carefully. Their blood was pumping fast and their pulses raced. Both were on the edge of their seat waiting to see what each had to say.

"Charlie what could you be possibly hiding from me?" Edward asked. Completely baffled by what Charlie may have lied about.

Charlie looks Edward in the eye and replied, "Okay, well remember when I introduced you to Renee?"

Edward nodded and Charlie continued, "We told you that she was eighteen when we got together, right?"

Edward nodded again. "The truth is she was sixteen and I was twenty when we got together. We had been together for two years when you met her. She's actually only a little over a year older than you. We have four years between us. I know it's not as big of a deal now, especially since were older, however, there was no such thing as age of consent and so she was still considered a minor back then. We lied about her age to you because we weren't sure how you'd feel about me dating someone much younger than I was."

Edward was slightly shocked and he didn't know what to say. Four years wasn't much of a difference per say, but back when Charlie was twenty, dating her would have been taboo.

"I'm sorry we lied to you Edward, but at the time we thought it was best. I hope you'll accept my apology," Charlie asked of Edward.

Edward nodded and said, "Of course. That doesn't change anything with us buddy. And thanks for sharing, especially with what I'm about to tell you." Edward took a deep breath and then just spit it out. "I am dating someone who is much younger than me...in fact she's nineteen years younger than me."

Edward gauged his friend's reaction. Charlie's eye brow arched as he looked at his friend. Edward could tell he was working the calculation out in his head and replied, "So, let me get this straight, Edward, you're dating a girl that is nineteen years younger than you so since your thirty-five that would make her sixteen correct?"

Edward nodded to his friend. His voice wouldn't cooperate because he had a huge lump in his throat.

"Wow! I'm absolutely floored. I don't what to say other than, just be careful. I mean lawfully speaking, of course, because although sixteen is now considered of legal age, it's still frowned upon. Do her parents know your dating their daughter?"

Edward looked down at his feet; his breathing had becoming labored and felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He didn't feel it was the right time to tell Charlie that it was his daughter he was seeing, especially since as Isabella wasn't there either.

Edward then looked into his friends eyes and said, "No, her parents don't know yet. But we planned to tell them soon."

Just as soon as Edward had said that, the front door opened and in came Isabella. She was still in her work out clothes. Her hair was in up in a ponytail and she had on a sports bra on that was paired with barely their shorts. They both caught each other's eyes as she walked in.

She wondered, _Oh my god, is Edward telling her dad about them?_ Her heart began to race just thinking about it.

Edward and Charlie were both watching as she walked in. As Charlie looked at Isabella, he watched as her eyes met Edward's. Then Charlie proceeded to look over at his friend who was still gawking at his daughter.

Charlie slowly started thinking about what Edward had said to him. They had met at a dinner with friends. The woman was much younger than him, in fact she was only sixteen.

He started to piece together Edward's words. His daughter was sixteen. Isabella and Edward met having dinner. It was starting to make sense to him now.

Why Edward was so concerned that they would hopefully remain friends. It was because he'd been dating Isabella. Charlie stood up just then.

Edward did, too. Both men looking at each other as Isabella walked closer to them. Isabella looked at her dad. Charlie looked at Edward, who was looking at Isabella. When her eyes met Edward's he knew.

All three of them stood together, just looking at each other, waiting on someone to speak first...

**A/N: Hey guise I know I left ya hanging... Anyways , we are nearing the end of SL&C. I have decided to make it into series. Ch 30 will be the last one and the Club opening too of _Breaking Twilight_. I have delted the poll on FF because of complications...so please go to my group page SL&C on FB here to vote for five of ur fave songs : #!/groups/405789819515574/ The songs with highest votes will appear in the last chapter. This is a chance for my readers to make a choice what they wanna see appear in the very last chapter. Again i will be making it into a sequal or as they say a series.**


	21. Chapter 21:Flocking Together

**SL&C **

**Ch 21: Flocking Together**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

All three of them continued to stand in front of each other. Charlie repeatedly looked between his daughter and Edward as all the pieces fell into place.

_Edward is dating my daughter? Are they having sex? _Charlie shook his head as he didn't want to see that mental image of Edward and Isabella that was beginning to form in his head. Charlie was stunned and he didn't know what to think.

Isabella was frozen. She wasn't sure what she'd walked in on, but with her father's next words, she knew the cat was out of the bag. She wasn't sure if she should hope or pray Charlie's gun was still locked away. He may not have been a cop, but he had a gun for protection.

He looked to Edward asking, "So you and my daughter? You two are dating?"

Edward looked Charlie straight in the eyes, wanting him to see how serious he was about Isabella and replied, "Yes, Charlie. Isabella and I have been seeing other. We didn't plan for this to happen, Charlie. We both tried to fight it, but as soon as I met her I felt this pull towards her and I believe she felt it too. The attraction was instantaneous, but falling in love was unexpected. I've never felt the way I do for her before. Not for anyone, ever."

Charlie sat down just before his knees gave out. He plopped down on the chair and he thought about everything Edward had said to him. Then his daughter spoke up.

"Dad, I hope you're not angry with us, but Edward's right. We had this attraction from the start. The minute we shook hands there was something there, a spark or something. We fought it, but we just couldn't deny it any longer. I'm sorry dad for lying to you and mom, but I love him."

Isabella and Edward sat down together on the couch, their hands searching the others out like two magnets drawn together. Edward held her hand as they both looked towards her father, waiting for him to speak. He looked at the two of them, but wasn't sure how or where to start.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, his eyes landing on Edward's.

"We've only been seeing each other for about a month now. We just hit it off from the beginning. I don't know how to explain it Charlie...it's like we were meant to be together," Edward said looking into Isabella's eyes as he spoke to Charlie.

Charlie's eyes darted to his daughters. He could see the awe and love in her face as she stared right back at Edward as if he wasn't even in the room. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the way the pair behaved before. He had mixed emotions about them dating. At first he was thinking, no this is wrong, but seeing the way they looked at each other, you could see they had something starting between them.

And who was he to say no to them, besides her father? It wasn't like he himself didn't fall in love with a sixteen year old girl. Granted Charlie himself was twenty and not thirty-five like Edward was ,but he knew that even at twenty, he and Renee had something special themselves.

Charlie continued to look at both Edward and Isabella, the idea of them as a couple still warring within him. He could see they really cared about each other, but was that enough to give them his blessing? Even when they looked at each other the same way he did Renee.

"Look, "Charlie finally said to the two of them. "I won't deny that I'm rather surprised about this. I'm not totally happy with it either since you two have such vast differences in age…"

As Charlie proceed to talk his daughter started to interrupt him, "Dad―"

But Charlie held his hand up signaling her to stop. "Isabella, I'm not done yet, so let me finish. I have to be honest with you, Isabella. I began dating your mother when she was only sixteen too."

Isabella gasped. "Really?"

Her dad looked at her and replied, "Yes. Although there is only four years between us, we've always believed age was just a number. You have always been a little more mature then other sixteen year olds, not that Emmett is really a comparison, but only a little more," Charlie said with a laugh. "I can see the two of you do care for each other a lot."

Edward then said, "Actually, Charlie, I'm in love with Isabella."

"I figured as much Edward. I mean, I can see now the way you two look at each other." Charlie shook his head as the images he'd try to suppress early started to reappear. "Look, I don't want to know anything _else _about your relationship, if you know what I mean?" He emphasized the else so they would get the picture.

Isabella and Edward nodded; they both knew Charlie meant sex.

"So, you two have my blessing, but if she comes home pregnant, I'll kill you. Edward, the only thing that I ask is that if you two plan to get serious one day, please wait until she's eighteen to make those kinds of commitments."

Edward nodded as he agreed.

"What about Mom, Dad? What will she say?" Isabella asked her dad.

"What do you mean what will I say? What's going on?" Renee asked as she looked at all three of them as she entered the room.

The three all looked at her like deer's in headlights.

**A/N: So will momma agree to Edward and Isabella dating? I know I've kept you all hanging ...and yet here's nother cliffee. But i will update again Tomorrow. I have four more chapter to write as SL&C will cum to a close and the series will begin. I have to say thank you to Deebelle who is my beta and is doing a terrific job! She is also the one who made the banners for the group page on FB andthis story. **

**Also Yesterday I launhced a new group for CONTROLWARD. It already had over 100 members! My admin team is: Deebelle Onefic, EdwardSouthernBella, Heather York, Sandy Swearingen and last but not least Kris Mkystich. Please join us on our new group on Facebook and I still have Secerts, Lies and Cheerleaders group as well. All links will be on my profile page as well. **


	22. The Mother Bear and His Little Minx

**SL&C**

**Ch 22: The Mother Bear and His Little Minx**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

As Renee stood in front of her daughter, husband, and Edward, looking at them all. Finally after a minute of no response, she redirected her question to Charlie.

"What's going on, Charlie?" she asked pointedly and tired of watching them all flounder.

Charlie knew she would be shocked to know about Edward and Isabella dating. She at first might object because she was Isabella's Mother, but ultimately she would want their daughter to be happy as well.

Charlie gathered Renee into his arm and began to explain what was going on. He told her that Edward and Isabella were dating and that while it was new, they cared very deeply for each other.

He stated to her, "They're in love, Renee, and while I know she's your baby and all, she is growing up." He watched her eyes that filled with tears as he continued. "And the fact of the matter is, we too, dated when you were Bella's age. Granted we didn't have as many years between us as they do, but think about it. Your mom and dad have ten years between them and age gaps have existed within our families for years. Age is and always has been just a number in our family." She nodded and agreed with him.

Isabella looked to her mom as Edward held her by his side, rubbing his hand up and down on her shoulder, much in the same manner Charlie was doing to Renee. Renee saw that and knew Edward really did love her daughter as much as Charlie loved her.

She started crying and went to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. At first Isabella didn't know what to think, so she looked at her dad who smiled and she relaxed in her mother's arms. It was then she knew everything would be okay.

Backing away from her daughter, Renee palmed her face saying, "Oh Isabella, you will always be my little girl, but I can see how happy you are with Edward and I know he's a good man. He had some growing up to do before he could find the right woman and apparently I had to give birth to her for him to want to settle down!" That comment made everyone laugh.

Renee turned to Edward and said, "But seriously. Edward Anthony Cullen," her voice was hard like a mother bear as she three-named him, "I may agree with Charlie on allowing you two to date, but if you ever hurt my daughter, in anyway, I will hunt you down myself and tear you apart. Are we clear?" The seriousness in her words caused Edward to fear for his life even though he had no intention of ever hurting Isabella.

"Renee, you don't have to worry. I will never hurt Isabella. She's my life now." He spoke with such reverence that Renee's eyes watered again

That's all she needed to hear before she hugged him tightly in a bear hug, that he could barely breathe.

When she let him go she spoke one last time. "Okay, let's all go eat."

Isabella and Edward looked at each other and smiled. He bent down to kiss her lips gently, keeping it pretty tame for her parents. It felt magnificent to be able to do that in front of her parents. The secrecy had really started getting to him, although he still had to tell his parents as well. They joined hands as they walked into the dining room to eat with her parents.

Isabella still couldn't believe her parents were cool with her and Edward dating. She never expected it to come out this fast or for them to accept it so easily, but she was grateful. As they sat there enjoying the meal Renee prepared and chatting about life, Edward's cell phone went off. He notice it was Aro calling and he knew he needed to take the call.

"Excuse me all, I have to take this. It's my boss," he said before getting up from the table so as not to disturb them. They nodded in acknowledgment as he turned and walked into the other room to talk. They heard his muffled voice as he spoke.

"What can I do for you Edward? I apologize that it took me so long to get back to you," Aro stated through the phone.

"It's a personal issue that I can't really talk about right now. Is there any way possible I can meet you in the morning?" Edward asked his boss.

"Sure, although it will have to be early, say around seven-thirty. I have meetings all day long, so I'm just fitting you in."

"Sounds good Aro, I'll see you then." Edward hung up the phone and as he turned he realized Isabella had been standing there for at least a few seconds.

She asked, "Who was that Edward?"

Edward replied, "Aro Volturi, he's Tanya's father and my boss. I told him I need to talk to him, and he scheduled me in first thing in the morning."

"Oh...I see." Isabella stated as her head drifted down.

Edward walked up to Isabella, using his fingers under her chin to and guided her head back up. He wanted her to understand exactly what he was going to say. He didn't want her to doubt his sincerity about dealing with the Tanya issue.

"I'm going to have a talk with him about his daughter. I told you I would take care of it and I am. Okay?" He asked her as she nodded. She was somewhat relieve to hear he was following through.

They went back to the dining table. They finished eating and Edward told them all he had to go because he had a meeting early in the morning. He shook Charlie's hand, gave Renee a hug, and thanked them for allowing him to continue dating their daughter.

"I'll walk you out," Isabella quickly offered. He nodded and they walked out the front door together hand in hand.

As they got closer to his car Isabella spoke. "I had no idea we were telling my parents tonight. Is that why you were here?"

He looked into her eyes and responded, "No, actually it wasn't. I just told him I was dating someone younger than me and your dad figured it out the moment you walked into the house. Your skimpy little outfit did nothing to hide my lust for you." His eyes ravaged her still scantily clad body. Isabella just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think men only thought with the cocks.

"They seem happy for us," Isabella stated looking back up to his eyes.

"Yeah, they do, and I'm glad. Although your dad is spying on us from the living room window right now," Edward replied.

Isabella was disappointed at first, but then an idea sprang up. She closed the distance between him and her as he groaned, trying desperately to heed Charlie's words. "Isabella, what are you doing, baby?"

She stopped when there was barely space for a piece of paper between them. Feeling bold, she palmed his cock and he moaned, wanting and desiring more.

"Fuck, woman! You have no idea how much your boldness is turning me on right now. And the fact that your dad is watching, is heightening the pleasure. My cock is so hard for you. Is your pussy wet for me? I bet there's even a wet spot visible on that sad excuse for shorts you're wearing."

She moaned out loud. His words turning her on again. She pressed forward, her tightly bound chest heaved against his.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he said, their noses touching as he leaned into her face for a kiss.

"What if I am?" she asked huskily, positive she was on the verge of snapping what little control he still poised.

"Fuck it!" he growled out before he kissed her hard. He pressed her up against his car with his body, trapping his cock between them.

His watched beep and alerted him to the fact that it was already ten o'clock. Five o'clock would come very early.

He pulled away from Isabella with a sigh and said, "I gotta go babe. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded as he kissed her one more time before he got in his car. He revved the engine as he pulled away, watching his girl wave to him through his mirror as he drove off.

The night had turned out better than he ever anticipated, even if he was headed home to a cold shower.

**A/N: Awe poor Edward and his hard on, LOL! Okay guys now they know! Just what will hapen to Tanya now. Thoughts? I will update again either Saturday or Sunday!**


	23. Under-ripe Strawberry Blondes

**SL&C**

**Ch 23: Under-ripe Strawberry Blondes**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward got home around ten-thirty. His parents were already in bed and he while he was exhausted himself, he needed to take a cold shower to subdue the beast in his pants that Isabella had awoken. Once that was done, he crawled into bed for the night.

His alarm went off after what he felt like was a five minute cat nap and he groaned, not wanting to get up and out of his warm and comfy bed. He got up anyway and took a quick shower, got dressing, and quickly got out the door.

He pulled into the main office building of Volturi Incorporated. Getting out of his car, he walked inside and pressed the elevator button then waited for it to arrive. Once inside, he pressed the tenth floor button where Aro's office was held. Once the doors opened, he walked out and headed to his boss's office.

He knocked and heard Aro shout, "Come in!"

Aro was on the phone, but directed Edward to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He shortly thereafter ended the phone call and smile toward Edward.

Aro sat up clasping his hands together. "So, Edward, you said you wanted to talk to me about something personal. Are you leaving the company?" he asked, arching his brow to Edward.

Edward clearing his throat and said, "No sir, I have no intentions on leaving the company, per say however I have an issue that needs to be deal with."

"Hmm...Okay. Sounds serious. Let's hear it," Aro replied, looking right at him.

Now that Edward was sitting in front of his boss and about to tell him that he'd a sexual relationship with his daughter, suddenly made Edward feel parched. He tried clearing his throat, but it wasn't helping. Aro went and fetched Edward some water out of his mini fridge.

Edward unscrewed the cap, taking a few gulps of the water bottle to wet his dry throat. "Better?" Aro asked and Edward nodded.

"Sir, I'm not sure exactly what you know about your daughter's, um, suitors, but…" Edwards's voice trailed off.

Aro laughed and said, "Is that what they're calling it nowadays? But yes, I know about her "toys," so what seems to be the problem with them?"

"I used to be one of them." Edward bluntly said to Aro. He figured biting the bullet was the best route.

"Edward, I wasn't born yesterday, so I know all about yours and my daughter's fun times. Is this what you needed to talk to me about?"

Edward nodded. He was surprised that Aro was already aware, but it made it easier to continue. "Yes, sir. Look, Tanya and I may have had a sexual relationship awhile back that was no strings attached. I ended the relationship while I was still working in New York. However, once I moved back here to Washington she has been harassing me and wanting to pick up our relationship again after I have repeatedly told her I wasn't interests. She wants more, but I don't."

Aro looking and nodded. "I see, go on."

"She has been coming on to me every week, telling me that if I didn't give in to her and take her, she would have you fire me. Just yesterday morning she came into my office and threatened me again. Stating once again, that if I didn't dump my now current girlfriend, she would make me pay. Basically reiterating she'd convince you to fire me."

Aro's face went from smiling to rigid; he obviously was upset by this news.

"So, let me get this straight, she said to you that if you don't continue the sexual relationship with her or began a serious relationship with her, then she will get me to fire you? Am I saying that correctly?"

Edward looked right at Aro and said, "Yes sir."

Aro leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Oh my, well this is a predicament. Not even a week ago I had another gentleman, I won't give his name, but he came to me and stated the same thing. He's rich like you, and on Forbes List, too. It seems my daughter is beginning to make a habit of this. I had the man fired from this company because I thought he was lying," Aro said shaking his head before he looked right at Edward.

Edward gulped because he thought there was a very good possibility that he would be suffering the same fate as the other man him just like Tanya said she was capable of doing.

Aro got onto his intercom, his secretary Jane asking her to bring in his daughter. I sat there watching him as he paced the floor. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but soon Tanya walked in and stared at me in shock. She was surprised to see me sitting in the chair in front of her father's desk.

She quickly hid the shock and smiled at Aro. "Yes, daddy?" she asked. She was trying to be so sweet and unassuming. It might have worked for her too, if I wasn't the second guy she had pulled this crap with, or at least that's what I hoped. At that moment, I had no idea what was going to happen or what Aro was going to say.

Aro looked to me with a smile and then told her, "Sit down my dear; I need to have a talk with you."

She did as she was asked, crossing her legs toward Edward while hiking her skirt up to reveal more of her legs. She even went so far as to lick her lips just trying to entice Edward, but he wasn't falling for her dog and pony show anymore. He had a real woman now, so he just shook his head, she really was pathetic.

"It has come to my attention, Tanya that you're using sexual threats to get men to give you what you want. You've been using my name to get Edward here to succumb to your demands of renewing a relationship with you. He states that he had rebuffed your advances, more than once I might add, but you refuse to listen and have threatened his job. Is that correct?" Tanya had gone pale. She had never expected Edward to confront her father. "And be careful how you answer me young one, because I have had another gentleman tell me the same thing just last week, but he has now filed a sexual harassment law against you." Aro knew that last part wasn't true, but she didn't know that.

"Daddy, the only thing I have done was love Edward. All I wanted from him was to love me the same way I love him," she stated to her father, pouring on the innocent look.

Edward huffed because that wasn't true at all.

She then turned to me and coldly asked, "What have you said to him?" Her eyes glaring at me.

Edward just glared back at Tanya, "I haven't said anything that wasn't true, Tanya."

"Oh I get it now... ever since you got that new slut of yours, you don't need me is that it? Edward, have you forgotten our deal?"

Edward was dumbfounded. She must have forgotten where we were and who we were talking with, so I bated her into giving Aro exactly what he wanted, the truth.

"And what deal was that, Tanya?"

She angrily replied, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Edward. I warned you! If you don't continue our relationship and eventually marry me, you will be ruined in this company and I will have my father fire you!"

Aro got his daughters attention by shouting, "That's enough, Tanya! You just implicated yourself in front of me!"

Tanya gasped as she put her hand on her mouth, hoping to stop anymore verbal diarrhea that would get her into more hot water with her father.

The damage was done though, and Edward sat there full of mirth. He hoped he would never have to deal her again.

**A/N: It seems as though Tanya got herself in a pickle...wouldn't you say? So what exactly do you think will happen to her?**

**Thank you all for ur reviews, we have passed 700! I can't believe it. Thank u all!**


	24. It's All Fun and Games until the Cocks'

**SL&C**

**Ch 24: It's All Fun and Games until the Cocks' Fight**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Aro yelled at his daughter, "Tanya how could you! I trusted you and this is how you repay me. That's it! I have had it with you!"

Tanya yelled right back at her father, "What does that mean? What are you going to do? Are-are-are you cutting me off?" Her tone had changed with that thought.

Her father glared at her. "No, Tanya." She then smiled smugly looking at me. _I knew father wouldn't cut me off, I'm his princess, his only daughter, _she thought to herself. "I have something else planned for you."

Aro had a wicked grin on his face and Tanya paled. _That sounded worse than getting cut off,_ she thought.

"I'm actually going to send you some place to get you help with your sex addiction. I should have done this a long time ago when I noticed you flirting with my previous business partners. There's this lovely treatment center that had an opening―"

She stood up, cutting her father off, "No! You can't do this! You can't send me away. I will tell mother―"

Aro cut in, "You'll tell your mother what? She can't help you now, sweetheart. In fact she's in the hospital getting help, too. I should have known that you'd turn out exactly like her, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. What a waste," Aro shook his head and began dialing someone, when they answered, he spoke. "I need you to come in and get Tanya. She's going to the center. Yes that one, she needs help as well."

Tanya lost it and charged her father, knocking them both to the ground. Aro's bodyguards rushed in to get Tanya, however she continued to throw a fit and they had to literally bind her down before they could leave. The guards carried her out of the room. Tanya was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

She glared at me shouting, "You will pay for this! All of you!"

Aro was completely out of breath and so I helped him up, since he was still leaning down on the ground.

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry you had to see and hear all of that. Her mother, Kate, is also in the treatment for her own problems. I had no idea that's how she was conducting business. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"No problem. So what exactly is wrong with her? I've never seen act like that before."

"It apparently runs in their family. Her mother has the same addiction, but I didn't realize how much I had enabled her. I just didn't want to believe that it was hereditary. Sex addictions should be, but there is a chemical imbalance that causes them to act the way they do. Like mother like daughter," Aro said, sighing to clear his mind. "Anyway, she won't be a threat to you anymore, Edward. I'm sorry you had to deal with this. Again, please accept my apology."

Edward and Aro shook hands and Edward left to continue his workday. He called Isabella on her cell, only it went to voice mail. "Hey, baby, it's me. I had that meeting and Tanya has been taken care of. I will explain more lately. I love you and have a good day."

Leaving Aro's office I couldn't help but laugh. It was all too surreal. Tanya got what she deserved. He really laid into her about the way she acted and how she was misrepresenting the company. Hopefully the center would help her figure out how to deal with her problem, but Edward glad she wasn't one of his anymore.

When Edward got to his office he had a lot of messages wait for him to be returned. The city had given Edward his permits and it was a go for the club. In three months, Breaking Twilight, would be up and running. Jasper called and said he would be onsite tomorrow working with the contractors.

Edward looked at his watch and noticed it was nearing noon. _I'm going to go surprise Isabella and have lunch with her, _he told himself. He got into his car he drove towards Isabella's school. He figured he would be there just about the time she would be having lunch.

Isabella was getting out of her fourth class and was walking to the cafeteria. She was meeting Alice as usual. As soon as she got there, she went and got her food and then took a seat at the table where all the rest of the squad sat.

She needed to go to the ladies room so she made a quick exit, leaving her things behind since she knew she'd be right back. Alice saw her friend's things on the table, but no Isabella. She also looked around for Jake and didn't see him around either. It sent a warning bell off in Alice's head.

As Isabella left the restroom, she was shoved into the wall, a hard body blocking her way. She immediately knew it was Jake. He looked scary as her eyes met his. Anger was pouring off him and he was hurting her. She had no idea he was capable of acting the way he was.

"Jake, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"So, you're fucking your dad's best friend, huh?" he asked instead of answering her. He didn't know if it was him or not, but he had a hunch it was.

Isabelle's heart was racing and she swallowed a lump in her throat that had developed because of Jake's aggression.

"How did you know we were involved? Who told you?" She asked, looking up at him as he had caged her in.

"So it's true then? I was only guessing, but he's the only guy I've seen you with besides your family. So you're really screwing him then, huh?"

While Isabella and Jake were hidden in a dark corner of the hallway, Alice was just about to look for her when she saw Edward walking toward their lunch table.

"Hey, Alice. Where's Isabella? I thought I would surprise her for lunch."

After Isabella had called Alice last night and told her that Edward and she told her parents about them dating, Alice was relieved. However, now she was worried since Bella still hadn't returned for her things that sat at their table. Not only had Isabella not returned, but Jake hadn't either.

"Um...well, I'm not sure. Her stuff is here but she's not around," Alice said to Edward. He could hear the worry in her voice. He wondered where Isabella could be.

Isabella and Jake both continued arguing with each other just on the other side of the cafeteria where it was dark. He had her body pinned to the wall.

"Ow, Jake, you're hurting me, let me go!" she screamed.

Jake seethed. "No, I know how much you like it rough now, Isabella. Remember you once wanted me too, before that asshole came along and stole what was mine!"

He kissed her hard on the lips as she continued to try and fight him off, but he was too strong.

Alice and Edward were still sitting at the table. They were talking about getting together and going to a concert that weekend, making it a double date for the couples.

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion when a student yelled, "Hey there is an argument going on in the dark hallway! A jock's got some cheerleader pinned up against the wall!"

Alice and Edward looked at each other as they both raced off to see what was going on. They were both positive it was Isabella. They ran down the dark hallway and sure enough there she was. Edward told Alice to call 911 before he rushed over to help Isabella.

The first thing he saw Jake was groping Isabella harshly while she tried desperately to fight him off. As soon as Edward got closer he grabbed Jake off Isabella, shouting, "Get off her you son of a bitch!" Then he and threw him across the hallway, making Jake land on his back.

Edward looked at his girlfriend. Her lips were bruised and her Cheer outfit had a rip in it. He was trying to rape her, and if Edward hadn't gotten there in time, Jake might have been successful.

"Isabella, it's me, Edward, are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

She looked up into her boyfriend eyes and started crying. He held her in his arms as Jake got up from the floor, yelling obscenities at Isabella.

"You stupid bitch! I should have done more with you when I had the chance. After all, if you could sleep with your father's friend who knows who else have you been with. You're nothing but a cock-teasing, old-man-fucking slut!"

Edward was furious. His blood was boiling as he held Isabella.

He turned towards Jake and shouted, "What the fuck did you just say? Who are you to say anything about my girl, huh? "

Alice returned telling Edward the police were on the way he nodded. He fought every instinct within himself, wanting so badly to end the pathetic dog's life, but he knew Isabella's safety was more important than revenge.

Alice then asked Isabella, "Are you okay? Did you tell Edward about what happened the other day with Jake as well?"

Edward was stunned as they all stood in the hallway.

_What the hell happened? What did I miss?_ He wondered.

"Alice, what are you talking about? What happened?" he questioned them all looking at each other.

Alice looking at Isabella said, "I told you to tell Edward what Jake did to you. Why didn't you tell him?"

Isabella looked up at Edward who was looking down at her. "I was going to..." Her voice trailed off.

Jake was about to run when one of the other players on the football team grabbed him and held him there while they waited for the police.

Edward growled, "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on! Now!"

Alice began to tell Edward exactly what happened. He was furious and he was grateful for the football player who was holding Jake there.

After Alice explained to him exactly what happened, he looked at Isabella and asking, "Is that true?"

She nodded to Edward her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry I was going to tell you, Edward. I just wanted to tell you when we were alone, but then everything happened with my parents and I forgot."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Jake with distain. After releasing Isabella, he stalked towards Jake and the jock that was holding him in place.

"You son of a bitch!" he grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled Jake towards him and away from the other football player. Gritting his teeth he continued, "Who the hell do you think you are to treat women this way, huh? Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you were doing with my girl?"

Jake spit in Edward's face. "You can't do anything about it. I'm a minor, if you hit me you go to jail. Besides, I'm sure her father would like to know that his friend his fucking his daughter. Although, I was the one who snatched her cherry! She had such a tight pussy when I got her."

Suddenly a loud cracking sound resonated throughout the hallway.

Jake's nose was broken and blood was running out of it. Edward dropped Jake to the ground and shouted, "Get the fuck up and take it like a man!"

Chaos erupted as the two men were wrestling on the floor, both taking shots at the other. Jake had managed to straddle Edward and he was punching him over and over again. Edward soon found an opening and got the upper hand. He pinned Jake down to the ground, holding him there until they were finally pulled apart by the cops. Both continued to yell and shout insults at each other. Edward had a few scrapes, but Jake's mouth and nose was busted.

An officer asked them, "What is going on here?"

Both Jake and Edward silently glared back at the other while the cops held them in place, wanting to know what was going on.

**A/N: Hot damn protective Edward! So will Edward be going to jail for hitting a minor? I will update Wednesday, this story is nearing its end. But starting the new one soon!**


	25. Chapter 25: Safe in the Arms of Love

**SL&C**

**Ch 25: Safe in the Arms of Love**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't live in the sate of Washington however I have had a few people to tell me the age consent there is sixteen. And Remember this is fiction.**

Once the officers pulled Edward and Jake apart from each other they asked both men what was going on. The two men kept glaring at each other, but then Edward finally spoke up.

"He was attacking my girlfriend, practically raping her right here in the hallway earlier. It we hadn't shown up when we did he might have been successful," Edward growled out to the officer while still glaring at Jake.

The officer pointed to Isabella, "Is this your girlfriend sir?"

Edward nodded as they went to check her. They had the paramedics take a look at her. Her lips were bruised and she had some scrapes on her arms. They could tell from her injuries it was true that Jake had been attacking her. Some of the teachers and the principal arrived to find out what was going on. When they were filled, Jake he was informed that he off the football team effect immediately along with being expelled from the school. The principal informed the cops that she would call his father as they put cuffs on Jake.

Jake was outraged by that point and was yelling and screaming. "Why don't you take him in? He's the one screwing a minor!"

Edward and Isabella looked over to Jake as he said that. The officer quickly assessed the scene and asked Isabella, "Can I get your age, please? And how old are you, sir?"

Edward quickly explained that he was a friend of the family and that he and Isabella were seeing each other with her parents' permission. He then said, "Look...I know her being sixteen doesn't look good, but as you know, here in the state of Washington the age of consent sixteen."

The officer nodded. "Point taken. Miss Swan, you should allow the paramedics to take you to the hospital to be completely checked out. Since there are plenty of witnesses who saw the assault, we can hold him for forty-eight hours, but if you want to file a report you can do that and then the case will go before a judge for a possible trial. You have until the two days are up to file give your statement before we have to release him. I would also suggest you both get protection orders so that he can't come within fifty yards of you both," the officer stated to Edward.

"Oh, there will be a report all right. You better believe there will be." Edward said to the police officer before he leaned in closely to Jake and whispered darkly, "You come anywhere near my girl, you're dead. You got it motherfucker?" He looked in Jake's eyes and mouthed, "DEAD."

Jake then watched as Edward took Isabella's hand and pulled her tightly to him. She was still shaking as they carted Jake away. When he was being put in the squad car, the look of defeat was finally settling in as Jake realized what he had done and what the consequence of his actions would be.

Edward got on the phone to call Isabella's parents, letting them know what happened. They of course were grateful that Edward was there to protect their little girl. He told them that he was taking her to the hospital then would bring her home. Charlie and Renee promised to meet them there since Isabella was still a minor.

Once they got to the hospital Edward had his dad paged. His parents didn't know that Edward and Isabella were dating yet, but Edward wanted the best care for his girl.

Carlisle came into the room Isabella and Edward were waiting in. He checked her out thoroughly, telling her that she should be fine with after a day or two of rest as Edward told his dad what had happened at the high school.

Edward was thinking, _my dad is probably wondering what I was doing there in the first place. I should have spoken to them before._

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked his dad. Carlisle had given Isabella some meds for her pain and she was almost asleep. So they left her in the room to rest while they went into the hallway to talk. Edward wasn't comfortable with the idea of Isabella being left along for long, as the incident was still too fresh in his mind.

Once outside, Edward began to pace the floor some. He didn't know how his dad would take the news. He hoped his dad would understand though.

Carlisle had a smirk on his face as he watched his son. Figuring it was better to let him off the hook sooner rather than later because he was on the clock after all. "Edward is this about you dating Isabella Swan?"

Edward's head snapped up to his father's. "How did you know?"

"Your mom found one of her undergarments in the laundry the other day doing laundry. Then I talked to Charlie today and he confirmed my suspicion."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I―"

"Edward, you're a grown man. You get to make your own decisions on who you want to be with. But if it's any consolation, we're happy for you two."

"Really, Dad? You're not disappointed in me for dating someone so much younger than me?"

Carlisle laughed. He was amused by his son's behavior. "Son, do you not realize how many years difference there is between your mother and I? And your grandparents for that matter?"

Edward never really paid much attention to that but now that he thinks about it, it makes sense now. His mom and dad had ten years between them and his grandparents had twelve. Just like The Swans family.

_No wonder they weren't upset by my dating Isabella, _Edward thought to himself, feeling like a moron for thinking they needed to keep everything a secret.

"I guess you do have a point." he smiled. "Okay, Dad. Thank you for taking care of her. I'm going to take her home. Did Charlie or Renee already sign her out?"

Carlisle nodded and watched as his son went back to Isabella's room. Although it was customary for a nurse to wheel a patient out, Edward wasn't letting anyone wake her up. He carefully picked her up bridal style since she was passed out to carry her to his car. She curled herself more into Edward's arms, automatically sensing she was safe with her love.

Once he had her safely tucked in to the car, he vowed out loud, "I will not let anyone else hurt you ever again, Isabella. Never again, I promise."

**A/N: See I told you guys had nothing to worry about! Jake on the other hand is another story... See ya Friday!**


	26. Chapter 26 A Step in the Right Direction

**SL&C**

**Ch 26: A Step in the Right Direction**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward had gotten Isabella home safely. Instead of her laying her in her own bed, he sat on the couch with her head on his lap and watched some TV. Though, he spent more time watching her than the television. She was sleeping peacefully, even with the bruises marring her face and arms.

Charlie and Renee came home and saw the two of them on the couch. They had been worried about their daughter, but knew she was in good hands with Edward. Charlie sat down in his recliner and Edward told Charlie everything that happened. He reiterated she would need to file a report against Jake tomorrow once she's awake. Edward said he'd take her if they couldn't. They continued to talk quietly while Isabella slept.

"Did you know about Jake and Isabella, and why they broke up?" Edward asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, somewhat. She said he had cheated on her with another girl from the squad, but didn't go into specifics. Isabella's a strong woman though, she might have cried for about a week and then she was back to her normal self. After that she decided to just focus on her cheering and studying. She said she was better off not concentrating too much on boys. At least that's what she did until you came into the picture, although I'm glad she has you."

Charlie smiled at Edward then walked away, leaving them alone.

She started to stir around six o'clock, her head moving around in his lap. She slowly came to, feeling his fingers caress her cheek. She sat up from his lap and asked, "How long was I out?"

"About three hours. You needed your rest baby," Edward answered her as she leaned into his body more.

"Wow, I must have been really out of it. Are my parents here? Do they know everything?"

"Yeah. Your dad and I talked while you were sleeping. He's in the kitchen with your mom and Emmett. It seems you're not the only girl he's been pestering. Emmett told us while you were out that Jake has gone a little crazy. He was harassing Lauren as well, then his obsession went back to you when he learned you and I were dating. The boy has a few screws lose, Isabella. It was never your fault, so don't even start thinking that, okay?" Edward said softly to her.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I should have told you the other day...I was going to but I didn't want to spoil our day. Especially since we were so happy that my parents were cool with us, ya know?"

Edward turned to her and said, "Baby...I love you so much. More than I ever thought I could. And when I saw him pinning you against the wall like that, it made me so crazy. I wanted to rip the fucker's head off. Never be afraid to tell me anything. Okay?"

She nodded as she relaxed beside him on the couch. It felt so good to be with him and know everyone was happy for them. She sighed as she remembered something else. Edward used his finger to pull up her chin so her face could meet his.

He whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She whispered back.

"Well, it sounds as if you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"I didn't want to bring it up because I trust you and all, but―"

"But what? You can ask me anything?"

"Tanya, did you take care of her?"

Edward smiled. Was that all? He guessed with all the commotion and all he hadn't had the chance to tell her.

"Tanya's gone for good, sweetheart." He whispered to her his eyes meeting hers.

"Really? As in fired?" she asked.

"As in she's been put into an institution much like that dog needs," he answered.

"Oh. Well, then that's good."

Isabella kept looking into Edward's eyes. She wanted him to kiss her. She was desperate to feel his lips on her own, but he hadn't even attempted to since the incident with Jake.

_It's been a while since he has kissed me, doesn't he want to anymore?_ She asked herself.

He saw the look in her face, it looked like confusion. So he asked. "What?"

She looked down, her gazing leaving his. "Nothing."

He sighed and asked again. "What is it Isabella? You can tell me anything or ask me anything."

"Well," she said licking her lips and then looked up into his green eyes again. "You haven't kissed me in a while; do you not want to anymore?"

He smiled and shook his head at her.

_How in the world could she ever think I don't want to kiss her, it's so far from the truth actually. If her parents weren't here, I'd have her laid out on the couch and then some._

"You seriously, wondered why I haven't kissed you yet?" his voice was laced with humor. "Babe, that's the furthest thing from my mind right now. What I'd like to do to you right now," His voice then turned husky as his eyes never left hers, "is so much more."

Isabella lit up and asked, "Oh really?" With a purr she continued. "So, what would you like to do to me?"

His laughter filled the room. She laughed along with him even though she couldn't fathom why.

"What? What did I say?" she asked.

"Fucking hell, woman. You amaze me sometimes. Come here," he said as since she was leaning too far away from him now.

As she got closer to his body, he carefully pulled her toward himself. His face descending to hers, his lips just centimeters from hers, he said, "Now, I will ONLY say this once, so listen up, okay?" She nodded. "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, want to take you on this couch and make mad passionate love to you," her breath hitched at the inflection in his voice, "however; since your parents are here, this will have to do."

His lips met hers and what began as a sweet simple kiss escalated as his tongue tasted her bottom lip. Hearing her moan into his mouth made him groan and want more, so he deepened the kiss. The two were so lost in the kiss it took Charlie clearing his throat for a third time to finally get their attention.

Edward broke the seal of the kiss loudly. As he backed away from Isabella, he just as a smiled. Knowing his best friend―and her father―had caught them making out, had made the tips of his ears turn pink.

Edward's eyes met Charlie's as he cleared his throat before he said, "Sorry."

Charlie replied as sat down in the recliner, "No problem. I guess it will take some time to get used to seeing you two make-out."

Edward couldn't deny the fact either that he was a bit turned on knowing her father was right there as the two of them sat closely together on the couch.

_Fuck,_ Edward thought, _every time Isabella moves closer and closer to me, the crotch of my pants get tighter and tighter. _

When she moved her arm and wrapped it around his waist, she lowered her other hand to his upper thigh area, which made him have to shift a little. Whispering in her ear and hoping Charlie couldn't hear him, "Oh woman, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

Isabella only hummed a little and then snuggled even closer to him.

_Fuck the little minx knows exactly what she's doing! _He was harder than a rock! _Just wait until I get her alone,_ he thought.

Edward's reprieve came in the form of Renee calling them all into the kitchen to eat. Emmett told his sister he was sorry that he wasn't there for her earlier, but glad she had Edward and that he was happy that they were together. Isabella smiled at her brother, then her mom and dad, and finally Edward. They all talked and conversed with each other. Edward announced that he wanted them all there when he opened the new night club. The first night was especially for vendors and their clients so ages wouldn't be an only the people wearing bracelets would be served alcohol.

He then looked to Isabella, "You will be my date, right? If that's okay with your mom and dad." Edward stated to Renee and Charlie, who nodded their heads in agreement.

Isabella asked, "When does it open?"

Edward explained that they are doing ground breaking ceremony Friday, and hopefully two months later it will all be done.

He then told Isabella, "There may be weekends we have to sacrifice being together since I'll be extremely busy until the opening, but we will fit in our time together, I promise."

Isabella nodded and Edward said he needed to get going. That he had to be up early again for meetings and such. He reminded Isabella about Charlie taking her to the police station in the morning as well.

This time Isabella walked him to the door. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had to. She stood close to him, feeling the warmth of his body. He of course loved the proximity, he body molding to his.

"You know that bit earlier on the couch has gotten me so fucking hard right? God, woman, I need you so much right now." Edward said with a groan.

"Yeah?" Isabella said lowly.

He leaned down to capture her lips. "Oh yeah," he moaned to her.

He kissed her gently at first, slowly moving over her lips as he succumbed to her taste and deepened the kiss with a groan. He was mindful to where they were though, and slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

She looked into his green eyes with a smile and said, "I love you, too."

He chastely kissed her once more time then looked up and said, "Night Renee and Charlie." As they stood watching them two. Isabella's blush fully on display, and of course it made Edward chuckle.

"Night, love," he said and then walked out the door.

Isabella stood there watching until she couldn't see his taillights anymore.


	27. Chapter 27:What is it with men and Pizza

**SL&C**

**Ch 27: What is it with men and Pizza?**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella's father took her to the police department and she filed the report. They had a back up at the moment, it would be a while before the hearings began. Things at school slowly settled down after all the commotion. Everyone was surprised that she was dating her dad's friend, but they were happy for the couple.

Things were quite busy for Edward as he continued working on the club's opening. The groundbreaking ceremony took place on Friday and the construction began immediately after. On Friday evenings when they had games at their school, Edward would come with her parents and cheer on Emmett and Isabella.

Edward and Bella would share a kiss before the squad started their cheers causing some jealousy with some of the girls on the squad. Isabella got dirty looks from some of the girls that were jealous. She heard them say things like 'How in the world did she get him?' or "Man he's hot,' and other things of that nature. Alice told her friend to ignore them.

It was championship football night and the last game of the series, the pressure was on and so the squad came up with some new routines to do at the game. They practiced really hard to prepare. Everyone came to cheer them on: their parents, the Cullens, and even Jasper came as well.

Before the game started, the Swans and the Cullens stood together at the bottom of the bleachers. The band was playing as everyone was getting excited. Before Isabella went to cheer with her girls she stopped by and talked to Edward. Isabella couldn't believe how breathtakingly handsome he looked that night.

As she stood there talking to him, the girls on the squad kept looking and pointing to him. He thought it was so cute how jealous Isabella became. Her face would turn red and her luscious pink lips parted as she wanted to say something.

"You know it's cute, when you get all jealous like you do. The girls may be staring and pointing at me, but you know you're the only one for me," he said to her in his dripping of sex voice.

Looking up into his eyes she says, "Oh you think it's cute, huh? Well, I don't think it's cute at all. It's infuriating as hell when those slutty girls want my boyfriend," She was agitated.

Edward's eyes sparkled at his girlfriend's behavior; it cracked him up seeing her like that. But he used his finger brought her face back to his and said, "Baby, you have nothing to worry about, I love you and only you. But if you'd feel better I could do something that will let them know I am yours and only yours."

The rest of their family and friends were talking amongst themselves, and so Isabella was going to take advantage of this moment. She asked him, "And what would that be, Edward?"

There was a fence right where they stood so he walked her up against the fence making her back hit the metal part. Putting his two large hands on top of the post and caging her in, his eyes never left hers as he leaned down towards her, saying softly, "This."

His lips found hers as he engulfed her whole mouth, making it publicly known they were indeed together, and effectively getting everyone's attention. They were all oohing and awing, cat call sounds as he continued to kiss her deeply.

"Well that certainly makes a statement," Carlisle chuckled as the rest followed.

Isabella's world stood still, focused on nothing but the feeling of his mouth on hers. He never kissed her like that before; especially in public where he stuck to chaste kisses. But this was a hole-in-one type of kiss as he leaned more into her body. His hands found her face, as he held her in place as he continued to kiss her.

By the time he released her lips they both were breathless. Still close to her face, he asked her, "Does that remove any doubt from your mind, sweetheart?"

She nodded her head, still stunned by the kiss he just gave her. She found her voice, "Yes. Wow! You've never kissed me like that before―at least not in public."

Watching her still, he said, "Yeah, well, I kind of had a hidden agenda. That kiss was just as much for you as it was for me."

Her eyes looking into his, wondering why he would say something like that. "Why? What do you mean?"

Edward's stance was more rigid as he stood tall. His eyes never left the blond haired guy sitting on one of the bleachers.

"Because that blond haired guy in the bleachers can't keep his roaming eyes off of you," Edward growled.

Isabella giggled at his response; she was kinda surprised by the comment. She thought to herself, _it's nice for him to get all jealous and protective as well._

"So you think it's funny, huh?" he repeated her words.

She replied back, "Yeah it's kind of cute how much we're alike. I mean I was jealous of those slutty girls and yet you're jealous of some random guy."

He laughed and said, "Touché'"

It was time to start the game so the cheerleaders had to go. Isabella gave Edward one last kiss before heading to the field.

He went with their parents and sat in the bleachers. Edward made sure he sat right behind the blond guy so he could make sure he wouldn't be making any obscene gestures towards Isabella.

Isabella and the squad did their cheers and it hyped up everyone in the stands and motivated them for some football. It was a tight game, but right before the last quarter ended, one of the opposing players made a mistake that caused an opening for Emmett, and he ran down the field and scored a touchdown just as the buzzer sound. As a result, they won the game and everyone cheered.

After the celebration on the field the players went to take their showers in the locker room as the squad themselves got their things together. Rose and Emmett met up with the gang, their parents and the Cullens as they all decided to celebrate by getting some pizza and hanging out.

They sat in a group at the pizza place; Edward kept his arm around the back of Isabella's chair. The guy who kept making eyes at Isabella at the game arrived with some of the other football players. He sat down with his friends as the Cullens and Swans talked and ate at their table.

Edward growled because he didn't like the way the guy kept leering at Isabella every chance he got. Esme who was sitting by her son asked him what was wrong.

"Edward, what's going on with you?"

Edward's stare pulled away from the leering male and said, "What? What do you mean?"

She explained that they were all there to celebrate the big win and yet his body language and demeanor wasn't exactly...friendly or happy.

"Sorry mom, I just can't stand it anymore. That guy over there keeps staring at what's mine and I don't appreciate it."

Maybe it was because of what happened with Jake being still so fresh in Edward's mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. When Isabella excused herself to go to the ladies room, Edward watched as the man leered at her ass as she walked by.

That was it, Edward decided. He'd had it, throwing his napkin on the table when he stood up. He walked right over to the disgusting guy and said with a rough voice, "I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my woman like she's dinner. She's not available."

The man looked at Edward said, "Dude, chill. I was just looking."

Glaring back at the man Edward replied angrily, "Yeah, well, stop. She's mine and you're behaving like an asshole."

The man stood from the table he was sitting at. "What's your problem? Maybe you should have her dress in something less appealing then."

That statement made Edward angrier and he grabbed the man's shirt, pulling closed and growled out, "Excuse me, what was that?"

Isabella came out of the ladies room and noticed the commotion. She stopped abruptly, watching Edward. However her dad and Carlisle stepped in and told Edward to back off.

"Edward, son, its okay. We were about to leave anyway. Relax, let go of his shirt."

Edward stood still, not releasing his hold on the man's shirt. When he finally did release him, Charlie said to the man, "Look, we just recently had an incident of someone attacking her, Edward's just on edge right now. You wouldn't blame him, right? Especially if it was someone you cared about."

The leering man looked at Edward and said, "I didn't mean any harm man, okay. I just liked what I saw is all. Really, don't worry. I apologize."

Edward then backed off from him. "Sorry. The incident is still fresh in my mind even though it happened weeks ago. Just watch how you stare at women. Next time a man might not pause for you to realize you were just looking before he sends you to the hospital."

Isabella had no idea she affected him this much. She walked up to him and said, "Edward honey, will you please come with me, take me home with you so we can just be together, please?"

Edward nodded as they got ready to leave. Once he and Isabella were inside his car, he still has some pent up energy he needed to get rid of. Isabella sat there knowing Edward was still worked up.

"Edward, you need to let go of what happened with Jake, keeping it pent up isn't good," she said to him calmly.

He glared at Isabella saying to her, "Isabella, don't tell me to let go of anything! You have no idea how it felt when I saw Jake had you pinned up against the wall like he did! He was attacking you like you were a piece of meat. I vowed I would never let anything like that happen to you again and I won't. I will not apologize for protecting you ever. Is that understood?"

Isabella couldn't believe he was acting that way, like a caveman, but she was extremely turned on by it.

Since the incident, he treated her like a glass porcelain doll that could break. She missed his passion and desire. She wanted him to have passionate sex with her, to make her feel wanted and not just cherished. They hadn't had sex in weeks and she missed that connection with him, so she pressed his buttons to get him to act.

"Yeah well, men will always look Edward. That's what they do regardless of if you're around to stop them," she stated. She wanted to see what reaction she'd get from him.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes darkening. "Isabella that may be true, but you're mine. You have been from the beginning. Hell, I remember exactly what that feels like. When that pizza guy looked at you like dessert when you were dressed in nothing but my shirt, I wanted to stab his eyes out," he growled as he remembered it.

"Yeah I remember. It was kind of hot seeing you mad and jealous," she said, letting the cat out of the bag.

They pulled into the Cullen driveway and Edward turned off the car. He turned his body and stared at Isabella.

"Oh really?" he asked slightly amused as his eyes met hers and saw they were hooded with lust.

"I get it now. It's starting to sink in. You like my caveman attitude, don't you? You like when I'm all hot and bothered, green with jealousy," his voice laced with huskiness and his eyes never leaving hers.

_Oh boy was it getting hot in here or is it just me?_ Isabella wondered. She missed that look of want and need. She knew she was on thin ice, but hell she wanted her man back the way he originally was, not this meek and docile man wasn't who he really was and she hated it.

"Maybe," she purred out in her not so innocent voice.

That was all it took and he pounced.

All Isabella could think was, _come to Mama!_

**A/N: We all love caveman Ward! Send me some love guys. We have surpassed 800 reviews. Wow! Im so humbled and speechless! U guys are the very best! See ya soon!**


	28. Distance and the Trouble with History

**SL&C**

**Ch 28: Distance and the Trouble with History**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

In the time since Edward and Isabella's night of reconnecting, the couple spent the next few weeks overwhelmed with outside activity. She was busy with her schoolwork and cheers while Edward was working on the job site overseeing the work and making sure things were getting done on schedule. It was so much easier for Edward to get things done now knowing Tanya wouldn't be pestering him anymore.

He hadn't heard from her except for one phone call. She left a message on his phone telling him that he'd betrayed her and when she gets out she would be coming for him and his girlfriend. He notified Aro that he would be taking the message to the police. After the incident with Jake he wasn't taking any chances that he'd let something else happen to the woman he loves.

Aro informed him that he understood since Liam, the other man from New York that Tanya had been blackmailing, had also done something similar. Aro had washed his hands of his daughter and had even offered Liam his job back, but the man wanted nothing to do with the company that had screwed him over so easily.

Once Tanya found out who Edward was dating, she got very angry and started throwing things around in her room. The doctors had to sedate her. It would be a long road to getting her the help she needed.

Meanwhile, Jake was still in jail. There was a good possibility he would get out soon though because his dad had hired a very experienced lawyer. Jake had been telling his lawyer that Isabella wanted him to treat her that way, that she begged for him to touch her roughly.

"I was only doing what she asked, and I'm the one stuck sitting behind bars," he told his dad who was talking to him on the phone. Billy, Jake's father owned a classic car restoration shop. He made a lot of money doing that which allowed him to get a great lawyer for his son.

Billy had even called Charlie about a week ago, begging him to have Isabella drop the charges against Jake. "Charlie you and I both know Isabella isn't the innocent she proclaims to be. After all she is dating and having sex with your thirty-five year old friend," he said.

"Billy, look, I know Isabella and Jake had a prior relationship and that makes you think that he didn't attack her, but I saw the bruises on her myself. You know they hadn't been together for months because Jake cheated on her with another girl from the squad. Besides it's none of your business what she does with Edward. It's their relationship and that has nothing to do with your son."

"Oh, so then you don't mind him fucking your daughter? I should have figured you'd be okay with it," Billy said, antagonizing Charlie.

"Excuse me? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Charlie gruffly asked.

"What I mean is like mother like daughter. You started dating Renee when she was sixteen and had anybody told the authorities back then, it wouldn't have looked good for you, buddy. I've always know all about your little secret."

_How the fuck did he know about Renee? Was he spying on us or something? _Charlie questioned internally, but then again Charlie knew that Billy always had a thing for Renee―he always had. Maybe that's how he knew about her real age.

"Yeah well, Billy, I know how you feel about my wife so don't play innocent with me. In fact, you're a bit older than me and at the time we were growing up and hanging out, I remembered the way you would gawk at Renee when she was wearing her bikini, so don't sit there all and act all high-and-mighty over there. For the last time, stop trying to turn this around and blame my daughter when it's your son who's the loose cannon! Leave us alone and we'll see you in court!" Charlie shouted into the phone before he hung up.

He was so angry with Billy. Even though they weren't the best of friends, he couldn't believe he would be so arrogant and deceptive. After Charlie ended the call, he looked up and saw his daughter, the worry and sadness reflecting in her eyes filled him with guilt.

"Dad, what was all that about?" she asked him coming into the room.

"It was nothing sweetheart," he said as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Dad! Come on―it's me your daughter. Were you two fighting over what happened between Jake and me that day at school?" she asked.

"Isabella, you have to understand that there's a lot of history between Billy and me. We go way back. He used to have a huge crush on your mother when we were younger and he still does. I think the issue is he filled Jake's head with a need to have you, Renee's daughter, because Billy couldn't have your mom. This thing with you dating Edward has struck a chord with the Blacks, but it'll all work out I promise."

"Maybe I should drop the charges? That way the Blacks would finally leave our family alone," Isabella thought aloud.

Charlie looked his daughter in the eyes and said to her, "Isabella, don't you even think about that. What happen between you and Jake shouldn't have occurred. He attacked you and for that he should be punished. Besides Edward would have our necks if we didn't go through with this. Baby, he loves you so much. Your mother and I can see that. You have a good man in him."

Isabella nodded and told her dad she was going to study and call Edward. She missed him because they hadn't been able to see each other except for a couple hours on Sundays. Edward promised her he'd make up to her it for sure.

She dialed his number. She let it ring and ring. She almost gave up when he finally answered.

"Hello, babe."

"Hi," Isabella said weakly.

"What's wrong?" his voice full of concern.

"Nothing." she said quietly, not wanting to worry him, but just needing to hear his voice.

"Isabella, tell me what's wrong." Edward said more sternly.

She sighed into the phone. "I just miss you, that's all. We've hardly had any alone time together lately and I'm just craving you right now."

Edward smiled into the phone as he was glad to know he was missed. "I know. I miss you too, my love. But just think in a few more weeks the club will be opened and we will be able to be together more. Plus, I have a surprise for you," he said knowing that would cheer her up.

Isabella did perk up like he expected. "What is it?"

"Nope, not saying a peep. You'll just have to wait and see." His voice came out husky and Isabella rubbed her legs together as the ache between them rose.

"Edward, that's not fair. Stop teasing me." she said seductively in the phone. She thought if she could talk him into a little phone sex, maybe he would tell her the surprise.

"Well...I'll tell you what one thing you could do for me―" He stated quietly in the phone.

Isabella whispered, "What is that, Edward?"

Edward made sure his voice sounded like it was dripping with honey as he lowering his voice and added a slight moan, "Open your door."

Isabella paused, shocked by his last statement. "What?"

He smiled into the phone and groaned louder, "Open your door…now."

She jumped off her bed and sprinted to her door. She gasped when she saw him standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Edward!" she gasped. He held his arms open and she hugged him quickly.

He entered her room and handed her the flowers, which she immediately brought up to her nose to smell. After she took a long good whiff before she set them on her dresser and turned back to her man. Edward proceeded to back her up against the bed, making her knees buckle as she landed on her back flat on the mattress. Bending down slowly allowed Edward hover over her body.

He let his eyes scan her body, up and down, causing him to growl. "Baby, baby, baby... oh, how I've missed you."

Edward lowered himself completely on top of her. He lightly kissing her lips before he pulled back a bit and said, "We haven't had sex in a while. Your parents are gone; your brother is at Rose's and well, why waste an opportunity like this. Especially when you look so fucking scrumptious in that itty bitty outfit you have on. It's enough to drive me insane with lust for you!"

His lips smashed onto her hers, needy, as he felt his way up her body with his hands. She opened her eyes, as his hands pinched her nipples. "Edward!" she gasped.

He growled back, "I want you, right here, right now."

His lips found hers and he didn't let up. He fucking wanted her, craved her and damn it, was going to have her.

**A/N: Ahhh caveman Edward is back! Only 3 more chapters left guise!**


	29. Chapter 29 Air miles and Tight places

**SL&C**

**Ch 29: Air Miles and Tight Places**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Two months passed in a blur. Edward and Isabella were crazy busy with work and school respectively. The cheerleaders were headed to Florida for their championship competition. Edward made it a point to be there for the day of the event. He flew out on the red eye so he could watch his girlfriend's squad perform their routine.

Everyone in the audience was cheering them on as they danced and called out their cheers. After all the squads had their turn it was time for the winners to be announced. It was down to the last two teams, Isabella's school and a local high school from Florida.

The announcer finally said, "The winner of the grand prize goes to…Forks High School! Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered as the squad hugged and smiled each other, they were all so excited. Once they were done taking their pictures, the Swans along with Edward and Jasper joined the girls. Both men placed chaste kisses on the girls while they hugged them.

"Congratulations baby, you really deserved it love," Edward said, beaming down to his girl. Her parents followed as well as Emmett.

Of course Rose and Emmett were sucking face most of the time. They all went to celebrate at the nearest restaurant. The conversation over dinner was focused on Edward's club, Breaking Twilight and the upcoming opening night. It was set to open next Friday. Edward's whole weekend was going to be spent at the club.

When they got to the hotel, Edward needed to still check in, so he and Isabella went up to counter to check in. The check-in attendant began her process but not without making a play for Edward. She asked in a purr, "How many will be in this room?" She batted her lashes at Edward, making Isabella groan.

He knew she was tired of all the ladies ignoring her presence and even though he enjoyed her jealousy, he took much pride in saying, "There will be two, as my beautiful girlfriend here, will be joining me." He looked into Isabella's eyes and held her gaze as he spoke to the woman. Isabella's breath caught as she stood there mesmerized.

The lady had to clear her throat to get Edward's attention again and Isabella giggled. Charlie spoke to remind them all about one small detail. "Our room is further from you all. We don't need to her, things going bump in the night...and you most certainly don't want to hear us!" Renee smirked as she and Charlie walked away from the foursome.

Soon they were locked away in their respective rooms, Edward couldn't keep his hands off Isabella. She even tried to pull away for a moment, but he was on her every time she moved.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" he said trapping her up against the wall with his hands above her head.

"Nowhere. I―"

"That's right, you're not going anywhere. Hmm... I haven't even begun to play with you yet," he moaned out before taking her lips between his. They hadn't been able to be kinky in a long time and Edward was starting to miss it.

"Do you honestly think you can dress in that cheer uniform and do those flips, showing me how bendy you are without me wanting to take that hot ass of yours and fuck you into tomorrow? Did you think I wouldn't be turned on by your moves? Fuck, the way you swiveled your hips to be the beat of the music, your skirt showing off those long sexy legs and creamy thighs. Yeah...my fantasies are just getting started." his voice husky as he demanded her lips, biting and sucking on them as he made love to her mouth.

When his tongue met hers, he moaned as desire coursed through his veins. He striped her bare in the center of the room before he picked her up, squeezing and kneading her ass before he slipped his fingers inside of her pussy, finding her wet and ready for him.

"Baby, this is going to be hard and fast," he said as he tossed her onto the bed and undressed quickly. Isabella just stared at her man's amazing body.

She watched as he palmed his cock twice before climbing onto the bed with her. She spread her legs, allowing Edward to close the gap between them. He teased her slit with his cock once before finding home in her hot and wet heat. He thrust in and out repeatedly, but the position just wasn't what he wanted.

He pulled out of pussy and yanked her up from the bed with a growl, then lifted her back into his arms. As she held onto his shoulders, he lined himself back up and then slammed her down onto his hardness. Isabella mulled out and he Edward loved feeling her body responding to his as he moved her up and down on him, fast. You could hear their skin slapping together as with each downward thrust.

Both moaning and groaning from the pleasure, Edward slid his thumb over her clit, pressing on it the same he went harder and harder until they both came screaming out each other's names. Only Edward didn't stop there. Never loosing contact as they landed back on the bed, he threw her legs over his shoulders and dived deeper into her abyss.

She was milking his cock as he pushed her toward second orgasm. "Edward! Oh, Edward"

He pounded into over and over again, grunting and demanding her to call out to him again. "Same my name again! Who owns you girl?"

"You do!" Isabella gasped out.

Edward was pumping in her so fast that his words were somewhat jumbled as he said, "No, say my name Isabella, say my fucking name. Who owns this cunt, this pussy, who owns you little girl?"

"You do, Edward! Only you!" she shouted as she came the second time, her body convulsing and tightening around him. Edward roared out as he released inside her, "Oh yeah! Isabella, you are mine!"

He landed on her hard, but it felt good to Isabella feel his weight on top of her. He was about to move when she said, "No, don't. I like it."

Looking into her eyes he whispered, "No, you just like the feel of my cock still inside you."

She smiled and said, "A little of both, actually."

"Yeah, I figured," he said lowly.

But as he began to soften, so he pulled out and laid beside her, bringing her with him to cuddle. "We better get some sleep. We have to catch the early flight tomorrow."

She snuggled into him feeling his warmth around as she nestled into his side.

The next morning they showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and then they were on their way back home to Washington. They got through security, boarded the plane, and sat next to each other as the plane took off.

Edward whispered to Isabella, "Baby...How would you like to join the mile high club?"

Isabella turned her head to Edward, trying to gage if he was joking or not. "Are you serious? No way. Those bathrooms are way too small."

"Not the ones in first class baby," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her and causing her to laugh. But he looked at her with a serious look. "You're serious? Honey, come on"

He then used his husky voice, "Why not? I mean your bendy and very flexible. We could do it."

Isabella looked and saw the seat belt light on. "Edward, they still have the seat belt sign on. We can't."

Moaning into her ear, he said, "Yeah well, when it goes off I'm taking you on this plane. Baby, just think about how exciting it will be. The danger of getting caught, the jealousy of everyone else on the plane. I know you're soaked with wetness at the thought, Isabella."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. _How the hell did he know I was wet? _"How did you―"

"Fuck, baby, I been with you long enough to know what turns you on. I know how that body of yours responds to mine. Don't you think I can read your body language, woman?" He smirked at her.

Well Jesus H. Christ! As soon as the sign was off Edward headed to the bathroom, he looked back toward Isabella nodding his head to get her to join him. She took the bait and the two went into the bathroom together.

As soon as she came in the door, he locked it and his mouth was on hers. After the needy kiss, he told her, "Turn around baby."

She did as she was told and before she knew it he slammed himself into her wet pussy. She used her hands to balance herself as her ass stuck up in the air. She looked in the mirror and saw Edward's facial expression his eyes were closed at first, but his face was rigid from the pounding he was giving her. When he opened up and saw her staring back at him he knew he had to take advantage of this moment.

"Yeah baby I see how much this is turning you on, I can see it in your face. And we look so good together. Watch as we come," he said. She moaned as he pinched her clit and sent her over the edge. Edward grunted as he came and she squirted all over him, almost as if she was marking him as hers.

They both watched each other's facials expression as they climaxed. That was the most erotic sex they had yet. They straightened up and went to take their seats. As soon as they did the sign came back on, which mean they were landing and at home.

After getting their carry-on bags and making it off the plane, Edward turned on his phone which immediately alerted him to an awaiting message. He listened to the message as they made their way toward his car. She loved seeing him all relaxed from the sex they'd just has. His smile was huge, but quickly disappeared as he continued to listen to the message. His face became rigid and his jaw clenched, she could tell that whoever it was pissed him off. There were seated in his car ready to drive off.

After hanging up his phone, his hand slammed on the steering wheel as he shouted, "Fuck!"

Isabella was concerned and asked, "What's wrong, Edward?"

He knew it wasn't her fault but he was still pissed. "That was the officer who has been working on your case. It seems Jake has been released from jail on bond."

Isabella's gasped as he opened her door for her. "Well we still have the protection order against him, though. He can't come anywhere near us, right?"

Edward growled before he answered. "He better stay the fuck away from you if he knows what's good for him. I swear, I will fucking kill him if he even looks at you wrong. Fuck! You know I whispered in his fucking ear, he was dead if he came anywhere near you, and I meant every fucking word of what I said."

Hearing Edward talk like that both scared and turned Isabella on at the same time. She grabbed his hand the second he was in the car, holding it to try and sooth him. It was calming him down some, but not enough.

He mumbled to himself, "Fucking bastard. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

But he had an idea on what to do. He knew of someone who was capable of making sure Jake never had the chance to harm Isabella. Someone who could make him disappear forever without a trace, someone capable of getting away with murder: Aro.

**A/N: Can ya believe just two more chapters! My plan is to have Pleasure, Perception, and Coeds up by Friday.**


	30. Chapter 30 Tight Pants and Loose Lips

**SL&C**

**Ch 30: Tight Pants and Loose Lips**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

The night of the club opening had finally arrived. Edward couldn't believe how fast the months had passed by. He and Jasper worked long hours and sacrificed many weekends with the girls to get the place up to par and ready to go. Both men were still at the club making sure all the last minute details were covered.

The opening would be a red carpet event. It was the biggest club opening Seattle had seen in years. The excitement was killing Edward by that point. He even rented a limo for the occasion. He and Jasper planned to share it with their ladies, and of course everyone else that was coming.

"Edward, I see a problem?" Jasper said as he was looking at the lights.

Edward glanced up and said, "Yeah, I see it too."

Edward called one of the workers over to work on the lighting angles. The guy finished the job quickly and it looked great. The caterers were set to arrive around five o'clock to set up. Edward on the other hand was a wreck. With the club opening and the news of Jake's release, he didn't mess around about getting security for Isabella. He was determined to make sure his girl was protected when he wasn't around.

Jake already tried to approach her at school even though he had been expelled, but one of the men Edward hired blocked Jake from even getting close to her. Although Isabella hated the idea of having bodyguards, she knew Edward loved her and just wanted to keep her safe. The trial date was finally set and they would be going to court soon, but tonight was about the club.

Alice and Isabella were getting ready in Isabella's room. Isabella wore a strapless blue, and sliver dress with sequins on it. While they were putting on their last touches, they both complimented each other on their dresses. Alice wore a lavender dress similar to Isabella's, only she opted for a halter style neckline.

The men arrived at the Swan house to pick up their ladies. They sat with Charlie and Renee and chatted until the girls joined them. Edward and Jasper were still talking when out of the corner of their eyes they caught a glimpse of the ladies coming down the stairs.

Jasper couldn't believe how magnificent Alice looked. "Wow, you look stunning, sweetheart."

While Jasper was greeting Alice, Isabella followed right behind and Edward couldn't take his eyes off her. He was stunned. _Shit, was she trying to kill me in that dress? I mean, fucking hell, I'm going to be hard all night at this rate!_

His eyes started at the slit that was showing off her long sexy legs, and those luscious thighs of hers. The tops of her breasts begged to be kissed and licked as the dress hugged her perfectly. _Jesus Christ! _He muttered as he adjusted himself.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, he licked his lips. His throat was dry from the lack of oxygen. He couldn't control the tightness of his pants. Isabella was getting concerned for her man because he looked like he might pass out.

"Edward, are you okay?" Isabella asked while he was tried to catch his breath. He could hardly look her in the eyes. He blinked just to get Break the trance she put him under. _Damn. What the hell is she trying to do to me? I can't even think straight!_

"Fucking hell woman! That dress you're wearing its...um...doing things to me that I can't control. I just wanna..."

_Screw it! _He thought as he pinned her up against the wall caging her in and his lips smashed into hers hard. His hands were palming her ass as he kissed her senseless. It took Jasper tapping Edward on the shoulder just to get his attention and Alice giggled.

"Edward, man, let up on the girl. We need to get going," he said laughing.

"Go ahead go to the limo we'll be right there," Edward said, his eyes never leaving Isabella's.

Isabella looked at Edward in shock as he pulled away from her tugging on his hair. _Damn, I've never felt this way before. For any woman, ever! God, I wanted so much to rip that fucking dress off her and have my way with her right fucking now! If I want to do that, imagine all the men who will want to as well this evening! This is killing me!_

"Shit, woman what are you trying to fucking do to me?" he asked looking at her meeting her eyes.

She was shocked, she only wore this dress for him. "What did I do, Edward?" she asked.

"What did you do you ask? Well for starters that fucking dress! What the hell were you're thinking about wearing that tonight? Of all nights. Seriously?" he asked darkly.

She was confused as hell. One minute he was kissing her roughly, then the next he was mad at her.

"Edward what the hell? Do you not like the dress?" She asked almost tearfully.

"That's an understatement, _Isabella?_" He said roughly. "Do I like the dress? Huh. Well let's see I think almost the entire male population at the club will be liking it and what's underneath it too. I mean look what I almost did to you just now. I wanted to rip the fucker off and fuck you right then and there."

_Wow! He's jealous. I haven't seen a fire in him like this in a long time,_ thought Isabella before she giggled.

He then walked up to her and growled, "Let me make something clear to you, woman, you better stay glued to my side tonight. Do you understand me? Even if you have to go to the ladies room, if I can't be with you, a bodyguard will be. Don't leave my side for one fucking minute. Is that clear?"

She nodded her head as she felt the wetness building up between her legs. _Jesus, Edward was completely possessed with jealousy just because she was wearing such a sexy dress._ He knew then he's going to watch his woman like a hawk for the rest of the evening.

"Good. Let's go," he said to her as they walked out of the house.

He muttered to himself, _Jesus I hated to be a jerk to her but damn-it-all-to-hell, she looks too scrumptious in that dress._

They entered the limo as Jasper and Alice were making out but they stopped once the door opened. Isabella got in first, followed by Edward. He sat in the back with her as they finally got on their way.

Jasper looking at his friend and asked, "What was all that at the house, man?"

Edward shook his head. "I will explain later dude."

Jasper nodded as they all continued to talk. Edward kept looking at the slit in her dress. _I don't think I'm going to make it through the night without us needing to have sex with her in the club before we can leave,_ thought Edward.

They finally arrived at Breaking Twilight's red carpet event. There were photographers and news magazine reporters there waiting for all the guests to arrive. The limo pulled to a stop and someone opened the door for them. One by one they all got out. The crowd of photographers were shouting Edward's name as he and Isabella started walking toward the front doors. They stopped once and a while to take pictures and Edward never once let Isabella go.

Finally walking into the door, Isabella gasped at the size and all of the colors used for the ambiance. She knew it would be beautiful however, she didn't realize how extravagant it would be. She looked around as they continued to make their rounds. There were people and vendors everywhere and they looked for their parents. They walked into the next room and finally found them.

As Edward, Isabella, Jasper and Alice walked towards them, Edward noticed that their fathers were talking to Aro. Once they got closer, Edward heard Aro say, "Now there's the man of the hour. The place looks awesome, Edward. Job well done my friend."

Edward nodded and replied, "Thanks, but it was Jasper's design that makes it look good. Aro, I would like for you to meet my Isabella. Isabella this is my boss, Aro."

Aro looked to Edward then back to Isabella. He'd seen pictures of Isabella on Edward's desk, however she was even more stunning in person.

"Ahhh, young Isabella. That's a very becoming dress on you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Edward smiled tightly as Aro paid attention to only Isabella. Jasper jumped in, helping to pull Aro's attention from Isabella so Edward could relax. "And this is my girlfriend, Alice."

Aro diverted his attention to the young lady who stood beside Jasper. "Wow! It's nice to meet you another beauty such as yourself." He was shocked by how young they looked. He knew they couldn't be any more than eighteen, but then again, who was he to talk. His soon-to-be ex-wife was more than ten years younger than he.

Aro looked to both Jasper and Edward said, "Wow, you gentleman like them young, huh?" He had a hint of laughter in his voice.

Charlie then spoke up saying, "Well, we all have a history of age gaps in the family."

Aro laughed and shook his head. He was quite taken with the ladies, he could see that Edward and Jasper were just as taken by them, too.

The song _Sex on Fire_ was playing as they continued to talk and mingle with others. Edward was talking to one of the vendors when a bouncer came to him and whispered something into his ear. He nodded then said to Isabella, "Babe, I'll be right back. Caius will watch over you. I have a bit of business to take care of."

She nodded to Edward who then walked away with two men. She wondered where they were going, but not for long since her mom came up to talk to them. Jasper had followed Edward, leaving the ladies in good hands with Caius.

As Edward and Jasper made their way to the office upstairs, he leaned in and said, "Jacob is here. He told one of the bouncers that he wanted to talk to me. I wanted you with me as a witness. Aro is going to meet us as well."

In the office, both Jasper and Edward saw Jake sitting in the chair in front of his desk. There were two men beside him and two other men on the other side of the room. Edward looked in Jacob's direction and asked, "Jake, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"I want you to get your girlfriend to drop the charges against me," Jake replied boldly.

Edward laughed in his face and he stuck his hands inside his pockets. "Now why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Because we both know that it wasn't―" Jake was about to say it wasn't rape, but Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled Jake towards him, gritting his teeth.

"You and I both know that if I hadn't of showed up you would have raped her right then and there. You're fucking lucky I didn't kill you, you piece of shit."

Jake then laughed and said, "You can't get me on those charges because I'm a minor you dick."

Edward let go of Jake's shirt and tossed him back into the chair, "No, you're being charged as an adult, or did that slip your mind? Did you know there was is a restraining order against you that states if you're within a hundred feet my Isabella you can be arrested again?" Jake paled but said nothing. "Let me tell you something you no good for nothing bastard, you go anywhere near her, I swear to God you will fucking disappear off the face of the earth, no one will find you. You get what I'm saying?"

Jake stared at Edward and gulped. Edward continued, "My friend, Aro, here knows what a little piece of shit you are and what you did to my girl. He has people who can get rid of you faster than you can blink an eye. Understand?"

Jake looked and saw Aro standing by the door with Alice's boyfriend. Then he looked directly at Edward, "Just because Charlie knows you're fucking his daughter doesn't mean that in a court of law it's okay for you to be with Isabella."

Edward replied to Jake, "See, that's where your wrong, but you'd know that if you were anything other than a sack of shit. Now I have a party and a sexy as hell girlfriend to get back to." Edward's smirk never left his face as he headed to the door. Before walking out he turned to Jake, "This is my last warning, you come anywhere near my Isabella and you'll disappear. You got me?" Jake nodded.

"See ya in court." Edward said before he, Jasper, and Aro walked out of the office and down the stairs and back toward the party. No one said anything else. It was an unspoken rule that what happen in that room stayed there.

Edward heard the song _Boom Boom Pow _playing. He'd been wanting to dance with his girl all night, so he grabbed her hands and said, "Come on, babe."

Isabella wondered what had happened. "Edward what's going on? You two were gone for a long time."

"Nothing, sweetie. It was just work stuff. It's been fixed so let's just have some fun," Edward said to his girl as he moved her to the middle of the dance floor. Isabella stood still watching Edward's face for a moment. With a final look into his green eyes she knew he was lying.

"Edward, you're keeping something from me. What is it?" she pressed.

He palmed her face, running his thumb over those luscious pinks lips of hers. He said in the most seductive low voice he could muster, "Isabella, You can trust me baby. We just had some business to take care of for you. It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Now, I told you I would take care of you and I always will. Nothing or no one will ever hurt you again. EVER."

Isabella looked into Edward's eyes and she knew she was safe, but she also knew that he was keeping something from her.

"Edward, was it Jake? Did he―"

"I said drop it Isabella. I told that I would take care of it and I did," he said sharply before he started kissing her neck and then behind her ear. He licked and sucked on the sensitive skin there. She was losing focus and fast.

"Edward, are you trying to make me forget what we were talking about?" she asked in between his kisses.

He smirked. "So what if I am? Tonight is about us. A celebration for the club opening and you and me being completely out in the open as a couple. Is it working?" he asked as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes," she hissed as he bit down lightly on the column of her throat.

"Good."

She melted against him as he resumed his heated kisses.

He thought to himself, _Isabella is mine and no one will take her from me. No one!_

He held her closely to him as they made out on the dance floor. He groped her ass as they continued to move together as one.

**A/N: Can u believe only one more chapter! Then the sequel will begin! Take a look at the blog, I have amazing pictures of manips, and of the club ! for the link go to my ff profile page.**


	31. Chapter 31: Love in a club

**SL&C **

**Ch 31: Love in the Club**

**Btead by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella and Edward stepped off the dance floor and were back with her parents. They were hanging out together, people watching and talking in the club. He put up his hand as a waiter came by to take their drink orders. Edward got him another beer while Isabella asked for more soda. The DJ was playing Pink's _So What_ and Isabella's head bobbed along with the melody. Edward felt like he was on top of the world, that everything in his life was coming together.

As the Cullens and Swans continued to munch on all the different catered dishes, they all talked about how loved the atmosphere of the club. Jasper and Edward were talking about possibly going into business together, maybe even purchasing the club right from Aro. Edward told Jasper they could look into it later, but tonight they were there to celebrate the completion of the project. The both watched as Isabella and Alice danced together.

The DJ was playing _Low_ and Edward and Jasper wanted to dance with the girls. They grabbed their ladies and headed out on the dance floor as the rest of their party watched on. Edward and Isabella were really feeling the song as they groped and grinded on each other. Edward had Isabella's back lined up to his front as they swayed to the music.

He sang into her ear, "One stack, Come on, Two stacks, Come on, Now that's three grand, Watch you think I'm playing? Baby girl, I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands…" He kissed her ear, as his hand caressed her exposed thigh, pushing the seam up as he went.

She turned around to face Edward and threw her arm around his neck. She brought him closer so she could whisper-yell to him. "You know earlier, at the house, when you said you wanted to rip this dress off me?" she asked and he nodded, so she continued. "You also said, you wanted me with you at all times, I have to say―"

He was holding her close to his body as they moved. With his voice just loud enough so she could hear him and a hint of huskiness to it, Edward said, "Yeah…what about it baby?"

They moved so in sync with each other that she smiled. "Well, that part really turned me on," she said to him, hoping he got the hint. She loved his caveman tendencies, seeing him lose control because of his need for her. Yeah, that side of him really made her wet.

He then quirked up his eyebrow and said to her, "I know. I had a feeling you did since the first night we were together."

She looked into his eyes in surprise. "So you knew? How?" she asked.

"Let's see, Isabella, how did I know that my caveman attitude turned you on? Fuck, your body gives you away. You respond to me like a fucking magnet, baby doll. The way I change the tone of my voice, the way I touch you." Her breath hitched causing him to smirk before he continued. "The way your breath hitches, just like it just did. I can feel when you squeeze your thighs, aching for my touch. For me relieve the throbbing that builds between your legs because of me." He palmed her pussy and felt how wet she was. "And most of all, I love how fucking wet you get why I touch you. I know everything about you, Isabella."

She had no idea that he learned all of her body responses in the short amount of time they had been together. _Hot in Here_ started to play and Isabella thought, _Yes, it is hot in here_.

He then whispered to her, "Yes, it is getting hot in here."

Her eyes returned to his as she asked herself, _did I say that out loud?_

Looking directly at her he answered what she thought was a silent statement, "Yes you did."

Before she could say anything else, his mouth found hers and he kissed her hungrily. He was groping her ass as they moved and he was guiding her to a more secluded area. When they finally broke for air, she stared into his eyes, which were hooded with lust. The next thing she knew he had her dress up enough to expose all of her thighs, feeling her bare pussy again caused him to growl.

"Fuck, I want that pussy of yours now!"

He had already undid his pants, happy he'd gone commando too and inserted his hard cock into her wet heat. He pushed her up higher on the wall, kissing her neck, nipping and sucking her skin as he thrust harder and harder, making her gasp and moan in delight. Her head hit the wall as he continued his to release all the pent up sexual aggression that had been building since the moment she walked down the stairs.

"Edward, I'm about to―oh fuck―come!" she exclaimed right before she burst. "Oh my God!" she shouted as the song itself blasted through the loud speakers. She could hear the crowd just a few feet away from them singing along with Usher. She couldn't believe he was fucking her in public, but it felt oh so good that she didn't care. Edward grunted as he impaled her over and over again on his throbbing cock. Chanting, "Mine, Mine, and Mine," with each motion.

Both of them came screaming out each other's names, Isabella for the second time. Edward gently put her feet down on the ground as they slowly recovered. Looking into her eyes he said, "Baby, just know this, I love you and no one will ever take you away from me. No one."

She nodded as they straightened up, she didn't want anyone else. He took hold of her hand and said, "Come on babe, I'm sure they're all looking for us. Besides I have a speech I need to make."

They found the others easily, and they could tell the couple had been up to something, however he told them he needed to go address the patrons. Edward pulled Charlie aside, and said to him, "Tonight's the night."

Charlie looked directly at Edward and said, "Really? You're doing it tonight?"

Edward looking at Isabella who was standing by her mom, she caught his eye and smiled which in turn made him grin too. Edward's eyes never left Isabella's as he spoke to Charlie, "Yep, and she has no idea."

Edward took the stage after picking up a microphone from the DJ who slowly lowered the music until it was off. "Can I get everyone's attention, please?"

The audience quieted and listened to Edward as he stood looking out into the crowd. His heart was beating ninety miles per hour, but he was so ready for what he was about to do, so he continued.

"Thank you all for coming out for Breaking Twilight's grand opening. This club means a lot to me and I just wanted to say thank you for all your support, especially my family." His mother and father saluted him with their drink as he continued, "When I first moved back home to Washington, I didn't know what to expect. I found myself reconnecting with an old buddy from childhood and then college. I met his wonderful family and the very special lady that is his daughter, Isabella. She's warm, caring, and made me fall completely and utterly in love with her the day we met."

He looked directly at Isabella and they both stared into each other's eyes, each tearing up as he spoke. "She makes me a better man. She literally knocked me off my feet and took me by surprise as she cheered herself right into my life. My sweet and wonderful Isabella. She helped me get passed what I am, and I continue to fall more in more in love with her every day." Edward walked off the stage, but kept speaking into the microphone as he closed the distance between them. "I finally feel like I can begin on a new journey, one that I hope she will take with me, two years from now."

Isabella looked at her boyfriend in shock as he got down on one knee. Her breathe caught. She knew what was coming next, but even with that, her heart continued to race. Reaching into his coat pocket, he opened up a black velvet box. Nestled inside was a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me and become my wife?"

Everyone was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Isabella gasped and her hand went to her mouth. She looked around through her tears, her eyes finally landing on their parents' faces. They were all smiles. She couldn't speak because of the lump in her throat.

Looking at Edward again, the tears finally fell from her eyes. She was speechless.

So Edward asked again, "Isabella, will you marry me?"

Isabella began to reply, "Edward, I...I...yes! I will marry you!" she screamed.

Edward took the ring out of the box , placed it on her ring finger while everyone clapped for the couple. He took her in his arms swirling her around. He was so happy. They were happy. In two years she would become his wife.

**SPECIAL A/N: This story has been nominated on Twi fanfiction recs to be in one of the Top Ten best completed stories for the month of March. You can vote once per day(every 24 hours), there are many great stories by so many great authors and I feel honored to be one of those authors. So I encourage all of the SL&C readers if you like this story please go vote for it. Voting end April 30. Link can be found on my ff profile page. Thank u all for voting!**

**A/N: Okay all that's it! Please tell me what you think? And yes the sequal will be started soon! In fact the sequel will be posted Tomorrow! Also this story has hit 1,000 reviews! Thank you all so much for the fantastic support. If you hadn't already put me on alert as I will be posting the new story Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds.**


	32. My Authors Note

To my readers who are following Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders. There is a sequel and its called Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds. You can find it here . I just wanted you all to know in case you didn't know that. See ya there!


End file.
